<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Portgas D Anne by EmeryldLuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745659">The Story of Portgas D Anne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk'>EmeryldLuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Daughter of Gold Roger, Devil Fruit, Family Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hats, Hurt/Comfort, Original Characters - Freeform, Pirates, Portgas D. Ace - Freeform, Revenge, Separated at Birth, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret daughter of Gol D Roger and Portgas D Rouge, a girl named Halui Devongreen by her adoptive parents now aims to venture the seas in search of the treasure she believes is rightfully hers. She is supported by her childhood friends: a dashing and flirtatious swordsman and his more reserved gunslinging twin brother, and a young and budding mad scientist. Together to the end of the line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d always been proud of her hair. The light red everyone called strawberry-blonde, wavy like the ocean, was just like her mother’s. It was nice, but the way everyone mentioned it sounded like a skipping record. Their hair was the same, but her mother’s eyes had been brown, her face freckled. Halui gazed with her gray eyes at her reflection as three small fish swam past.</p><p>The sun glinted into her eyes as the trees overhead shifted in the wind. Halui looked up from the stream. A robin scolded her from the other side of the river. She smiled and hopped down from her rocky perch at the river side.</p><p>She wore a light cotton green and white shirt, brown capris, and green boots. A green bandana tied her hair back; a symbol of crossed swords died in white. Halui ran lightly through the tangled mess that made up the Black Thorn Forest. Dark wood trees reached outward with twisting branches. The thin river wound as tightly as a ribbon between trees and rocks that peppered the ground, moving under long exposed roots and cutting between rows of blackberry bushes and thorny rose shrubs.</p><p>Halui jogged along, skipping on the moss covered boulders as she followed the river down to the road. She vaulted onto the wooden bridge that crossed the water and ran on, feet now pounding hard beaten, coarse earth, packed down from decades of carts and horses.</p><p> “Hal, you really like to keep us waiting, don’t you.”</p><p>Halui smiled at the boy waiting for her at the town gate. In the heat of summer, Kenshin had opted to forgo a shirt all-together, sweat beading his skin.</p><p>“It’s not like you’re gonna die because I wasn’t on time. Seriously, I can’t say my goodbyes in peace?”</p><p>“No, you can say goodbye in peace, just try to be quicker about it. Darren is the impatient sort.”</p><p>“And Darren can go stuff his complaints. We’re not getting troubled by the mayor are we?”</p><p>“No more than the usual. Trying to convince us not to go through with this, despite the ship being finished and all.”</p><p>“Sounds like everything's on schedule then.”</p><p>“Everything except you.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up already.”</p><p>“Kenshin! Halui! Darren’s threatening to leave without you!” the two looked toward the harbor. On the single mast of their ship that stuck up above the fishing boats, they could see a figure that could only be Michi waving at them. He bellowed, "Hurry it up!"</p><p>“Race you,” Halui yelled, taking off down the lane. Kenshin swore at her and charged after her.</p><p>“Damn you Hal! Stop playing around.” He did beat her to the harbor, but it didn’t mean anything with her laughing her head off anyway. “Why did I ever agree to be a pirate with you?”</p><p>“Cuz, I’m just that irresistible.”</p><p>Kenshin glared at her and climbed up the ladder onto the ship. “Don’t be so self-centered. If I don’t go, you’ll get my brother and yourself killed.”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t. Michi’s a good enough shot, and I’m no idiot.”</p><p>“Just get up here already. Mayor’s giving Darren grief.”</p><p>“Aw man. Do I have to do everything.” Halui grabbed the ladder and hoisted herself onto the ship. “Hey, Mayor. We’re leaving, so get off the ship.”</p><p>The mayor turned to her and reset his glasses. “You of all the people. Your mother would be disappointed in you. Your father would have never let you do this if he were alive.”</p><p>“Yea? So what. I think it’s a stupid action to use my parents against me. Who was it that caused them to die again?”</p><p>“That was a long time ago. Your mother was a respected marine. This is a taint to her memory.”</p><p>“Her memory?” Halui jerked her bandanna lower. Kenshin skipped away, hiding to the side. That motion always led to trouble.</p><p>“Yes. You would do well to remember that your mother would not wish for you to become another criminal and murderer.” The mayor stood his ground. Halui touched the locket hanging around her neck and advanced on the old man. She grabbed him by the shirt sleeve and dragged him to the rail.</p><p>“Well, here’s what I have to say. You can either get off my ship on your own, or I’ll dump you. Either works just fine for me. Either way, me and my friends are leaving this god-damn town. Stop talking about my mother as if you knew anything about our relationship.” She pushed him so that he leaned backward over the rail. He snorted.</p><p>“You wouldn’t do that. You’re like your father, couldn’t hurt a fly.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Wrong father, wrong impression.” She shoved him over the rail. They all heard a loud splash as halui turned to her three friends. “Darren, get this load of wood moving. Michi, Kenshin attend the sails.”</p><p>“You’re slow on the uptake, but quick at dolling out the work, Captain,” Darren muttered from the wheel.</p><p>“And you’re a lazy bookworm. I’m sorry I was late, but I was saying goodbye.”</p><p>“You gonna miss your old pals?”</p><p>“Not really. I’d like to see them again, but not till after I become the king of pirates.”</p><p>Kenshin dropped off the mast. “You mean queen of pirates. Wouldn’t that be something, a girl beating out all the guys to the prize.”</p><p>“It’d be exactly what I want to do. If I can’t do just that, then I’m not my father’s daughter.”</p><p>“Right… So, then Queen Anne,” He bowed to her. “Where does thine heart wish to go this fair day?”</p><p>She kicked him in the leg. “One, I still don’t like being called Anne. And let’s go west.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty.” Halui kicked him again.</p><p>“Just quit it with the royalty thing already. You are a huge pain in the ass.”</p><p>“How do you think my knee feels? So violent.”</p><p>“Says the one who mastered dual katanas. Jerk.”</p><p>Kenshin grinned at her. “Shall we duel?”</p><p>“Not in a thousand years. You’d beat me hands down.”</p><p>“Perhaps, perhaps not. Well, a duel will wait till we’ve got nothing better to do. Let’s enjoy this adventure.”</p><p>“Yea!”</p><p>Halui leaned against the rail and grinned at the idiocy of the venture. Four close friends going out to make a name for themselves without a true destination. All they had was her. The only daughter of Gold Roger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Halui tumbled out of her hammock, sweating. “Ow.” She rubbed her hand.</p><p>“Nightmare again?” Zael’s soft question surprised her. She jumped to her feet and promptly stumbled backward. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. Just a little tense. I keep having the same dream. Every single night.”</p><p>“what’s the dream?”</p><p>“We’re all running from someone. On an island I’ve never seen before. And then there’s blood. And I’m standing in a circle of corpses. The crew is dead. And smoke. A lot of it.”</p><p>“Sounds rough. captain, we’re not gonna get ourselves killed. Too good for that. Quit worrying and I’m sure everything will be fine.”</p><p>“If you say so, I’m gonna go get some fresh air.” Halui climbed out to the deck. Dawn light etched the horizon. Light in the kitchen told her that Darren and Sharin had stayed up. Halui walked to the quarterdeck, running her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair.</p><p>“Morning, Halui.”</p><p>She yawned once and nodded to Arron. He stood at the wheel, a dazed look in his dark brown eyes. Arron was a little taller than her, but only by a few inches. Halui turned and hopped up to sit on the rail.</p><p>“Morning, Arron. How’s Lunaria doing?”</p><p>“She’s sailing smoothly. A good wind and quiet seas. Get a good sleep?”</p><p>“Not at all. Terrible dream again.”</p><p>“That’s ten in a row already. Doesn’t look good for us.”</p><p>“They're just dreams, Arron.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">His lips pressed together, eyes watching the waves roll closer. Nearly a year and a half he'd been with the crew. He'd been the restless son of a bar owner with a dream to leave on his own adventure. Things had not quite been what he had expected, but Arron focused on the future.</p><p>He said, "Maybe, but you know what they say about repeated dreams."</p><p>"Nope, and don't care. Are we still on track to arrive today?</p><p>"So long as that storm to the North doesn't come South." Arron indicated the line of dark clouds on the horizon. "We should be seeing the Red Line soon enough."</p><p>"Good. I cannot wait."</p><p>“Then shall we enter Logue town with marine or pirate flag?”</p><p>“Hmph, pirate. In honor of Gold Roger."</p><p>“If that is your wish.” Arron slumped over the wheel. Halui smiled. They’d come a long way since leaving home a year ago. They’d picked up Arron back in West Blue. He’d been an apprentice chef before asking to join Halui’s crew. Crossing the red line, Darren had fallen in love with a local girl, Sharin. She agreed to come along at his request. Luckily she had a fair amount of nurse experience, working in the hospital. Zael had joined them a few months after that. Bandits destroyed his home, Halui came into the picture and kicked the bandits out. Amazed by her, he took up piracy with them.</p><p>After another couple of hours, Zael came up top to take over from Arron. Arron allowed himself a big yawn and went down below deck to get a nap in.</p><p>The wind picked up after that, prodding those that were awake to tend the sail. With Zael on the helm and Arron sleeping, that left Michi and Kenshin to help Halui in the rigging.</p><p>She stayed up on the crossbar when Logue Town came into view, giddy with anticipation. Michi shook his head and went back to running maintenence on the deck.</p><p>The city coming into view swam in a light fog. White plaster buildings all had wooden support and aesthetic. Though they could all see the open space in the Harbor, Halui directed them to dock at a smaller pier on the lee side of the island. Unlike the main docks, the streets there were deserted, allowing them to tie off without intervention.</p><p>A chill went up Halui's spine as she peered at the empty space, though she wasn't sure how much of it was the adrenaline pumping through her veins.</p><p>"Alright." She jumped onto the rail, hand holding the rigging for balance. "You got the rest of the day to do what you want. Everyone takes two hour shifts at guarding the ship. Darren, you're up first. I know you've been itching to work on your formula. Just don't get lost in the pages."</p><p>The years at sea had turned Darren from a eager young scientist into a hardened experimenter. Though he grinned at knowing Halui had been paying attention, his grin had a eerie twist in the pale scars that marred his sun-kissed face. More scars lined his arms, some with chunks of muscle missing.</p><p>"Roger that, Captain."</p><p>"Arron," she pointed the the blue haired youth that blinked sleepily at her. "You get enough sleep?"</p><p>"Enough. Don't worry, I can still throw knives with three hours under my belt."</p><p>"Alright. Take second shift. Kenshin, Michi, you two are third and fourth, however that plays out. Zael-"</p><p>"I'll take the last shift if that's alright, Captain?" Zael interrupted. "I want to see all I can before dark."</p><p>"Fair enough. That makes you fifth, Sharin."</p><p>"Got it."  Sharin turned to Darren and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll bring you a snack."</p><p>"Thanks." He said back, a little red as everyone else was staring.</p><p>"Uh guys?"</p><p>"You two are cute." Halui ordered, "And you're all dismissed. I have some business to conduct." She stepped down.</p><p>The crew split, the twins announcing that they were going to check out the tourist traps and the other two boys saying they'd tag along with Sharin for a spot of food. As Darren got set up with several textbooks, a stack of paper and pencils, Halui ducked below deck to gather goods to sell.</p><p>Once Halui got further into the town and further from Lunaria, more people showed up. It was as ordinary as any other island city, and Halui blended into the market folk cautiously, eyes out for Marines.</p><p>Her first stop was to a medium sized crafting shop with some wooden sculptures in the display window. Inside a central display showed some glass sculptures as well as a few beginner sculpting kits.</p><p>The door chimed upon closing. The worker standing behind the counter looked up from the catalog in front of him and instantly put on his customer service scile.</p><p>"Welcom to Drake's Crafting Supply. I'm Drake. How can I help you today?"</p><p>Halui placed one of her two bags on the counter, letting it open in such a way that the assortment of wood carvings was just visible inside.</p><p>"I'm looking to sell."</p><p> </p><p>"Hal!" Acting like they weren't in the middle of the most secure part of the city, Michi and Kenshin both raised their hands and waved to Halui. The plaza crawled with Marines, both on and off duty, as it did with ordinary folk enjoying the vareity of foods available in the multitude of shops that lined the plaza.</p><p>Halui raised her hand in reply, jogging the last few yards to the table the twins were sitting at. "Hey guys, did you get to see everything you wanted to?" She sat down next to Kenshin, putting a heavy handbag down on the table.</p><p>"Not even close." Kenshin pushed a basket of chips towards her. "We decided to save the execution stand until you had the time, and we heard of this cool bar hidden away, like a secret pirate's bar. Chip?"</p><p>Halui helped herself to a couple. "Cool. I say we go find that bar. We need to rustle up some more info on the Grand Line anyway."</p><p>"Oh, that reminds me." Michi pulled the basket of chips closer to him. "They say the Marine Captain in charge here is a bloke called Smoker. Tough guy, hates losing."</p><p>"Smoker? What kind of quirky name is that?"</p><p>"The kind that we are not messing with," Kenshin said with a glance over his shoulder at a passing group of Marines. "As much fun you would have fighting, we're not here to attract attention."</p><p>"Fine." Halui laughed, "I'll avoid fighting the big bad this time."</p><p>"So not funny after the last time." Michi licked the salt off his fingers.</p><p>"Whatever. Hey! Did you finish off the chips?"</p><p>Michi stuck his tongue out at her. She set her head on her arms with a sigh. "Not like I wasn't hungry or anything."</p><p>"Sorry, Captain. We just stopped for a snack." Kenshin sent a scolding look at his brother. "Shall we go hunting for that bar then? Maybe a pint of beer will help until dinner."</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the bakery, Sharin linked her arms with Darren's. With the sun high overhead, he slipped on a pair of sunglasses and shifted the cake box in his hand. She pressed the side of her smiling face into his shoulder.</p><p>"Isn't this perfect?" She murmured. "Sun overhead, a light breeze, and the smell of life in the air."</p><p>Darren said, "The smell of sweat, hot sugar and gunpowder? Yeah, lovely."</p><p>"How is that any different from your laboratory?"</p><p>"The open air makes a difference, and I don't usually work with sugar. Except when you're in the room."</p><p>She hugged his arm tighter. "I love you too. Oh, look, musicians."</p><p>They paused for a minute to listen to the  small band playing a classical piece on an accordian, and a pair of guitars. Sharin would have stayed longer, but Darren insisted they move on after a passing Marine patrol officer gave them a longer than necessary look.</p><p>"Okay, is there anything you want to go see," Darren asked as they strolled down the street, "or shall we find somewhere to ear?"</p><p>"How about both?  We could go to a nice restuarant for a fancy lunch with a view."</p><p>"Something classic or modern?"</p><p>"Something local. But first, we should take the cake back to the Lunaria before it melts on us."</p><p>"Now that would be disastrous," he chuckled. "I think I saw a nice place close to the wharf. They had roses on the sills."</p><p>"Roses are so blah. We can find better."</p><p>"Fine. We'll do a little searching. Just for you."</p><p> </p><p>Arron politely pushed past a couple of girls blocking the narrow road that lead to the windward docks. One of them gasped, indignant and tossed her head of golden hair. He ignored her, now looking up at the shop names.</p><p>"Who the heck names a cafe after a ship?" Arron muttered, passing up a sailor themed restaurant called 'Moby Dick'. He quickly stepped to the side of a man pushing a cart full of sand bags.</p><p>"Excuse me." Arron motioned to a pair of Mothers talking in front of an open doorway. In the window, a display proudly boasted of having the most exotic fish for sale. He stepped inside and breathed in the smell of the ocean and fish guts.</p><p>A chill washed over him as the icy air inside clashed with the heat outside. Arron shivered and tucked is hands under the front of his white chef's shirt. A single display ran the width of the store, with a space on the side for a person to pass. In the display lay over a dozen different kinds of fish on a thick bed of ice.</p><p>Two men chatted over the counter, the one on the inside with a trimmed beard and thick arms and nicks on his fingers. The other was skinny and grizzled looking with a more haphazard bit of facial hair and a square jaw. Arron stepped closer to inspect the fish.</p><p>He whistled, "Is that a White Moray? Never thought I'd find one in these parts."</p><p>The two men didn't even flinch. The conversation about some pretty girl working in the diner up the street flowing effortlessly.</p><p>Arron frowned. "Hello? Paying customer here."</p><p>The butcher held up a finger. "Be with you in a minute. So, have you been to the main land recently?"</p><p>"Not this month. The catch is better to the south right now. I hear if you bait your nets with scallops you can catch some big spotted tunas."</p><p>"Hah! Spotted tuna don't go to the south at this time of year. You want the good haul you fish for Halibut."</p><p>"Dude," Arron growled, "you can finish your chat later. I want to buy fish."</p><p>"I'm busy right now. Please wait."</p><p>"For how long? An hour? You know what, I bet this is fake Moray. Exotic, my Ass."</p><p>The butcher's face scrunched up like a raisin. "Fake? Never in a thousand years would I sell fake fillets."</p><p>"Then quit acting like you aren't running a business. I can go somewhere else with my money."</p><p>One deep breath and he moved closer. "You wanted the moray?"</p><p>"I heard you're the one to get Blue Fin Darters. Is that true?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm the only in the city. But they're expensive. Can you afford it?"</p><p>Arron smirked. "I wouldn't ask if I couldn't. I'll take three, and two large fillets of Heartless Salmon."</p><p>"That's six hundred for the darters and one hudred for the salmon."</p><p>Arron counted out the payment from the allowance Halui had given him. The butcher took the beris and walked into the back room, letting an even colder waft of air out.</p><p>The other customer snorted loudly. "Waste of good fish."</p><p>Arron scowled. "You got something to say?"</p><p>"That you're a rude kid. Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?"</p><p>"Don't got no parents. Don't need no one to teach me that ignoring a customer is bad business."</p><p>"I am a customer."</p><p>"Right, and I'm a grandpa. Dude, you got nothing."</p><p>The guy stepped closer. "I got a right mind to shake you down for being uppity."</p><p>With a flick of his fingers, Arron pulled one of the dozen throwing knives strapped to his right leg and tossed it up in the air between them. It hovered for a second at eye level and then Arron snatched it out of the air with his left hand.</p><p>"Wanna try? Go ahead, give me an excuse to practice my skinning technique on a human."</p><p>Right then the butcher camed out with a wrapped parcel that he set on the top of the counter next to Arron.</p><p>"Your three Blue Fin Darters. Fletcher, I don't want human blood in the shop, so back off."</p><p>"Fine, the whelp will get what's coming to him soon enough. I'll see you round." The two traded looks and the guy called Fletcher strode out the door. The butcher leaned over to pull out two fat salmon fillets.</p><p>Arron  put away his knife. After another minute, a second, but smaller, parcel was set on the counter.</p><p>"There you go. Mind you get those back to your ship quick. Don't want them to go bad."</p><p>tucking the bulkier package under his left arm, Arron asked, "Don't you mean, to avoid your friend?"</p><p>"Fletcher don't like kids is all. Nothing to worry about."</p><p>"Have a good day then." Arron shouldered his fishy burden and walked back into the hot summer day.</p><p>It was a long walk back to the ship, but Arron enjoyed every minute of it. He strolled down the docks, dodging workers and smiling at the cortesans on the corners. For a coin, he bought a pastry from a sweet old woman selling the sweets at a corner.</p><p>"I got dinner!" he sang upon walking up the gang plank onto the Lunaria.</p><p>"Better not be clams again," Kenshin quipped, "those things gave me the runs."</p><p>Arron chuckled at the sight of the swordsman lounging in a makeshift hammock of rope in front of the map room. Kenshin shaded his face with a fan of folded paper and made the girliest face he could.</p><p>"I couldn't handle another serving of clams, Arron dear. They tasted like raw seaweed."</p><p>Arron almost dropped his parcels as he roared with laughter.</p><p>"Nice one, Kenshin. That was almost perfect."</p><p>"It's rude to laugh," Kenshin mimicked in a high pitch, causing Arron to laugh even more.</p><p>"Dude! Sharin will murder you if she hears that."</p><p>"Then I guess, she better not." Kenshin dropped out of the hammock. "So, what'd  you buy?"</p><p>"Blue Fin Darters. I plan on making a stew. Here, open the stores?" Arron nodded to the hatch.</p><p>Kenshin drew his katana and flipped the latch with the tip of the blade. Easing the hatch open, he kicked it up with one bare foot.</p><p>"Darters, huh? You just love to splurge."</p><p>Arron jumped down into the hip deep storage space and deposited the packages in the darkest corner.</p><p>"What? You know the captain likes good food after a shore leave."</p><p>He climbed out and Kenshin kicked the hatch closed.</p><p>"Only works so long as she's got carving materials to pay for it. We don't make that much with pillaging."</p><p>"We don't pillage is more like it." Arron jumped up onto the rail, swinging his legs over the side. "Not nearly enough for being pirates."</p><p>"You're only sixteen, Arron, give it some time." Kenshin leaned on the rail next to him. "We have plenty."</p><p>"Says the eighteen year old!" Arron huffed, "You got a lot of nerve giving me advice."</p><p>"Says the eighteen year old," Kenshin wheezed, much to Arron's annoyance.</p><p>"Dude."</p><p>"What can I say. I like living it up." He turned and stretched backward over the rail. "Try it. I know you want to."</p><p>"What I want is to make a difference."</p><p>Kenshin snorted.</p><p>"A difference in what, your hairdo?"</p><p>Arron rolled his eyes. "You know what? You can spend the rest of your shift pretending to be Sharin." He kicked off, landing on the dock with both feet.</p><p>Kenshin called down, "Hal wants to meet up by the execution stand later."</p><p>"See ya then, dollface." Arron waved two fingers over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Having drunk his way through five different bars in two hours, Zael stumbled his way into Execution Square with a buxom babe on his arm. He'd lost his hat, but could hardly remember wearing it in the first place.</p><p>"And then I kicked him right into the drink. He floundered for a moment, but the pond was only two feet deep," Zael said to his adoring audience. The girl gazed up at his chizeled face with big hungry eyes. She reached up and ran her tailored nails down his jawline.</p><p>"So brave, And handsome. How could you make me wait so long?"</p><p>"My apologies. I will try not to make you wait any longer."</p><p>She giggled. "I know a lovely place we could go. Quiet and -oh!" She gripped his arm tighter when another man bumped her in passing. "Watch it."</p><p>The man sneered and kept on, the two on his side making obsene gestures.</p><p>"Hey, don't draw attention," A woman said, tugging at her partner's elbow.</p><p>Zael squinted at them, a question vanishing nearly as fast as it rose up.</p><p>"Ugh, creeps," his arm candy complained. "Let's go somewhere more private."</p><p>He grinned. "That sounds like an excellent idea."</p><p>"Glad you agree. Come with me." She took his hand and pulled him through the crowd.</p><p>Zael stumbled on a flagstone, taking three quick steps to regain his footing. His fingers slid out of her grasp.</p><p>"This is the perfect chance," the crook muttered to his partner as they watched Zael drunkenly follow the girl through the crowd. "We should jump him, Peter."</p><p>Peter, the fellow who had been chided to not draw attention by his girlfriend, glowered from under the brim of his blue yankee hat. "We stick to the plan. This is too open, too uncertain."</p><p>"He's drunk and alone. There's not better opportunity."</p><p>"Boys," The woman next to him interrupted with a hand on Peter's chest, "We need them all together for this to work. Besides, he might be alone, but I saw the Green Bandit on the other side of the plaza with two squads of Marines between us and them."</p><p>"See?" Peter said, "Not the right time to move."</p><p> </p><p>On his way back out, Arron stopped at a snack shop that had an assortment of freshly fried goods. Picking out a sample of fried banana slices and a serving of fried catfish, he strolled on down the walk. He was still close to the docks and shipyards, so most of the people around were sea faring folks and marines. None of the Marines looked twice at him, not that he expected them to; Halui was the one with the bounty.</p><p>Arron enjoyed the stroll with the sun on his back, finishing off his snack while surveying the buildings that he passed. He wondered how climbable one flower shop with a balcony over it was and then kept walking when he got a nasty look from the old woman arranging flowers.He got that a lot. He wasn't tall like Kenshin and Michi. He wasn't charming like Zael. He definitely wasn't rugged looking like Darren, despite Darren being the biggest coward ever. Arron was a small teenager with long blue hair and eyes that darted all over the place. No one ever liked him at a glance.</p><p>Arron stopped walking only because three strapping men stood shoulder to shoulder in his path. He looked up at their sun darkened faces and scowled.</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>"You got a problem, shorty," The middle man said. He wore a bright red scarf over his greasy looking hair.</p><p>"You're in my way, scarfy," Arron returned.</p><p>"Go back the way you came. Nothing for you past us."</p><p>Arron glanced over his shoulder and saw another bulky sailor and the creep, Fletcher, in the corner of his eye. He let a smirk pull at his lips.</p><p>"So this is your idea of fair play, eh, Fletching?"</p><p>Fletcher snarled. "Fletcher."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My name is Fletcher."</p><p>"Right, sorry about that, Flitter."</p><p>Fletcher's knuckles turned white as he tightened his hands into fists.</p><p>Arron waved to his wall of flesh. "You mind moving the wall? I'm not into grown men."</p><p>Scarfy turned purple, taking a step back out line. Fletcher turned red.</p><p>"You know, I was just going to teach you a lesson. Knock you around a bit for being disrespectful to your elders. After that, I think I need to chop something off. Maybe a hand, or a leg."</p><p>Arron turned to face Fletcher, fingers drifting to his knives. A heavy hand clamped on his shoulder. With a flick, he had two knives in hand. Breath rushed out of his lungs as his knees hit the ground. Arron blinked once, only having enough time to take it in before rough hands seized his arms and dragged him to the side.</p><p>Arron got one foot under him only to have it kicked out. He was pushed up against the wall by Scarfy and his buddy, a blonde fellow with a fat gold hoop earring. Each held one of his arms tight as Fletcher drew a carving knife from his sash.</p><p>"Best hold still or this will hurt more than it should."</p><p>"Yeah, because that always works out," Arron muttered, flexing his hands. One of his knives still hung in his hand.</p><p>Blood splattered his white sleeves. Arron stabbed higher up, cutting deep into Blondie's shoulder. Blondie stumbled sideways, knocking into his friend. Pulling free, Arron ran out of the alley and back into the street. The two men at the alley's entrance were in the middle of turning around when the small teen rushed past.</p><p>He broke out, pushing by two chatting sailors. Yelling trailed him down the street: angry and loud. Arron skidded around the corner and ran right into a pack of patrolling marines.</p><p>"Watch where yer goin." The leading man moved to shove Arron aside but stopped with a smear of red on his palm. "What?"</p><p>Arron's breath caught, all too aware in that moment of how he looked with a dripping knife in his hand and blood on his clothes, running down the street.</p><p>"They attacked me, Sir," Arron babbled like the child he had been before taking up piracy with Halui. "I done nothin' wrong, only mindin my own business, 'nd they attacked me."</p><p>"He went that way!" They heard Fletcher yell. Arron dropped his knife and squeezed into the middle of the squad.</p><p>There was blood splatter on Fletcher's coat. He raised his arm, pointing directly at the marines with his blade as the color drained from his face. Seven rifles leveled at his and his lackey's heads.</p><p>"Stay where you are!" the captain ordered. "Put the weapon on the ground!"</p><p>Hands went up in the air.</p><p>Fletcher slowly lowered his carving knife. "Take it easy, Officer. Was just chasing a scoundrel through here. Went right past you I believe."</p><p>"Is that blood on your clothes?"</p><p>"Scoundrel cut one of my men, Officer. Please, did you see him. He's a boy in white and blue."</p><p>Eyes turned to the middle of the squad and the empty space that Arron no longer occupied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Captain Smoker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Say cheese," the photographer cued. The young pirates cracked awkward grins and there was a flash of light from the camera. "All good."</p><p>Halui broke from the group to approach the  dusty man. "How long will it take you to develop the picture?"</p><p>"An hour once I return to the shop." He dug a card from his breast pocket and handed it over. "Come to this address just after nightfall and It will be ready for you."</p><p>She took three bills from her wallet and pressed them into his hand. "For descretion. I wouldn't want the wrong people to find out where I am."</p><p>He tucked the money into his pocket and tipped his hat. "I understand miss. No one will hear of you from me. Have a good day."</p><p>"Hal, come along already."</p><p>"Coming." She returned to the group as they stood at the base of the execution stand. "I wish Sharin could have been here."</p><p>"But that would mean leaving Lunaria unguarded," Michi said. He squinted at Zael. "Dude, are you still drunk?"</p><p>Zael grinned from ear to ear. "You have no clue, Michi. You have no clue."</p><p>"I think I can guess." Michi rolled his eyes over to Kenshin. Kenshin leaned down and whispered in Halui's ear, spurring a giggle from her. Halui gave Kenshin a shove.</p><p>"Darren, did you bring it?" She asked.</p><p>From his belt he pulled a flask. "The best. Who wants to start?"</p><p>Zael raised his hand. "May I, My Captain?"</p><p>She nodded and Darren handed over the flask.</p><p>Zael unscrewed the cap. "I'd like to start with saying life so far has not lived up to certain promises, so I'll be expecting better on the other side. It's been fun though, not giving the orders for once. So here's to better tidings and more fights." He lifted the flask in a toast and took a sip of the liquor within.</p><p>"Allright, my turn you crazy drunk." Kenshin pulled the flask from Zael's fingers. "This was barely more than a dream when we started this journey. What was it, two years ago? I am proud to say it is so much more than a dream today. I look forward to the next chapter of our adventure." He took a swig and passed it to Arron.</p><p>Arron stared into the flask like it might try to drink back. "I honestly don't know what to say. I used to be nothing, just the kitchen help that got yelled at for cooking. I never thought about the future. So, even if there's nothing else, I'd like to say thank you, for giving me a future." He sniffed at the flask and then took a sip with a grimace.</p><p>"Tastes terrible, Darren."</p><p>"Everyone's a critic," Darren muttered. "My turn then."</p><p>The flask traded hands. Darren lifted it to eye level.</p><p>"We met in different ways. At home and on the road. We found each other. I found love in the strangest of places. No matter what happens next, I want to keep what we have and the bonds we have made. I know the world we wish to rule is rough and troublesome, but I have faith that the love we have for eachother will keep us together and strong."</p><p>He drank and held it out to Halui, but she motioned for Michi to take it next.</p><p>"Always have to be last," Michi muttered at the flask. "You were the last to the ship. You were last to every single fight. Granted it was usually because you had to make sure the battles started right, but still, dramatic entrances every single time.</p><p>"Course not to be long, I'd like to raise this toast to being by your side until the end of the line." He smiled at Halui while he took a drink. She took the flask from him with a sideways grin.</p><p>"To all of you, because without you I would so be dead by now. I'd have run off from home without any support, most likely end up on some ship to the middle of nowhere. To your support in the past and the future. To the days ahead that seem so far away."</p><p>She drank and grimaced. "That is strong stuff, Darren. Do I need to worry about you blowing up the ship with this stuff?"</p><p>Darren tucked the flask back onto his belt. "Not this stuff. I only make enough for a few rounds at any rate. It's only the actual bombs that might blow up the ship and you know how careful I am with those."</p><p>Eyes lit on his many scars with irony and amusement. Kenshin lightly punched him on the arm and beckoned with a hand.</p><p>"We should move on now." He looked across the way at a pair of marines. "Find a bar to drink in probably."</p><p>"Sounds like a splendid idea to me," Zael said.</p><p>"I saw a bar down on Flowers Street," Halui suggested, hooking Michi and Arron by the arm. "We can go there until dark. Sound good, Ken?"</p><p>"Splendid, My Captain."</p><p>Kenshin steadied Zael as he swayed with the first couple steps.</p><p>"Alright, so who wants to play a round of blackjack?" Michi inquired. "I bought a new deck today and am itching to try it out."</p><p>"I'll only play if Kenshin doesn't," Darren said.</p><p>"That will never happen," Kenshin said. "Best get happy on the sidelines."</p><p>"Oh, I already am," Darren sighed.</p><p>Laughing, they made their way out of the square. Zael managed to stay upright most of the time, but occasionally careened in Kenshin. Michi leaned behind Halui's back, prodding Arron with a snark comment about his new clothes. Arron gave a tug to the neckline of his collared blue shirt with neat white buttons.</p><p>Halui chided Michi with a grin, in the middle of telling him about a new design for the ship when he turned away.</p><p>"Michi?"</p><p>He lurched, jerking into her path with hands flung wide. Halui grabbed onto his waist to keep from falling over him. Michi's legs bent.</p><p>"You missed," they all heard.</p><p>The first thing they noticed was the woman's red flower hair piece, stark on her blonde hair. Then they saw the skinny man kneeling next to her with a blowpipe in his hands. Two more stepped out of the crowd, drawing swords. The bystanders backed up, wary as Kenshin drew his katana and Arron his knives.</p><p>"Captain?" Darren murmured, fingering his empty belt. "I hope you have a plan."</p><p>Halui looked to Michi. His skin was clammy, but he had enough strength to pull the dart from his chest and stand.</p><p>"Take Michi to the ship," Halui ordered, pushing her bag into Darren's arms. "That dart is probably poisoned."</p><p>"I can fight," Michi grunted.</p><p>"No, you need treatment. Darren, Go." She drew her pistol from where she'd hidden it under her shirt and leveled it at the other woman. "We'll handle this."</p><p>Peter, moving to block the way towards the water, said, "None of you are going anywhere."</p><p>Halui sized each of the four up. The man with the blowpipe was thin, but his bare forearms were wirey. The woman with him held no weapons, but her skirts had the kind of folds that might hide something thin and nasty. Peter had the air of an expert swordsman and a dangerous mark. His fellow dueler did not seem quite so confident, but still held his sword steadily.</p><p>"Kenshin, you know your mark," She said. He already watched Peter with cautious eyes. "Zael, watch his back. Arron, you're with me."</p><p>She squeezed the trigger. Both woman and dart user ducked. The bullet hit the brick wall, sending shards falling to the pavement.</p><p>Metal clashed between Kenshin and Peter. Zael stepped up, punching the lesser swordsman as he closed in on Kenshin's rear.</p><p>Hauli rolled to her left, a dart whizzing through the air. Arron tossed his first set of knives, one blade striking flesh, the other bouncing off the pavement.</p><p>Peter lunged in, sensing an opening in the younger man's swordplay, only to be drawn further than he intended. Kenshin sneered, disarming Peter with a cut to the hand and ending the fight with an efficient slash at head height.</p><p>Zael danced drunkenly, narrowly avoiding a wound on his front by nearly bending over backward. He kicked lightly, making contact on the man's leg, but little impact. His opponent half-laughed and cut low.</p><p>Halui shot twice, bullets striking brick and glass. The woman ran quarter ways around the cleared circle so people stood behind her and drew a whip from within the folds of her skirt. The air cracked inches from Halui's head.</p><p>The dart user switched to a sea axe, swinging for Arron's ribs as he came closer. Arron deflected the attack and skipped back. He refilled his hands and darted in, blocking the next cut with both knives and countered.</p><p>"Need help?" Kenshin pulled the dead guy's sword from his fingers.</p><p>"Nah, I'm good," Zael slurred as he sidestepped a swing.</p><p>"Good." Kenshin turned away to watch Halui dodge the crack of the whip. "Should've brought your katana, Captain."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, because standing out sounds like such a great idea." Halui shot at the woman and grazed her arm. The woman yelled in fury and lashed out. Halui's gun jumped out of her hand. "Ow."</p><p>"Catch."</p><p>Halui grabbed the sword out of the air and gave it a test spin. The woman's face twisted in a snarl.</p><p>"You'll pay for his life."</p><p>"You'll pay for wasting my time," Halui shot back, lunging in.</p><p>Zael swayed on his feet, blinking to clear his head from a bought of dizzyness. His opponent tried to take advantage, but Zael swung out to the side, spinning three sixty to snap his foot up in a back round house.</p><p>He hit solidly. The swordsman stumbled, eyelids fluttering, and then his eyes rolled up in his head. Zael steadied himself and took a look around.</p><p>Arron deflected a blow and slashed, moving even closer to his enemy. He stood inches away, eyes focused.</p><p>The man took a step back and swung. His arm stopped midway, frozen like the look of shock coming over his face. Arron pulled his knife out of the man's throat, stepping aside.</p><p>Halui cut in on the woman, cutting the whip in two and then cutting her skirts. The woman jumped back. Kenshin ran in, blocking off her escape. He cut horizontally, going clean through her.</p><p>"Nasty," Zael muttered with a hiccup. "You just love making a mess."</p><p>"And you are drunk." Kenshin wiped off his weapon and sheathed it. "Captain, we need to move before Marines come to call."</p><p>"Agreed. Back to the ship. Now."</p><p>They all started to leave. Boots stomped the ground. The scared and fascinated bystanders faded back, letting the lines of Marines take position on the street.</p><p>Zael swore.</p><p>"Fancy seeing the Green Bandit in Logue Town," a gravely, strong, loud voice said. A Marine Captain stepped up between his men, a fat cigar smoking in his fingers. "Stupid move on your part."</p><p>Halui picked up her gun, holding it in her left and the stolen katana in her right. "First chance you guys get, Run."</p><p>"We are not leaving you, Captain," Arron said.</p><p>"Not asking you to." She counted those facing her.</p><p>"You're outnumbered, youngster."</p><p>"I run a small crew, Big Guy. Numbers are never the issue." Halui glanced over at Zael. He still had a tilt to his head that showed how inebriated he was.</p><p>The Marine took a drag of his cigar. "I'll give you to the count of five. Either surrender or my men open fire. One."</p><p>Kenshin whispered in Halui's ear. "What's your play?"</p><p>"Two."</p><p>"Battering Ram," Halui belted. Zael lurched forward into a sprint. He closelined two of the marines, pushing into the line. Kenshin blurred behind him, sword cutting aside the next closest Marine as he turned to shoot Zael.</p><p>Together Halui and Arron bolted through the gap. Gunshots followed them, bullets flying wide.</p><p>A whisper of instinct pushed Halui to zigzag to her left. White smoke billowed through the smoke, wrapping around Arron, who had been running next to her. With what appeared to be fingers, the smoke clutched tightly to Arron's middle and lifted him up from the road.</p><p>"Logia user!" Halui yelled, jumping back from a second plume. The Marine Captain from before grimaced, still puffing on his cigar while both arms turned to thick white fog.</p><p>Hearing his Captain shout, Zael skidded to a stop. Kenshin passed him up with a high five for luck. Zael swayed as he took his first step and then took on the enemy Captain with a blood curdling roar and a bull rush.</p><p>Arron flipped in the air when he dropped, the smoke dissipating as quickly as it had formed. Halui grabbed his arm, pulling until he picked up the speed to catch up.</p><p>"I hope Zael can get away from that guy," Arron said as they passed up an antiques shop with wide-eyed customers staring down the street.</p><p>"You know he will." Halui told him, praying for the same exact thing he did. "Zael is trained specifically for fruit users."</p><p>Arron said nothing more, his young face going hard as he thought of what would happen if Zael lost.</p><p>They reached Lunaria to find Darren wrestling with the sails on his own. Halui gave Arron a push to go up before her and turned to peer hopefully for her final crew member. All she could see were empty streets.</p><p>"Zael'l catch up, Hal. C'mon and give me a hand with this line."</p><p>Halui swallowed, burying her concern as deep as possible. Together, she and Kenshin hauled on the line. The sails unfurled, catching a bit of wind.</p><p>Arron drew up the anchor and quickly went to help Darren with the cannon set at the prow.</p><p>"Halt in the name of the law!" Soldiers march at the double onto the quiet dock and lined up in a semi-circle around the boarding plank. "Surrender now and none of you will be harmed!"</p><p>Kenshin leaned on the rail. "Sure, just lower the guns and we'll come right out."</p><p>"This is not a laughing matter, Boy," The middle aged man growled. "You will be shown leniency if you cooperate."</p><p>"Is that what you tell all the girls?" Kenshin sneered with a wink. "A bit lame for a pick up line."</p><p>The man turned pink. "You have till the count of five. One!"</p><p>Halui rolled her eyes at Kenshin's arrogant grin.</p><p>"Two!"</p><p>Sharin popped up from the hatch, her brow beaded with sweat and blood smeared on her sleeves. She cast a questioning look to Arron.</p><p>"Three!"</p><p>Darren politely squeezed past Sharin, holding a box and a katana gilded with gold leaves.</p><p>"Four!"</p><p>Halui drew her katana without taking the scabbard from Darren's hand. Arron stepped closer, accepting an apple sized smoke bomb from the contents of the box.</p><p>"Five!"</p><p>Halui tucked under the rail, pistol raised and katana ready. Holding bombs in both hands, Darren and Arron crouched on the other side of the ramp. Sharin scurried over to the helm, careful to keep her head down. Kenshin stuck his tongue out at the Marines and dove to the cacophony of exploding gun powder.</p><p>Bullets peppered the air, a few splintering into the rail at their backs.</p><p>"Now." The four of them stood at the same time.</p><p>With an excited yell, Kenshin jumped ship, landing right on a very startled looking Marine. Halui shot twice, hitting her target in the abdomen and chest. Two bombs went flying.</p><p>The first to explode shed light so bright, Halui had to tilt her head to the side. The second went off a second later, sending clouds of dark gray smoke billowing over the dock.</p><p>Anyone else would have faltered in the thick cover. Kenshin pushed on, cutting through the Marines as they fumbled to follow his movements. They blinked away sunspots in their vision only to fall under his blade.</p><p>Halui waited, tense under her stoic expression. She could sense Kenshin moving in the smoke, strong as ever.</p><p>"Incoming, Captain!" Sharin yelled from her place at the helm. Turning her gaze further down the dock, she saw two more clumps of Marines headed towards them, lead by the Captain from earlier. A chill ran down her spine.</p><p>"We're leaving," she ordered, tucking her pistol behind her back once more. "Ken, get back here!"</p><p>The smoke began to fade, pushed by the strengthening breeze. Kenshin ducked as one of the remaining men tried to hit him with the butt of a rifle.  He had all but decimated them, leaving only a handful still standing. Kenshin lunged in, katana moving faster than either of the men next to him could see.</p><p>"Arron, get on the sails." Halui strode over to take the helm. "Sharin, help him. Darren, cover Kenshin's escape."</p><p>As she gripped the wheel spokes, Halui felt a lump grow in her stomach. Lunaria groaned, the wind catching in the sails. Darren tossed a handful of cherry bombs at the approaching Marines, gaining precious seconds.</p><p>Kenshin whirled, slashing open a cheek, and ran for the ramp. Pure white smoke cut him off. He swore, loudly.</p><p>Darren vaulted over the rail, much to Sharin's despair. He tumbled awkwardly on the dock, foot sliding in a pool of blood. A paper wrapped ball no bigger than an apricot flew from his fingers, cracking at the feet of the foremost Marines.</p><p>The dock shook, wood splintering. Kenshin lowered his center of gravity and knocked a chunk of aged oak out of the air.</p><p>Darren gave Kenshin a push. "Go! I'll keep them back long enough for you to get away."</p><p>"What about you," Kenshin asked.</p><p>"She needs you more than me," Darren said, no louder than he needed. He could see Sharin watching them with big eyes. "Keep Sharin safe for me?"</p><p>Kenshin nodded and ran up the ramp. Darren tossed up a smoke bomb and another handful of cherry bombs.</p><p>"Go!" Kenshin said, reaching the deck. Leaning down, he shoved off the gang plank. Darren grinned up at him and dove into the smoke.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Sharin ran over, eyes searching the dark cloud. "Darren get back here.</p><p>Kenshin pulled her back. "He's letting us get away. Come on, we might get shot standing here."</p><p>She pushed him away. "And you let him? I thought you were friends?"</p><p>Kenshin clenched his jaw. Looking up at him, her mouth trembled.</p><p>"I don't like this either, Sharin," He murmured.</p><p>The ship was moving out now, the feet between them growing faster. Sharin looked over at Halui and Arron and then gazed at the docks.</p><p>"I can't leave him."</p><p>"Sharin."</p><p>"No."</p><p>He grabbed her arm as she lunged for the open air. She twisted, slapping him as hard as she could. His grip slipped and she jumped into the water.</p><p>"Sharin!" Kenshin leaned over the rail to look for her and took a bullet graze as stray gunfire reached them. He ducked and waited for the ship to pull further away.</p><p>"What happened," Halui asked when he finally came up to take the wheel.</p><p>"Darren stayed to keep the Marines occupied and Sharin jumped to be with him." Kenshin couldn't meet her eyes.</p><p>She didn't look at him either. She swallowed and nodded slowly. "I'm going to go check on Michi."</p><p>Feeling a little ashamed for forgetting about his brother, Kenshin nodded and took her place at the helm. Halui strode for the hatch.</p><p>"Keep an eye out for more Marines, will you," she asked Arron. He gave her a tired thumbs up from his place on the rigging.</p><p>Michi sat up on the bed in storage. Since the ship had no infirmary, they had modified the room to be multi-purpose. Boxes were stacked on the wall, holding tools, spices, nails, wood blocks, bags of sugar and bottles of various chemicals Darren used for his experiments. A cabinet at the far wall was full of medical supplies.</p><p>Michi pressed a hand to his head, not sure if the woozy feeling was from the poison or from the movement of the ship. The loud noises overhead had stopped at least, so his ears no longer rang.</p><p>Halui stood in the doorway, looking him over, her expression stiff.</p><p>"Something happen?" he croaked.</p><p>"Marines," She said. Tucking her hair behind her ears she strode into the room and laid a hand on his forehead. "You look better, but you're sweating still."</p><p>"Side effects. Sharin said it would fade in a few hours." He stood up and groaned, holding his head in one hand.</p><p>"Sit back down."</p><p>"Not happening, Captain. You need me on look out. And Sharin can keep an eye on me up there, just as well."</p><p>Halui faltered for just a moment. Long enough for Michi to see the hurt in her eyes.</p><p>"Halui?"</p><p>"We lost Zael, Darren, and Sharin."</p><p>"What? But Zael's-"</p><p>"Drunk. Doesn't matter now. They have a Logia user."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Halui shook her head. "Don't give me that look. It's not practical."</p><p>Arron stuck his down the hatch and yelled, "We got incoming!"</p><p>Halui sighed. "Either stay down here or come up and help Arron on guns. Looks like the nightmare isn't over."</p><p>A cannon ball shot over the rails as they climbed back on deck. Arron saw them and ran over to the cannon, turning it to aim.</p><p>The Marine vessel loomed over them, an impressive Galleon compared to the small schooner.</p><p>"Direction, Hal?"</p><p>"The Grand Line," she called, climbing the rigging. Down below she heard the boys fire the first return shot.</p><p>In the Crow's nest, Halui found Michi's rifle and a box of ammunition strapped to the mast. She took them, reloading the weapon.</p><p>There were no shouted demands for surrender. Only open fire. Halui hid behind the wall of the nest as bullets peppered the ship.</p><p>She looked down the sight, counting easily a couple dozen within sight.</p><p>A cannonball ripped through the rail, putting a gouge in the deck.</p><p>Halui shot one of the men with more decoration on his uniform. He dropped, causing the two next to him to drop in concern. She ducked and ejected the casing. Metal ripped a hole her wood shielding.</p><p>She could hear Arron let out a whoop of joy shortly after the sound of cracking wood and people yelling. Halui swiveled, bring up the rifle for her next target.</p><p>She heard the metal ring of something ricocheting off the barrel of her gun. She flinched, feeling a tear in her skin. Blood dripped down the side of her face.</p><p>Later, Halui would barely recall how the fight ended, vaguely knowing there were several more blasts from the cannon's on both sides before the Marines broke away. She wouldn't remember the rage that overcame her careful calm when a cannonball ripped through the planks where Arron and Michi stood.</p><p>Half the prow gave way, dumping wood and cannon into the ocean. Kenshin shouted, but did not dare leave the helm.</p><p>He caught sight of a flash of green overhead and yelled for caution. Halui ignored him. Swinging on one of the lines, she dropped off an upward fall onto the Marine deck. She rolled, cutting low with her katana. The Marines moved to surround her. She pressed forward.</p><p>Guns were switched for blades as none of her enemy wished to risk shooting each other as she nimbly maneuvered between them. She barely aimed, only cut deep and fast.</p><p>Halui took cuts on her face and arms, but she never noticed. She dove recklessly inside the range of one man, rage filling her eyes. His guard slipped. She cut him down and moved on.</p><p>Based on the yells that went up, Kenshin could easily guess how much damage Halui had done. He heard an explosion and saw spurts of fire as wooden shrapnel flew over the enemy rail. The galleon leaned slightly to port, turning away from Lunaria. Kenshin's knuckles turned white on the wheel spokes.</p><p>Halui surged over the rail, taking one poor sailor with her as a cushion to land on. There was a wet crunch and Halui rolled twice on her side.</p><p>"Hal?" Kenshin waited with bated breath until he saw her push up onto all fours. "Are you an idiot," he accused.</p><p>Halui breathed hard, feeling all of her cuts and the weight of the fall. She raised her head and saw the hole in her ship and bit her lip.</p><p>Pushing to her feet, she groaned and put a hand on her hip. Already, she could feel a bruise growing there.</p><p>"I had to do something," She told him, limping over. She watched the Marine ship sail away, still smoking from the fire she had caused.</p><p>"Could you have not given me a heart attack?"</p><p>"You survived. Michi-" She cut off, the words stuck in her throat.</p><p>He understood. "Go patch yourself up. I'll yell if they come back."</p><p>"If they come back, I'll slaughter them," Halui growled, rubbing her arms. Her elbow was turning a lovely blue color.</p><p>He tried to laugh, but it came out strained and ironic. "We both will, Hal. We both will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years later Somewhere in the New World</p><p> </p><p>Halui glided her tiny row boat onto the beach of the jungle island in the dark of one star-lit night. She stepped out as the keel ground up on the sand and hauled it further up from the tide. The water and sand swirled around her bare feet, wetting the very hem of her capris.</p><p>Placing the anchor line over her shoulder she dug in and pulled it up to the first tree a few yards and secured the rope around the scrawny trunk. She could feel a slight breeze breathing out of the forest, bringing with it the sound of night predators, cicadas and laughter somewhere far off. For a moment, she considered going in search of the people in case of shelter, but a memory persisted to disuade her.</p><p>Halui pulled the rucksack of whiskey, bread, cheese, rum and sake that she had brought for the journey. Also in the bottom of the bag was her last set of bandages, which she picked out for the moment; that and the bottle of rum for a swig.</p><p>Peeling off her shirt, she rewrapped the healing gash in her arm, using the rum to blank out the pain. Then, having redressed, Halui sat there on the beach, just staring across the waves and the wind.</p><p>Halui opened eyes she failed recalling to close and immediately fumbled in the dark for the bottle of rum she remembered having at her side. Finding the bottle nearly empty, she swore and drained it before noticing the sound of footsteps coming closer. Gathering her feet under her, she swayed to her feet, empty rum bottle in one hand. She took a deep breath and felt the air around them.</p><p>Three approached from her right along the beach. One hunkered through the musk to flank her left side. The scent of seven booze stanched and sweaty men filtered through the mildew of the lush jungle at her back. Halui pretended to stretch upward long enough for one of the men behind her to get eager and run for a tackle.</p><p>She dropped to one knee, curling into a tight ball. He tumbled onto his face over her back. Spinning as she rose, the rum bottle went flying through the air at the next closest of the brigands.</p><p>The man raise the cutlass in hand to knock it away and got a solid kick to the face for his effort as Halui suddenly appeared there, grabbing the bottle effortlessly out of the air.</p><p>She rode his face to the ground, jumped off and shocked the next one on the attack with the miracle of her body. As he closed in, expecting an easy target, she slid right past, going untouched by his blade and charge. Invisible claws shredded his clothes and chest open. She brought up the rum bottle in her hand to deflect a sword cut and countered with a jab with her open hand past his guard. The dark blanketed man went down to his knees trying to plug a mysterious hole in his gut that bled profusely.</p><p>A whistling noise at her back should have been enough time for her to go untouchable, but even so, the blade sliced clean into her shoulder. One knee hit the sand and pebbles before a heavy weight struck the back of her neck. With a grunt, Halui cushioned her fall with her partially better arm, letting the groan slowly dwindle off as she pushed up.</p><p>A heavy boot slammed into the cut shoulder. A familiar voice demanded, “Who are you and what are you doing here?”</p><p>Struggling not to laugh she cut back, “Is that really how you treat a complete stranger washed up on the beach?”</p><p>The pressure he put on her shoulder increased slightly. “This is no civilized island, Miss, and here we work by my rules. So, name and business.”</p><p>She clenched a fistful of sand in one hand. “Go to hell, Pirate!” Rolling so his boot slid off, she threw the sand up above her as hard as possible. She heard the man sputter a curse, confirming her hit. She floated up, grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the ground with a sonic boom. Sand, dirt and rocks exploded into the air around them.</p><p>“Now, you listen to me. I was minding my own damned business when you folk woke me up. So give me one good reason not to rip you a new one along with this blasted island and everyone on it.”</p><p>“I still got my gun,” He said, in a tone that made his salty voice seem even more like she’d heard it before. Light reflected for a second off the barrel of a revolver pointed up at her. “And I’m betting any devil fruit move you make that can destroy us will take longer than it will for me to pull the trigger.”</p><p>She stared at him, trying to make out his heavily shaded features in the dim lighting. Growling, she stomped away from him. “Damnit all, Shanks, I was about to kill you!”</p><p>The others still standing moved inward cautiously, but with one hand motion from the man, they stopped and waiting. Shanks stood and peered carefully at her. “Do we know each other, lass?”</p><p>“Three years ago, back in the East Blue. The name’s Halui Devongreen.”</p><p>“The bitch gutted me,” one of the downed men moaned.</p><p>Shanks hissed, “And we’ve all had worse. Guys, get the wounded back to camp. I’ll be there in a moment.”</p><p>While the majority of the men did as he said, one folded his arms and grumbled, “You plan on going goo-goo over a girl, Captain?”</p><p>“You weren’t with me three years ago, Yale. Halui is the blood of Gol D Roger himself and a friend.”</p><p>Halui swore that she could hear Yale’s eyes and blood vessels popping out of his skin. He sputtered something incoherently rude and trotted off down the stretch of beach. Only when they were alone, did Shanks speak again.</p><p>“Sorry about the shoulder. The moment I saw you go right through my man, I knew I had to end the fight fast.”</p><p>Halui fingered the part of the gash she could reach. “What was the idea of coming out here for a fight anyway?”</p><p>“Stranger in a strange land, so to speak. Will you join us at camp? We’ve plenty of food and booze to share.”</p><p>“Fine by me. You can patch up the hurt while you’re at it too." Halui bent by her rowboat for the rucksack that held her supplies. Shanks wiped off his sword and sheathed it on his hip.</p><p>"So, been here awhile?” Halui moved to walk beside Shanks when he entered the trees.</p><p>“For the most part. This jungle island is what I call home when I don’t feel like sailing. Speaking of sailing, I don’t see your Lunaria anywhere.”</p><p>“Yours is not the first fight I’ve seen these past few days. The Green Bandannas  got caught in a net by three marine ships while leaving an island four days ago. Cutting our way free was easy enough but I had to give the Lunaria a running start. I think next time I see it, my bounty will have gone up again.”</p><p>“I imagine your crew isn’t happy about leaving you behind. How are they doing, by the way. I liked your First Mate, Kenshin.”</p><p>If there had been more light in the jungle, he’d have seen her face go dark. Instead, he saw nothing and only wondered at the slight pause in the conversation. Halui explained, “They’re gone, Shanks. Long story, but everyone of my crew you know are either dead or in prison. My current crew is one I gathered while in the Grand Line.”</p><p>“Sorry to hear that. They were a good group of kids.” Shanks pushed aside a low hanging branch.</p><p>“None of us were good kids and you know it. My current crew, well some care enough to protest, but I’m sure when I catch back up, it’ll be business as usual. I assume, your crew is still healthy?”</p><p>“Healthy and Thirsty. Ah, we’re getting close.” They could see the light of fire now in between the trees. “Don’t worry about us. Just relax and have fun.”</p><p>“I’ll certainly try, ah!” A full leafy branch slapped her side and arm as it slid past Shanks. The pain riding on her arm from the older injury went straight to her head. She swore and paused to lean against a tree.</p><p>“Halui? You alright?” The light played across his worried expression as he turned around and looked at her.</p><p>She forced out a smile. “Yea, fine. It was nothing.” She continued walking, if a bit stiffly, and Shanks switched to walking behind her. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head.</p><p>They exited the thickness of the jungle into a firelit mottled clearing with plenty of makeshift shelters made out of branches and tanned animal skins to go around. A good amount of the people were already asleep, though those that remained awake were being plenty noisy and drunk. Shanks ducked a branch and waved for her to follow him past those first few campfires.</p><p>In the light, Halui could see that time had not bothered Shanks much. The one armed pirate grinned crooked and sported the same scars on his face that he always refused to explain. He wore sandals, sand dusting the hem of his wide, black pants.</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at the sight of the young woman. Unlike him, she had grown quite a bit. Halui's strawberry blonde hair fell clear past her shoulders, bound up only by her trademark green bandana with the white crossed swords. She rubbed her arm, touching a spot lower than the stab wound he'd given her. The edge of bandages peeked out from under her sleeve.</p><p>When he'd met her three years passed, she'd barely looked a woman, so boyish, it was only her choice of clothing that made a difference. Now, her large bust made it hard not to see. She was still thick with muscle, but the curves of her body were supple and desceptively soft looking. Shanks guessed that any man that tried moves on her ended up in the drink more often than not.</p><p>They walked up a ramp into a treehouse of sorts set up like an infirmary with cots around one edge made or feathers and giant leaves.</p><p>“Doc, got another patient for you,” Shanks announced upon entering.</p><p>“That makes three people I’ve got to tend to tonight. Bite off too much this time, Shanks?” Halui heard the crotchety man snap back before she entered the space. “That one guy looks like he got shot by a nasty bullet, if there were such a thing. The wound is- who the?”</p><p>Shanks carefully put a hand on Halui’s back. “You remember Halui, yes? Turns out she’s become quite the pirate since we last saw her.”</p><p>The doctor was an angry looking man with beach blonde hair and a ragged scar across his face. He harrumphed loudly. “So it would seem. Sit down over there. I’ll get to you once I’ve saved Setton’s life.”</p><p>Halui carefully lowered herself onto the pallet and crossed her legs. Folding his arms, Shanks looked down on her with a very serious frown. She glanced up at him. “Is there something down your shirt, Shanks?”</p><p>“You look like Hell, is all. Four days away from your crew you said?” He unfolded his arms and went to a gathering of jars and cups between two of the pallets.</p><p>“Yea. Would have gotten back sooner, but finding people out here is about as easy as fishing in a thunderstorm and twice as dangerous.”</p><p>He nodded to that, pouring water into a pair of cups. When he came back over, he handed one to her. “So, what’d you do to get away? Use your new found devil’s fruit, I figure.” He took a drink from his cup.</p><p>Taking the cup, Halui shrugged. “Pretty much. I can sink ships easy enough, the difficulty is dealing with the people. Did what I could and flew out of there.” She drank a swig of the water and wondered if the island water always tasted strange here.</p><p>“What is it exactly, your new power. I saw you go straight through my men and you inflict wounds without weapons. In fact, you didn’t even need that bottle you were using.”</p><p>Halui drained the rest of her cup, realizing how thirsty she was. “Wind. I got the logia fruit for wind. The bottle is just a habit and a distraction. Enough about me, Shanks. What about you? What have you been up to lately?”</p><p>“A few light raids mostly. I have no need to make as much noise as you youngsters.”</p><p>“I don’t make noise,” Halui complained. She pushed uneasily to her feet. “People just like to give me a hard time and I take them down for it.”</p><p>"Sit." He spoke softly.</p><p>She glowered at him. "Don't tell me what to do."</p><p>Shanks raised an eyebrow. "Says the one that can barely stand. You need to sit." He pressed down on her good shoulder. Halui found that she had less strength to resist that she had thought. She sat and blinked away the sleep in her eyes.</p><p>"You drugged me."</p><p>"Only enough for you to sleep instead of arguing with me and Doc. I remember how stubborn you can be when you want to."</p><p> “You, ass,” she mumbled as angrily as possible between struggles with staying conscous. No matter how she tried, her eyes still closed. Shanks eased her back on the pallet and looked up to meet the doctor's eyes.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You like this one," was all he said.</p><p>"Kinda hard not to, knowing who she is."</p><p>The doctor shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever you like, wrap up that wound before she bleeds more. This is going to take longer than I thought."</p><p> </p><p>In the morning she awoke slightly groggy. Her injuries ached, but the stinging pain was gone, dampened under the bandages. The camp lay fairly quiet in the murk of a foggy morning that Halui made her way through. And she wasn’t the only one to do so. Not more than a minute from stiffly making her way from the makeshift doctor’s office did she run into the long-nosed Yasopp carrying a wad of sausages in one hand.</p><p>“Halui,” he exclaimed. “Good to see you up and about. Join us for breakfast?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Sure. Food sounds like a good idea about now.”</p><p>“Right over here.” Yasopp guided her to the one firepit burning and the four other guys sitting around it. “Hey guys, look who’s awake.”</p><p>“Looking better, Halui,” Benn said, bending to poke at the fire. “Though I’m sure you’ve had better days.”</p><p>“Long time ago and very far away,” Halui agreed, sitting in front of the blaze. “Last night was just another hiccup on a long road.”</p><p>“Certainly been a long time since we last saw you.” Abrahm motioned with his hands, “you were this scawny tomboy of a thing three years ago. Hell of a clever tomboy, but you went and grew right up. What about the others? Or did you guys split up?”</p><p>Yasopp speared a couple of the sausages onto fire forks. Instead of answering right away, Halui helped him wedge the things so they wouldn’t topple into the flames. “We’re not together anymore. That’s about all I’d like to say about it.”</p><p>“Pirate life is hard, Abrahm. You should know that,” Yasopp said. “Why don’t you tell us about your exploits, Halui? You’re often quite explosive when you make the papers.”</p><p>“What’s to say? When people get in my way, I make the pay for it. What about you guys? Anything good from the last three years?”</p><p>“Oh, a few,” Yasopp mused and slid into a sloppy grin. Turning the forks, he passed the rest of the sausages around and started telling a story for a couple years back of them going fishing. In the midst of telling, Shanks wandered over and sat down in the open space next to Abrahm, leaning one elbow on his knee. He quietly let the story continue, though the other interjected at times to make jokes about what had happened. By the time he finished, the sausage had cooked and Halui started eating. Course then Benn transitioned into a story of his own, though one much shorter.</p><p>They sat there talking for some time, and finally Halui excused herself from the group and began to walk out of the camp. Shanks quickly excused himself as well and fell into step next to her.</p><p>“Leaving then?”</p><p>“I have a crew to return to,” she explained.</p><p>He cracked his neck. “You need to take a break. Your crew will be fine for another day."</p><p>Halui paused under a break in the tree cover and looked up at the sky. Clouds covered most of the light blue morning expanse.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>Shanks raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"You want something. Otherwise you wouldn't bother me to stay longer."</p><p>"Can't I care for the sake of caring? You're not the first young pirate to cross my path. And you won't be the last."</p><p>"Do they all make you look like a fool in front of your men?"</p><p>He grinned, seeing the faintest hint of teeth in her sour frown. "I wasn't that fooled by you. Just so you know."</p><p>"Didn't look that way. Look, thanks for breakfast and stitching me up, but I need to go. there's a storm coming and riding those out takes a lot of energy. Better for me to get ahead of it."</p><p>"Alright, but you should take supplies: food, water."</p><p>Halui held back a groan, remembering that she'd taken her rucksack into the camp. "Right. I was running low after all."</p><p>They turned around, heading for where the Red Hair Pirates kept the food stores. Shanks gave her some fruits, a pack of crackers, a block of cheese, and a canteen full of fresh water.</p><p>"Do you need boots?" He askes with a nod to her bare feet. To that, Halui smirked.</p><p>"I only wear shoes on the ship nowadays. Not that it makes much difference, I don't get caluses anymore. I just glide over the ground if I stop thinking about it."</p><p>He dusted off his hands and rejoined her in walking to the beach. Halui tucked the provision under her arm.</p><p>Shank said, "Must be nice, being a devil fruit user, but I recall you used be quite the fish."</p><p>"I was. And it is." She paused to properly say fairwell to Yasopp, promising to visit in the future. "I raided a Marine post over on the other side of the Red Line. We wanted the cash deposit they had, but turned out they'd taken hold of a few other treasures, including the devil fruit."</p><p>"Did you just eat it on the spot?" His eyes glassed over, lost in a memory.</p><p>She laughed. "Hell, no. We found the Post Captain's notes to learn what we could, which was not much, and I held onto it for a couple of weeks before eating it."</p><p>"Good. You're not an idiot like someone else I know."</p><p>"Someone that ate a devil fruit without thinking?"</p><p>"This kid I met outside of the Grand Line. We'd stopped to rest in the port for a week, and we had a fruit with us at the time. But this kid got all upset when I wouldn't let him join us and just ate the thing without thinking. His body is made of rubber now."</p><p>"That's hilarious. What's his name?"</p><p>"Monkey D Luffy. Keep an eye out. He's coming this way once he's old enough."</p><p>"I will. He sounds amusing."</p><p>"And you, be careful, even if you've got- whatever kind of fruit you said you had."</p><p> “Kaze Kaze. It’s a logia fruit that makes the user’s body into wind.”</p><p>"Yeah that."</p><p>The trees gave way to sand. A cold wind whipped through Halui's hair.</p><p>"You're getting paranoid, Shanks. I can take care of myself."</p><p>"That's what all the youngsters say right before biting off more than they can chew. Just like another youngster I met a year back. You'd like him."</p><p>Halui rolled her eyes. "Another? How many kid pirates do you meet with? No, don't answer that. Is this another funny guy?"</p><p>"No," Shanks said with a grin, "but you and him have a lot in common. Attitude, dreams, power. You’ve heard of Firefist Ace, of course.”</p><p>“Yea, big hothead who’s one of Whitebeard’s cronies. I’ve heard of the guy.”</p><p>“That's the guy. Came by to say thanks for helping his little brother way back."</p><p>Halui snorted. “As if I’d ever meet him. Either way, he’s got no personal drive if he works for Whitebeard. Shanks, it was cool meeting up with you if a bit painful. I’ll see you round.” Coming on where her rowboat sat on the sand, she untied is and gave it a shove back to the water.</p><p>“Like I said, be careful. You never know when someone is stronger than they appear. And if you do see Ace, let him know I said hi."</p><p>“Oh go mother someone else.” She took a running jump into the rowboat and slowly slid out to the ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not So Nice to Meet You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cresting yet another large wave, Halui watched land grow closer. Mountains covered in green reached for the clouds from the heart of rolling hills and big strong temperate trees. The wind blew warm with the hint of coming rain.</p><p>Trenched between two giant rocks on the shoreline, the Lunaria rested, hull and keel split both ways. Her boat came to a rest on the sand and she stepped out. She leapt over the rocks to the broken ship and laid one hand on the hull. On the wind she heard almost nothing but the seagulls fighting over some fish out around the curve of the coast. Much closer she could hear the tread of seaboots.</p><p>“Captain!” A voice called out to her. “Captain. You made it.”</p><p>The young man that climbed up the rocks from the tree line was thin and limber looking. One sleeve of his sea-green shirt had been torn off with a jagged edge and his boots had seen better days, but his grin remained steady. Between his fingers webbing flexed. If he'd been barefoot like her, the webbing on his feet would have been visible like the fish shape of his ears and the faintest hit of gills on his neck.</p><p>“Jack, you’re okay. But what happened? Why’s Lunaria like this?”</p><p>“Well, we got attacked. I didn’t see how it started though. But the other pirates overwhelmed everyone.”</p><p>“Who was it?” Halui slid off the boulder she was standing on to look Jack in the eyes. “Who the hell did this?”</p><p>Jack cringed. “One of the Whitebeard crew, Captain. That firefist Ace guy and his crew were the ones that jumped us.”</p><p>“Damnitall,” she cursed quietly. “Nothing I can do against Whitebeard. He’s way too old and tough.”</p><p>“Didn’t see The man himself, Captain, just the flag.”</p><p>“Oh, so just his crony?”</p><p>“Yea. But he’s not an easy target just the same. He’s got a Logia fruit like you, only fire. And his crew are just as tough for the rest of us to handle.”</p><p>Halui tugged her green bandanna down half an inch. “Speaking of the others, how come you’re the only one out here?”</p><p>“I got trapped in the cargo hold of the Lunaria when it crashed. I could hear them rounding everyone up, but since the door wouldn’t open, I guess they just ignored it. Everyone else is probably on that other ship.” Jack swallowed and ducked his head. “Do you mean to get them back, Captain? Or is it revenge you want?”</p><p>“Both. No one does this to me and gets away with it. Get to my boat over there. I want to grab my board.” She jumped effortlessly to the tallest boulder and then onto the deck of her ship. Attached to the underside of the quarterdeck above her quarters was a simplistic looking plank of wood cut to a point at one end and rounded out on the other. She unhitched the leather straps holding it in place and let it fall into her hands.</p><p>The instant she stepped back into the small boat, Jack shoved off and with a run jumped in. Halui began rearranging things even with the wind picking up a bit. She pulled the twin pistols she always used out from under the bow seat and holstered each to her belt. Jack slid down to a spot on the floor of the rowboat and laid back, completely relaxed and out of the billowing wind.</p><p>“Don’t go overboard, please,” he asked as she reattached the kodachi she carried to her belt. Halui looked at him with a startled expression. “Anytime we get in danger, you go overboard, and I don’t like it.”</p><p>“I’ll do what I need to so that none of you are hurt,” she promised him.</p><p>He nearly sat up and then lay back down after noticing the speed they were going. His lips twisted around his words. “What about you? All this time, and you never stop to think about yourself, just the rest of us. Just this once, don’t get hurt in the fight.”</p><p>Halui considered the wounds she currently bore if partially healed. "I'll be fine, Jack. I won't lose anyone."</p><p>A good while later, Halui brought their traveling speed down and asked, “There,” she pointed to a frigate size ship on the horizon. “Is that the ship that attacked you?” Jack sat up and looked out at the ship with his spyglass.</p><p>“Yea, that’s it. But it isn’t alone.” Jack motioned further to port where they saw a second sizable ship sailing in the same direction. “Maybe a change of plan?”</p><p>She nodded. “I’ll cripple the second ship first. The two are far enough away to limit any assistance.”</p><p>With a groan, Jack laid back and put one arm over his eyes. “Wake me when it’s over?”</p><p>“Sure thing, you just stay put and watch the show.” Halui floated up her board and set her feet in the leather straps bolted on. Shooting off just above the waves, she kept low and moved fast.</p><p>A shout went up and a cannonball ripped through the air. It hit the waves harmlessly on Halui's left. She shot up to the bow, drawing her kodachi. The wind twisted, clinging to the edge of the blade.</p><p>Swooping around the bow of the second ship, she place three cuts of wind in the sails, and one hole in the hull just big enough to cause a leak, but not enough to sink too soon. She resheathed her kodachi, dodged back around the hull, and sped away.</p><p>Halui sank into the trough of a wave, ducking under a line of cannonballs. With a burst of speed, she blurred, jumping out of reach of the waves and several yards ahead. Water sprayed in her wake.</p><p>She swerved in a loop around the ship, rising up on a updraft. A slash of her blade cut clean through the port railing. Drops of seawater flew upward in the splash the large chunk of wood created.</p><p>Gunshots sounded. Halui dropped, catching the air to circle around to the other side. Fire burst in small explosions around her, more annoying than anything else. She swerved to get a clean shot at the deck.</p><p>A stream of flame cut off her path above. Halui dodged, moving further ahead. At the sight of a second fire stream, she flew under it and moved behind the sails. There she hooked a line and swung over to the end of the crossbar, kicking her board into her free hand so she could stand.</p><p>Admist a mix of people all thicker and brawnier than him, stood a young man wearing a bright orange hat lined with red beads. Shirtless, he only wore black shorts, black boots and the belt that held an ornate knife at his hip. Flames curled around his arms.</p><p>"I was wondering when you'd show up!" The freckled youth belted up at her, "Halui Devongreen, Wind Devil of the New World."</p><p>"And you're the fool that attacked my ship." She took her hand off the board, but it stayed upright. In a blur of motion, she drew her twin pistols and opened fire down on him.</p><p>Wisely, He ducked the shots. The air ripped, pulling around the bullets. Wood splintered in holes as large as a man's head.</p><p>"You do know your crew is being held below right?" He asked.</p><p>With a flick of her fingers, she reloaded both guns at the same time, the bullets floating in the air. Someone tried to shoot her down. The shot went right through her middle, her body swirling with the change of air flow.</p><p>"You do know I'm untouchable, right?" She asked back.</p><p>"The look of that shoulder says otherwise." He pointed, indicating the bandages that showed under her shirt.</p><p>"A little something from someone way stronger than you. I think you've met the Red-hair pirates' captain, yes?"</p><p>He frowned, eyes darkening. One of his men leaned over to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"What do you want, Wind Devil?" He demanded.</p><p>" A little payback."</p><p>He didn't see her move. No one could have. One moment she stood on the the spar, and the next she floated next to the young commander, gun point blank to his head. He ducked on instinct. Three of his crew were not so lucky, taking injury as the wind tore at them.</p><p>Portgas D Ace felt his heart skip a beat. Punching, he blasted Halui with a spout of flame. She dodged with all the apparent ease of a feather, shooting again. This time the bullet passed close enough for him to feel the way the air moved in a tight spiral, pulling at him, though it did no damage. His crew was not as lucky.</p><p>"Harper, get everyone below deck," He commanded, moving so his back was to the rail. "This is going to get nasty."</p><p>A middle aged man with the look of many years as a sailor began herding the slower folks and injured to safety. Halui considered going after a few more, but Ace was peppering her with shotgun shell sized balls of fire from his fingers. She swung one arm in a wide slapping motion, creating a wall of wind to block away his attack.</p><p>Ace switched to larger fireballs with the majority of his crew out of the way. Halui shot each one down with a trigger pull on her pistols. With every punch, Ace moved closer. When he stood only half a dozen feet away, she dropped her pistols and pivoted, drawing her kodachi once more. Fire rippled behind her head, frizzing the ends of her strawberry blonde hair.</p><p>Ace leaned away, gaining a mere scratch on his cheek from the edge of her blade. He jumped back, alarm showing on his face.</p><p>Halui sneered. "Losing your advantage, Firefist?"</p><p>"I'd say I still have the upper hand." He filled the air with fire, though careful to not catch the sails.</p><p>Halui used the wave of heat to give her an extra boost of speed to duck under his guard, placing her heel directly into his stomach with a well aimed side kick. The stitches in her side strained.</p><p>Shooting off two spikes of flames, Ace stumbled back. One missed completely, the other faded through her good shoulder. Her arm vanished for a moment in heat waves. She spun on the spot, arm reforming on the way back, cutting at his head.</p><p>He dodged sideways and down and punched. She blocked and kicked at his middle. He jumped over her head, trying to grab hold for a throw.</p><p>Halui ducked low enough that all his fingers snagged was her green bandanna. She whirled, foot tracing the deck in a perfect circle. The air tensed and then pushed outward.</p><p>Ace stiffened against the momentary gale. Halui shot forward, her form blurring like watercolor paints. Hooking her arm around his neck, she shot upward to the sky.</p><p>He twisted in her grip, pushing away with a burst of fire from his legs. Pulling around in a loop, he flew at Halui for a tackle.</p><p>Halui vanished for the second it took for her to kick him soundly in the ribs. Ace tumbled falling for a moment before catching himself with a jet stream.</p><p>She dove, Haki encased body slamming into Ace at full speed. He struggled, even scorched her arms, but Halui only grit her teeth and dove faster.</p><p>Inches before hitting the ocean, A flash of blue light hit both of them from the side. Halui shot away, resetting.</p><p>Half man, Half bird made of blue fire, the newcomer carried Ace back to the safety of Ace's ship. Becoming full pheonix, he flew back up, rushing towards her with an angry screech.</p><p> “Funny type of guy,” she mused, shifting her position far enough for him to fly past. Halui swung around aiming yet again for the ship and Firefist Ace. However, the fruit user recovered quickly and forced her to change course.</p><p>“You fight me now, child,” He announced, placing himself between her and the ship. He shifted form so he was mostly human with large wings of blue fire instead of arms. Long legged, a crop of blonde topped his lightly bearded head.</p><p>“If you insist, old man,” she retorted, flinging a handful of razor winds in his direction. He dodged every claw and countered with a rain of blue fire. Halui jumped, soaring for the open sky. Her opponent followed dodging most of the wind knots she left in her path, though not all.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Ran out of air?” He joked when she stopped going further.</p><p>“Hardly,” she responded. “That’s you.” She reached out with one hand ripped though the air in front of her. He blinked and coughed several times, his wings faltering to keep him afloat. Halui dove once more, dragging him with her.</p><p>“You’ll die too, if you hit the water.”</p><p>“You wish.”</p><p>He glanced at her face and then the water quickly closing in and grappled for a hold of his own to pull out of the dive. Instead of a human in her hold, a great bird gripping her arms tightly with sharp claws, curving back to the sky. There the bird let go, swung around and turned back into the man in time to land a kick on Halui. The kick landed squarely on her abdomen where the pain had begun to throb again.</p><p>Moving as fast as her, he shot in close again and again, going for kick after kick. Halui blocked some, and dodged even fewer. The stitching on her shoulder popped open to the point she could feel the blood dripping down her back. Halui dropped with arms out to either side.  The air rippled around her and twisted as she fell.</p><p>Diving after her from an angle, He took on a partial form with wings and claws to attack. As he shot in for his target, the air whipped out at him, taking on a new form from top down. The winds around her slammed into him, gaining strength and claws to drag him into the growing twister. He struggled out of the cylinder and  circled further out, looking carefully for Halui.</p><p>Halui fell on him from above, holding on by wrapping her arms tightly around one of his arms and his chest. “This is the end,” she snarled. A torent of gusts came into being around them, savaging both as if they were in a blender. Even so, Halui held on, trapping out his option to fly free.</p><p>Fire burned her skin. Halui gasped as her creation turned into a firestorm of red and yellow. She let go, and her prisoner dropped free. He moved away, but didn't move to attack. She coughed once, feeling the heat turn her throat raw and saw lines of red on her arm.</p><p>Clenching her fist, she charged at her waiting opponent. A sonic boom tore the air. She hit him hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. His eyes rolled up for a second. A second that cost him a couple dozen feet of altitude before he came to. Halui hit him, tearing at him with a claw of wind. His shirt ripped, gashes appeared on his skin.</p><p>With a yell, he furled his wings and caught an updraft. Halui followed closely, missing her next strike.</p><p>He side flapped her attack and struck with outstretched claws. Talons dug into her already injured shoulder, tearing through what working muscle she still hand.</p><p>Pain turned her vision white. Then she was falling.</p><p>He dove, grabbing her by the shoulders and curving to head for the closest dock.</p><p>Halui fought back tears as his grip pressed on the ragged wound. She pulled.</p><p>The wind surged under him. He bucked, losing his hold in an attempt to ride the turbulence.</p><p>With a splash, Halui plunged into the icy water. She closed her eyes, feeling the weight of the world pulling her deeper.</p><p>The birdman swore and circled a twice, about to yell for a rescue diver when he saw the waves ripple in a new direction.</p><p>It took Jack about two seconds of watching Halui and her opponent to realize he'd be needed. It took him another two seconds to rip off his boots and dive into the ocean. Under the waves, his sight became far better than a human's, the gills on his neck flexing into action. He took a deep breath of salt water and shot forward.</p><p>Jack curled around Halui, placing one arm around her middle. Together they surfaced. She gasped for air.</p><p>“Lovely to see you,” she grunted. He looked up and grimaced.</p><p>“Yea, well, you need to hold your breath.” She nodded and he dove back into the ocean.</p><p>When they got back to the boat, he lifted her over the gunwale and then pulled himself back in. Halui lay back, wincing as she checked on her freshly opened wounds. “Did I get him?”</p><p>Jack scowled. "You just nearly died and that's what you have to say?"</p><p>She grinned and then groaned. "Damn. He really messed up my arm."</p><p>"Let me take a look." Taking out his knife, Jack cut through her sleeve. The stitching was obliterated, a simple sword cut turned into a crooked gash inches deep.</p><p>"That bad, huh?" she said when his scowl darkened.</p><p>"I think it goes all  the way to the bone. You need a doctor, which I am not." He pulled off his shirt to bind the wound."</p><p>"Maybe, but not yet. I've unfinished business."</p><p>Jack tightened the binding, making Halui cringe. "Are you nuts?"</p><p>"Possibly."</p><p>There was a thump and the boat rocked. Jack steadied himself on the gunwale and looked up into dark eyes.</p><p>"A fishman? No wonder you have no fear of the water."</p><p>Jack reached his hand out over the side, pulling an orb of water up to him. "Get lost or I'll make you."</p><p>He frowned, creases lining his brow. "Do you think you can succeed where your captain failed?"</p><p>"I know I'd rather die trying than back down."</p><p>Halui felt the blood drain from her face. Looking up at Jack and his determined glare, she ground her teeth.</p><p>"Shut up, Jack. Either drop the hand or I'll dunk you," she said.</p><p>The water fell out of shock. "What?"</p><p>"I said, stop it. I won't have you die protecting me."</p><p>"You can hardly fight right now," Jack argued.</p><p>"Do I look like I care!" she pushed herself upright and slapped Jack. "Never do that. Never. Not after Ken. Not after everything."</p><p>Jack stared, red blossoming on his cheek. He said nothing.</p><p>Running a hand through his hair, the stranger watched them with a mix of curiousity and deliberation. "Does this mean you surrender?"</p><p>"Not a chance," Halui snapped, throwing the wind in his face. He transformed, floating upward. Halui stood and closed her eyes.</p><p>First, the wind began to howl, forcing her opponent to focus on flying. Then it continued to pick up speed, twisting in on itself over and over. The cylinder of wind widened, picked up seawater as it grew. Flinching as a cut appeared on his cheek, he rose higher and dove, talons outstretched.</p><p>Jack shouted a warning. Halui threw herself out of the way and the pheonix flew past, coming around for a second pass.</p><p>Halui's wounded shoulder hit the seat of the rowboat. She gasped, head going fuzzy from the pain.</p><p>Jack threw himself over Halui. The pheonix swerved to the right and pulled up short as he nearly flew into the inside wall of a growing Hurricane.</p><p>Turning back into a half man, he returned to the boat. "Tell her to stop it before she kills us all."</p><p>Halui groaned, head rolling limply. Jack glared up at him. "Maybe if you weren't trying to kill her she could."</p><p>"She started it."</p><p>He was yelling now to be heard over the sound of the wind. The boat rocked.</p><p>"Like Hell she did." Jack put an arm around Halui as she tried to sit up. "Your fire wielding buddy started it by attacking us."</p><p>"Just stop the storm!"</p><p>Jack braced himself as the waves rose. The boat lurched hard. He gazed down on Halui as her eyes fluttered.</p><p>"Hal?" he whispered.</p><p>"Don't call me that," She muttered.</p><p>"Then you better stop this storm, Captain. Or Ken will have my head on the other side."</p><p>She lifted her head, trying to focus. Jack's arms fell through her body as she turned to whisps.</p><p>Slowly, the winds died. Halui collapsed, once more solid on the bottom of the rowboat.</p><p>Jack looked up at the man standing on the other side on the boat. "I swear, if you hurt her."</p><p>He raised his hand. "I swear on my position as Whitebeard's right hand man, she will come to no more harm than she already has."</p><p>Jack twitched. "You're his first commander?"</p><p>"The name's Marco."</p><p>"Jack. It is so not nice to meet you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Don't Call Me Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halui woke to muted yelling. Cold sank into her bones from the air around her. She sat up and reached to steady herself, only her arm wouldn't move. She looked down.</p><p>Thick white bandages tightly wrapped her shoulder and upper arm. The sling holding her lower arm up was bound to her waist. A pair of seastone handcuffs locked her wrists together and her body in corporeal form.</p><p>"Damn." She cast her eyes around the small cell. "Jack?"</p><p>"They took him upstairs an hour ago," a familiar voice said.</p><p>Fiero was a stocky man with a full beard and a large bent nose. They'd met early on after Halui's first days in the Grand Line, and he'd been loyal ever since. Most of her crew since then had been under him before following her.</p><p>"Looking sharp, Old man," she joked. "How many do we have still?"</p><p>"About half, plus the crazy." Fiero shifted. She could see now he sat in a large cell with the others. He put his back to the bars between them. "They hit us pretty hard. You saw the ship?"</p><p>"Broke my heart," she said flatly. "How is everyone?"</p><p>Fiero paused. "Mostly okay. Better than you though. That blonde carried you down here awhile ago. You didn't even twitch."</p><p>"What about Jack?"</p><p>"Bugger's as healthy as ever. Kept threatening to sink the ship. You have to tell me sometime how you turned that cheerful boy into a ready mass murderer."</p><p>"Sometime. Ow." She curled around her middle. "That hurts."</p><p>"Better, you've been reckless all week."</p><p>"No need-" she grunted, standing up. "No need to tell me that."</p><p> He snorted. "Still telling you."</p><p>Standing next to the door, Halui felt the bars. Only cold iron kept her inside, but she could hardly break everyone out with her hands bound.</p><p>A door slammed. Halui stepped back from the door. Boots traveled on creaky wood towards them.</p><p>"Get in and sit down," A large man said as he pushed Jack into the swaying light. There was a click as the door unlocked and Jack stepped into the large cell. Stepping up to Halui's door was Ace, looking sour and a little roughed up for the fight.</p><p>"You're awake," he said.</p><p>"Morning, Sunshine. Bake me any bacon?"</p><p>"Sure, right up your ass. Don't give me lip. I'll talk to you after I'm done talking to your crew."</p><p>Fiero lifted his head. "I wouldn't talk to her that way, Man. You'll get your ass kicked."</p><p>"I think I can handle anything a one armed person can do," Ace claimed.</p><p>Fiero shook his head, silently laughing.</p><p>Halui took another step back, gauging the distance. She took a deep breath and kicked as hard as she could.</p><p>The iron door bent in half. Ace flinched back. She kicked again. The cell door flew off it's hinges, going right through Ace.</p><p>"You want to say that again?" She growled.</p><p>He frowned. "Aren't fruit users supposed to be completely useless without their powers?"</p><p>She leaned in the doorway of the cell. "Sugar, I was known as the Green Bandit way before they started calling me a Wind Devil. I don't need a devil fruit to kick your ass."</p><p>"Don't call me Sugar, Hot Stuff."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Hot Head."</p><p>"Are you trying to piss me off?"</p><p>"Is it working?"</p><p>The big guy next to them rolled his eyes. "Commander, who do you want to talk to next?"</p><p>"Talks will have to wait," Ace said with a motion to the door. "Get someone down here to fix the door."</p><p>"New door isn't going to stop me," Halui said, shrugging before she remembered her injury.</p><p>Ace put a finger in her face. "You are going to behave while on my ship. Maybe I'll consider taking off the handcuffs, but if I have to restrain you, you will not like it."</p><p>"Whatever you say," she said. He pulled back and called for someone to come down.</p><p>Halui stepped back into her cell when prodded, carefully sitting cross-legged on the floor.</p><p>Fiero grinned at her. "Like him yet?"</p><p>Halui wrinkled her nose. "He's got spunk. And backbone. For a lackey."</p><p>"Figured you'd say that. Jack, how'd it go?"</p><p>Jack leaned on the bars. He had a tired look in his eyes. "No threats, but I'm not sure it makes a difference. What are we going to do? Swim for the nearest island?"</p><p>"What makes a difference?" Halui asked. She inched her foot as close to her hand as possible, fussing with the buckles.</p><p>"Stay or go." Jack blew a rasberry. "Firefist is talking to all of us about it. He didn't mean to break Lunaria, so he's giving us the option of sailing under him."</p><p>"Screw that."</p><p>"Pretty much what I said. I go where you go, Captain."</p><p>Fiero muttered. "You might be the only one."</p><p>"Fine by me, you crooked old fart. Unlike you, My Captain has a plan, right?"</p><p>"In progress," Halui muttered. She winced and kept at her fussing, turning slightly to hide her movements from the guard.</p><p>"Right, the captain that is one arm down and already lost to Firefist once."</p><p>"To be correct, I lost to the blondie, not hot head."</p><p>Jack said, "His name is Marco and He's Whitebeard's First."</p><p>"Oh, that guy. No wonder he's so good."</p><p>"Doesn't change my point." Fiero glanced at their guard. "You lost. Take a break and let it go already."</p><p>"Ow." Halui stopped her work for a moment. "Did I ever tell you guys about the time I went up against the Ironside Pirates?"</p><p>Fiero and Jack traded looks. "I don't think we've hear that story yet. Which is surprising, considering how Kensh- sorry, shouldn't have said anything." Fiero hesitated. "What happened?"</p><p>She looked up at the ceiling and the swaying lamp. "The ironsides had a fleet. Well, three ships, but each ship was enclosed in iron."</p><p>Jack said, "sounds like a hard fight."</p><p>She looked down at her hands. "Went fine after Zael brok a few masts in half. My point is I had a broken arm during that fight. Didn't stop me then and it won't now."</p><p> There were looks traded, but neither commented. She went back to her work.</p><p>"So, how many have taken the offer?" She asked.</p><p>Jack looked around. "Seven so far? Most so far. Sorry to say it, but not a lot of our crew are very loyal to you."</p><p>"Not that surprising," she said. "I'm not exactly the inspiring type. Hah, got it. Thank You Darren." The seastone cuff on her left wrist popped open. She switched hands, probing the other lock. "Look, I don't have a ship. I don't blame anyone if they want to stay here. But I don't follow anyone. I'm going to kick Firefist's butt and leave. In face, I think you should all stay. Better that way."</p><p>"Captain," Jack protested.</p><p>"What will you do, Jack? Tag along? I travel faster on my own, and you've already proven yourself. I'll set myself up and start over."</p><p>"You're just going to go be reckless again, aren't you?"</p><p>"I'm not going to get myself killed, Jack."</p><p>"No, but near enough as is. Look, I'll agree to your insanity on one condition."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"You come back." He cut her off before she could argue. "Not right away. Doesn't even have to be this year. Leave without trying to kill Firefist Ace and I'll stay where I am. There's still a lot of treasure in Lunaria's wreck. You can use that to get that fresh start you want, but you have to stay alive. If I see you half alive or hear of you nearly killing yourself going up against people, I'll never support you again."</p><p>She looked up at him. "Are you telling me not to dunk Firefist?"</p><p>"Yes. You know his crew would not let you be if you did that."</p><p>"Fine." The second cuff fell off. "You have to stay alive too, Jack. No dying while I'm gone."</p><p>A weight lifted. Halui rose up without standing. The guard went down, choking as she pulled the air from his lungs.</p><p>It didn't take long for her to locate where her weapons were. She whipped into the stores, knocking out the three pirates cataloguing the contents with quick hits. She fumbled with one hand to put her belt back on. She sighed and switched to lifting the leather into place with the wind.</p><p>A man strolled into the room and stopped at the sight of his friends on the floor. Halui pulled her board from the corner and threw it into his face.</p><p>Bone crunched. Halui swept by him towards the upper decks. She snatched the board out of the air, moving swiftly around the crew that came to see what the noise had been.</p><p>Startled, it took anyone more than a couple seconds to raise the alarm, and in that time, Halui reached the top deck.</p><p>"Prisoner escaping!" A bell rang from below. Portgas D Ace raised his head, cut from a discussion with his helmsman.</p><p>"Going somewhere, Wind Devil?" Ace strode towards her. Halui bit her lip.</p><p>"Screw it," Halui said to herself, and threw her board at Ace. It flew right through his fiery  face.</p><p>"What was that supposed to do, tickle?" Ace taunted.</p><p>Halui held up a fist, skin turning dark with haki. "Totally." She stepped in, punching him right in the nose. He gasped, reeling.</p><p>She said, "Be glad I already promised Jack not to kill you. Means you get to live a little longer."</p><p>Turning on the ball of her foot, she walked on the air to the rail, summoning her board back to her hand.</p><p>"What about your crew?" He asked, pinching his nose.</p><p>"Do what you want. I'll be back for the loyal ones soon enough."</p><p>One of his crew raised his gun, but Ace put up his hand and glared the man down.</p><p>Ace said, "What makes you think they're loyal?"</p><p>"Should you really be asking that about your own men?" She grinned and jumped over the rail, catching the wind on the way down. The water sprayed ten feet high in her wake away from the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Don't Need an Army</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweating from the humid heat inside the wreckage of Lunaria, Halui leaned on the crowbar wedged between two planks in the wall. The wood groaned. With a loud crack, the panel cracked, letting loose a handful of silver coins from within the hidden compartment. She set aside the tool and pried the rest of the broken hatch down, spilling more coins onto the floor at her feet.</p><p>The pieces she discarded added to the destruction. Half of the ship lay on a tilt, flooded with sea water and out of her reach. The waves that washed the shore line dragged it further down inch by inch.</p><p>Halui tucked the crowbar under her belt and gathered the cache of coins into the bag she carried.</p><p>The weather had stayed sunny for the past three days since returning from her fight with the White Beard Pirates. While it meant she had plenty of time to salvage what she could from Lunaria, it also meant the temperature climbed every day, making her need for a source of water desperate once the one cask of non-contaminated drinking water was depleted.</p><p>Carrying her bag up out of the wreckage, Halui walked over the crags to a small inlet tucked between the rocks. At high tide, the little boat she had would float high enough to manuever, but any other time, it bumped the rocks with every lap of water under the hull.</p><p>She dropped into the sailboat, bare feet carefully placed for balance. Five other bags rested in the stern, each full of whatever treasures had remained hidden within her ship. She set the sixth with them and sat down on the seat for a drink from the water cask. Only a few mouthfuls remained.</p><p>In the prow, she had gathered what preserved foods had remained: salted fish and dried fruits. Anything fresh had been raided, but she could always catch a rabbit or squirrel for dinner if she wanted.</p><p>Halui closed up the cask, feeling the hollowness within. With a sigh, she tucked the cask under her arm and flew up to the top of the crags.</p><p>The whole of the island rolled like waves in shades of green. A single line of small mountains formed the backbone of hardy forests. Halui might have found plenty of trickling streams had it rained recently, but instead the scrawnier brush looked just as parched as she felt.</p><p>When the sun neared the horizon, Halui gave up on finding a source for the day. She returned to the beach, where she had pitched a tent with a roll of canvas from the stores and rebuilt that morning's fire.</p><p>By the light of flickering coals, Halui ate a couple of sausages left over from the food given to her by Shanks and a handful of raisins. Upon finishing the meal, Halui kicked sand over the fire and crawled under the canvas covering stretched taught between two trees. Laying on her back, she fell asleep watching the stars blink.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Halui ate a couple of dried figs and returned to her search for water. The early morning hours were warm, but the real heat wouldn't come until past midday. Halui worked her way towards the lee side of the island, hoping the steeper terrain might mean more places for the water to gather.</p><p>She found, instead, only a couple of stagnant ponds no good for drinking. So, she  splashed some on her face and climbed higher.</p><p>Halui flew, light as the air, rising up beside a sheer cliff till she could see over the trees again. Though unable to see Lunaria's wreck from this side of the island, she could see further out to sea. A storm brew several miles out, drifting away from the island. Turning to her left, Halui spotted a white sail on the horizon.</p><p>"Better than nothing, All-" Halui stopped, about to shout an order to no one at all. She ground her teeth.</p><p>In a few seconds, Halui reached the inlet by flying. She touched down in her sailboat, pulling her weapons out from under the seat.</p><p>She hesitated, looking at the hilt wrapped in blue and green meshed wires. A pattern of crossed swords was stamped into the the wood of the scabbard.</p><p>Halui tightened her grip and buckled the belt on her hips.</p><p>From the inlet she sped through the air, skimming the waves.</p><p>The ship was a galleon class, sporting a flag Halui hadn't seen before, though she had a few guesses based on the design.</p><p>The look out blew a whistle when she was a few hundred yards out. She ignored the cannonball that splashed past her.</p><p>With a spurt of windspeed, she sprayed the ship with a wave thirty feet tall and surfed around to the other side.</p><p>Halui vaulted over the railing and kicked the closest man in the back.</p><p>"Surrender now, and I won't kill any of you." She said, drawing her kodachi.</p><p>The Captain was a middle aged man with silver and blue hair under a tricorn hat. He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You and what army?"</p><p>She rested a cold gaze on him. "I don't need an army." Her sword arm blurred and a single razor wind tore a gash down the deck.</p><p>"Open Fire," the captain bellowed. Halui waited as the air filled with the scent of burning gunpowder. The the guns quieted, she raised her kodachi and stepped forward, every step deliberate.</p><p>The Captain swallowed. With each moved forward, he shuffled back until his rear touched the other rail and her sword touched his collarbone.</p><p>"I am not interested in killing anyone. Lucky you. Food and Water, now."</p><p>When he uttered a confused gasp, Halui pressed lightly. He sputtered. "That's all?"</p><p>"One barrel of food, two full of drinkable water. Put it in a rowboat."</p><p>The ship creaked. The captain nodded hastily and licked his lips. His voice shook as he ordered his subordinates to arrange it.</p><p>Halui moved back, sheathing her weapon. "Wise decision."</p><p>"You're the Wind Devil," He gasped.</p><p>"I am," she stated.</p><p>"No ship?"</p><p>Halui turned her eyes to the island. Her hands clenched on the hilt, the feel of the wrapping pressing into her skin. Men rolled barrels over the deck past her.</p><p>There was a word. Something she wanted to say, yet it escaped her. There was a smell to the sea that reminded Halui of something she couldn't put her finger on.</p><p>"You could have asked," The captain said, piercing her thoughts. With a wordless roar, she drew a line down the deck. The wood cracked, splintering. The men yelled as the planks came apart.</p><p>Halui turned her eyes to the rowboat that had been laden with the barrels. It swung on lines, having been about to been lowered over the side. Halui lifted her hand, fingers blurring. The rowboat shifted, moving away from the collapsing ship and splashing into water.</p><p>"You said-" The captain sputtered as he clung to the mast.</p><p>"I said nothing," Halui growled. She floated up and dropped down into her stolen boat, wrapping the wind so it pushed towards the island and the shore.</p><p> </p><p>She sat by the fire that night long after the flames had become embers. Her Kodachi stuck up out of the sand, reflecting her eyes like a bad dream.</p><p> </p><p>Halui went back to work, breaking open yet more of the secret compartments aboard her ship. It had been part of her design years back. The walls of Lunaria's hold and cabins were extra thick to hide the treasure Halui's crew stole over the years.</p><p>She leaned on the crowbar when the planks refused to budge. She pushed and the wood groaned. There was a loud snap and she fell into the wall.</p><p>Halui took a moment to catch her breath and take a drink. Then she was pulling bags of silver and jewels from their places and storing them back on her boat.</p><p>Climbing over the crags, Halui stopped to look at a set of sails on the seas. They were still some distance, but not for long. She quickly moved, grabbing up her pistols and spyglass. Back to the crest she moved, lying prone on the rocks.</p><p>Halui sighted on the sails and swore. The symbol of a weathervane topped by gull wings in blue was painted clearly on all three ships.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Far Away</p><p> </p><p>Portgas D Ace wasn't sure if he wanted to burn the jewelry or throw it in the ocean. It was only a locket, made of silver and decorated with the figure of a crab. It was only a locket, yet it infuriated him with the image within.</p><p>Harper knocked on the door, though it was already open. "All good, Sir?"</p><p>"No, Harper. Did you bring him?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Harper moved aside, seizing that someone by the scruff and hauling them inside the cabin. Jack complained, claiming to pain. Harper all but tossed the young man into the room.  Ace clenched the locket in his fist.</p><p>"That will be all, Harper. Leave us."</p><p>The door swung shut. Jack neatened himself as he could though five days in the brig had left him dirty and unkempt. Ace stood up from his desk and walked around it.</p><p>"Look," Jack began, "if you're going to try and convince me to join your crew again, the answer's no. I know you mean well but-"</p><p>"Shut up," Ace growled. He slammed the locket into Jack's chest. "Explain this."</p><p>Jack coughed and fumbled the locket for a second. He turned the necklace over his his hand and swallowed hard. He glanced up, meeting Ace's furious eyes only for a second.</p><p>"It's," Jack stammered, "it's a necklace. We probably got it on a raid."</p><p>"Liar," Ace hissed. "I already talked to Fiero and he said you knew more about it than him."</p><p>Jack fixed his eyes on the floor. "He was mistaken."</p><p>"Perhaps you'd like to go a few days without food or water?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Shoving Jack by the shoulder, Ace snarled, "Then tell me the truth. Why did your Captain have this?"</p><p>Jack closed his fingers around the locket, thoughts racing.</p><p>Ace shoved him harder, the heat from his skin searing a burn mark into Jack's shirt.</p><p>"Tell me damnit, or else!"</p><p>Jack held up his hands in defeat. "Alright. It belonged to her mother. Why do you even care?"</p><p>"Her mother?" The anger in his tone dropped a notch.</p><p>"Yeah. Apparently, her mom died in childbirth, so it's all she was given." Jack raised his eyes cautiously. "Why?"</p><p>Fingers flashing, Ace snatched the necklace out of Jack's hand. Jack flinched back, wary of the heat that issued off the bigger man. Ace ignored him, looking instead on the locket's inside.</p><p>It held two portraits, painted with exquisite skill. One of a woman with fair skin and long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair. She wore a sea-blue gown with a deep neckline and flowers in her hair. The second held the image of a stern man with black hair and a square chin. Broad shoulders filled out his frame in a classic sailor's coat and an equally broad mustache.</p><p>"Um, Captain Firefist?" Jack inquired after a long silence and several awkward glances around the cabin. "Why Are you interested in Halui's locket?"</p><p>"Get out," Ace snapped, shutting the locket and stuffing it into his pocket. Jack started. Ace repeated, "Get Out."</p><p>When Jack bolted out the door, Harper risked a look inside. "Need anything, Captain?"</p><p>Ace leaned on his desk and let out a slow breath. There was too much space between the things he wanted. Harper patiently waited for Ace to decide.</p><p>"Turn us around, Harper. We're going after the Wind Devil."</p><p>Harper's eyebrows rose by he asked no questions. "As you say, Captain."</p><p>With a shout, the crew went to work, turning the ship about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An Inheritance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Three Marine Galleons, wrecked to ribbons," Harper reported, handing the spyglass over to Ace. "Definitely the work of the Wind Devil."</p><p>Ace snatched the metal tube up and peered out over the waves with a dangerous curl to his mouth. Harper waited. Through the telescopic lenses, Ace scanned the rocky shoreline.</p><p>"We go around to the lee side. No need for direct confrontation until absolutely necessary," Ace finally ordered. Harper barked out the directions to the crew.</p><p>"You going to tell me what's going on?" Harper asked, bracing himself on the rail as the ship tilted.</p><p>"I'll tell you when I tell you," Ace snapped, pushing the spyglass back at Harper. Striding down the ladder, he added, "Have my surfer readied."</p><p>"Captain?"</p><p>"Do it! I'll signal if I need you."</p><p>Harper shook his head and called more directions. By the time Ace reached the main deck, his surfer had been pushed out onto the water and unlashed. It was a simple craft designed for him and him alone. Much like a hydraulic powered surf board, but flame driven instead.</p><p>He dropped over the side of his ship, landing neatly in the center of the surfer. It bobbed on the waves, steady even with him standing upon it.</p><p>Flames spurted out the engine. Ace angled to turn on the spot.</p><p>He called, "Anchor on the far side and keep out of sight. If you don't hear from me by tomorrow night, feel free to attack the Marines."</p><p>With that being his final order, Ace turned himself toward land and cut through the waves. The salt air burned in his lungs as he sped toward the forest.</p><p>Where the ocean crashed against moss covered boulders, Ace left his surfer among the roots of the trees that clustered the sea line. He climbed, then, scaling upwards into the crags where he had left Lunaria broken open little more than a fortnight before.</p><p>The beach had been transformed into a temporary base in as neat a fashion as was possible in the cramped space. Tents formed three rows on the sand, patrolled by Marines with nothing much to do besides walk around and keep their heads on a swivel.</p><p>Ace ducked behind the brush to scan the camp. Blankets laid out on the grass were covered with men at rest, sporting bandages and bruises. Crossing his arms, Ace shifted forward, spotting a metal pole sticking up out of the sand in the midst of all the tents.</p><p>Sitting in the sand with a glower on her face, Halui could not get comfortable with her arm chained behind her back. She leaned back, head tilted to the sky.</p><p>A rounded old man in a general's uniform strode through the camp, coming a halt in front of Halui. She glowered up at him.</p><p>"Back for another round of gloating," she accused.</p><p>He eyed the seastone chains and folded his arms. "You know I do Not enjoy this, Hal."</p><p>"Stop Calling me That, Old Man."</p><p>"Garp," Ace whispered under his breath and ducked closer to the ground.</p><p>Garp fingered his mustache. "You brought this on yourself, Halui. No point in snarling at me."</p><p>"Says the one that chained me up."</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't have wrecked our ships. Then we wouldn't have to wait for a rescue like this."</p><p>"You shouldn't have come after me," Halui snapped. She jerked against her chains. "You should have kept on sailing."</p><p>Monkey D Garp sighed and sat cross-legged in front of her. "Couldn't have. After you took out that fleet, I was ordered to track you down. Hal, if only you had-"</p><p>"Don't Call Me That."</p><p>He frowned. "Fine. If you want to continue being hostile to me, that's fine, but pointless."</p><p>"You have nothing to say to me, Old man. I chose my path. Where were you when my parents were murdered?"</p><p>"I am sorry for what happened to them. I wish I had known. I would have-" He failed to finish speaking, instead falling into a somber silence.</p><p>Halui rolled her eyes. "Have what? You would have moved me somewhere else? Saved them?"</p><p>"I would have done something. Your mother was a good friend of mine."</p><p>One of the scouts jogged over, boots scooping sand up into the air. He saluted and straightened like a tree. "Sir, We spotted a ship circling the island."</p><p>"Is it friendly?"</p><p>"Whitebeard flag, Sir."</p><p>Halui's head came up sharp, eyes wide. Garp noted her expression with a soft look.</p><p>He inquired, "Here for you, are they?"</p><p>"You wish."</p><p>With a grunt, Garp got back up to his feet. To the scout he said, "Return to your post." The sailor threw up another salute and trotted off through the tents. "High Alert, Men! We have pirates nearby."</p><p>Ace pushed back from the ledge and rolled onto his back, not sure of what to do next. The only way to get answers was to break into the camp, but with Garp there, that would be next to impossible. So, he moved to a better vantage point and waited.</p><p> </p><p>When dark fell and the camp transitioned to for the night, Ace watched as one of the sailors uncuffed Halui's good hand so she could eat from the bowl he had brought. The sailor stood and watched Halui eat the gruel and then locked her back up after.</p><p>Ace dropped down the rocky shoreline, keeping low. Vaulting over the rocks, he rolled onto the sand and came up behind a pair of marines on guard. Neither noticed him, too engrossed in their conversation to remember where they were. Ace gripped both by their skulls and smashed them together.</p><p>He snuck through the tents, hiding to let a patrol pass. Pausing to check his location, Ace sprinted to the next row. Sand sprayed as he slid to a halt at the edge of the beach. He jumped on the sailor that stood alone at his post facing the trees. Ace pulled the man back into a sleeper hold until he went limp.</p><p>Ace dragged the marine into the brush and pulled the key ring from his belt.</p><p>"Did you hear something?" Someone asked. Ace ducked behind a tree.</p><p>"Probably a rabbit."</p><p>The patrol passed and Ace moved back out, heading now for the pole in the center of the camp.</p><p>He could see Halui clearly in the light of a torch that burning nearby. She wiggled, twisting her hand as if to try and slip free somehow. Ace checked for the next patrol and ran hunch-backed up to her from behind.</p><p>He covered her mouth with one hand and whispered in her ear, "Quiet, I'm here to help."</p><p>She bit him. Ace hissed, tearing his hand away before she could do more damage.</p><p>"You," Halui snapped. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Something stupid. Do you want to be locked up?"</p><p>"I'd rather die than get help from the likes of you. I can take care of myself."</p><p>Ace moved to her other side to hide from a patrol. "Right. From what I hear, you've spent the last week or so losing fights. Shanks, Your crew, Me, and now Monkey D Garp. Having fun yet?"</p><p>"I lost to your boss, not you," Halui argued under her breath.</p><p>"Details." He waited, checking for danger again and then held up the keys. "You get one chance at this. Take it or Leave it."</p><p>She bit her lip, looking around. For a moment, all they could hear was the waves crashing into the shore.</p><p>"I'm still going to kill you later," she said.</p><p>"You're welcome." He bent over and unlocked the cuffs and the chains. Halui shrugged off the metal links and pushed to her feet. "Now, let's get out of here."</p><p>"In one second," Halui said, moving the other direction. "I have to go punch someone."</p><p>He lunged, catching her elbow. She whirled and punched him clean on the jaw. He staggered.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" He stared at the red in her eyes. "Are you insane?"</p><p>"Don't touch me."</p><p>"I'm sorry but we need to leave now."</p><p>"You don't get to tell me what to do."</p><p>"I see you two have finally met."</p><p>Ace felt a chill run down his spine, even as the anger in Halui's eyes deepened. Garp strode up to them, hands linked behind his back. He nodded to Ace.</p><p>"Hello, Ace," Garp said.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, Halui had turned and thrown a punch. In the same fraction of a second, Garp tossed her over his hip and into the tent directly behind him. The frame crumpled and Halui let out a groan.</p><p>"Do yourself a favor and stay down, Hal."</p><p>Garp faced Ace once more and asked, "Are you well?"</p><p>Ace tightened his hands into fists and took a step back. "Great."</p><p>"Got in a fight recently?"</p><p>"What do you want, Old man?"</p><p>Garp sighed. "I want you to stop being a pirate, but niether of you are likely to do that."</p><p>Halui struggled with the tent canvas, throwing it off of her as she sat up. "Get lost, Firefist," She said.</p><p>"I am not done with you," Ace said.</p><p>"Well, I'm done with you!" She knocked away one of the broken tent poles. "Why don't you go jump back on your ship and sail out of here?"</p><p>"You're insane," Ace muttered. He paced to the right, keeping his eyes on Garp. "So, here to take in the Wind Devil?"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"Seems a bit like grunt work for someone like you, isn't it?" Ace glanced to the side, spotting the marines that were beginning to gather around them. Big shot like you should be going after bigger fish."</p><p>"Orders are orders, Ace. I'm willing to pretend you were never here, but Halui is a different story."</p><p>Halui rolled to her feet, lifting an orb of condensed air in one blurred hand. She took half a step forward and flung the ball at Garp.</p><p>Screw you, Old man," she yelled. Ace felt the air tug at his hair a split second before there was a massive explosion. Guarding his face, he turn intangible, letting the shock wave pass through him as flames billowed from his body. Blood splattered his arms.</p><p>Tents tore themselves to ribbons. Tent poles bent and tumbled, hitting the marines surrounding them even as they were cut by the razor winds that ripped through the beach. Sand flew up into the air, making it hard to breathe.</p><p>"What-" Ace coughed and squinted to see through the dust. He could make out a blur of motion in green and red as it collided with a large figure. The wind twisted around him, and the haze cleared. Garp countered a punch from Halui by tossing her down into the ground. Red stained his uniform, but the injury was little more than a flesh wound.</p><p>Halui rolled to her feet, not willing to back down. Deciding he'd had enough, Ace charged in, looping an arm around her waist as she lunged at Garp once more.</p><p>"Put me down," she yelled, digging her nails into his shoulder.</p><p>Ace jumped the torn remnants of a tent and burned his way past the circle of riflemen.  Strengthening his hold on Halui, he dashed up to the rocks and leapt over the ridge.</p><p>"Let go!" Halui's elbow made contact with Ace's brow. He dropped her with a grunt. She tumbled, ending on one knee.</p><p>He touched his eyebrow and scowled down at her. Except his anger melted away at her appearance. Halui was covered in scratches and the wound in her shoulder had opened, soaking her bandages again. Her eyes glistened in the firelight, fierce but also hurting.</p><p>"We have to keep moving," Ace said. "They will find us here."</p><p>"Let them come," She muttered harshly.</p><p>Ace wanted to tear his hair out. "You wanna commit suicide by Marine, be my guest. But you're going to answer a question for me first."</p><p>Halui tilted her head to look up at him. "What?"</p><p>Ace took the locket out of his pocket and held it up to the light. Her eyes widened. "Why do you have that," she asked.</p><p>"Part of the treasure we looted from your ship. Where'd you get it?"</p><p>"None of your business. Give it back." She tried to take it from him, but Ace retracted his hand.</p><p>"Not until you explain. Jack only said you got it from your mother."</p><p>She said, "Yeah. The only thing I have from my parents. It's not special, just a locket. So, give it back."</p><p>Reaching once more, Halui closed her fingers on empty air. Ace held the locket behind him while he kept her back with his other arm. He was startled to see she could stare into his eyes without looking up.</p><p>"Who are your parents?" he asked.</p><p>"Like you don't know." She shoved him with one hand. "You opened it didn't you?"</p><p>"But, that's impossible. You can't be."</p><p>"And why not?"</p><p>"Because they're my parents, not yours."</p><p>Halui froze. "Your father is-"</p><p>" -Gol D Roger. And I'm an only child."</p><p>"That's impossible."</p><p>He frowned. "That's my line. It's not something anyone would lie about."</p><p>The anger was gone, replaced by confusion and consideration.</p><p>He asked in a shaky voice, "If your father was- well why is your name Devongreen?"</p><p>"That's what my adoptive family called me. A retired marine and her husband." Halui sighed, "And you?"</p><p>"Portgas was my mother's name. Our mother's name, I guess. Weird."</p><p>"You're telling me." Halui took the locket out of his hand and strode past him into the forest.</p><p>Ace followed her into the dark and lit his hand like a lantern. "Where'd you grow up?"</p><p>"Serilla, in the South Blue. How old are you then? You don't look much more than me."</p><p>"Twenty-one. My birthday is January first. You?"</p><p>She checked over her shoulder. "January- we're bloody twins."</p><p>"What? No, grandpa would have said something."</p><p>"Grandpa?"</p><p>Ace explained, "Garp. It's a long story, but he's the one that found me and hid me from the government."</p><p>"Yeah, well, he didn't tell me about you either. I don't see him as family though, just a family friend. Checked up on me after- before I left home." Halui shoved aside a branch. The branch whipped back, hitting Ace in the face.</p><p>"You mind," he grumbled. "Where are you even going?"</p><p>"My boat."</p><p>"Wasn't that in the other direction?" He looked over his shoulder to check for a tail. Only shadows and an owl greeted him.</p><p>"Rowboat, not Lunaria. I stashed it in a hidden cove I found the other day before the Marines arrived." Halui stopped, leaning on a tree. "I don't get it."</p><p>"Get what," Ace asked, moving around her. He watched the shadows closely.</p><p>"Why separate us? Not like it changed anything for me. People still found out who I was. I still became a pirate."</p><p>"He certainly hoped I wouldn't." Ace wondered, "Maybe he thought no one would take in twin newborn babies."</p><p>"Well, he's a moron." Halui took one step and dropped with a blank look in her eyes. Turning at the thump of her hitting the ground, Ace quickly knelt at her side and rolled her onto her back. Her eyes were unfocused and her skin hot to the touch.</p><p>"You're the moron," he said, sliding his hands under her back and legs. Ace hefted her into his arms and trotted through the trees.</p><p>She said in a hushed breath, "Ken."</p><p>Ace grunted, casting about for somewhere to hide. Everything looked the same and uninviting. A gun went off somewhere in the distance.</p><p>The ground dropped out from under him. Ace turned his legs into a pillar of flame, righting himself in the air before he fell into the water below. Orange tinted the serene pool.</p><p>Shifting Halui so she hung limply over his shoulder, he used one hand to push himself over to the pebbled shore of the small inlet. Tied to a middling boulder, a rowboat covered in a sheet of dirty canvas bobbed on the water.</p><p>He laid Halui down on the ground and pulled the boat in for a closer look. Underneath the canvas, he found a full barrel of clean water, a barrel of food, several rucksacks that clinked when he prodded them, and the stylized kodachi he recognized as Halui's.</p><p>"I'm going to assume this is yours," he guessed with a look to his newfound sister. She made a noise as if speaking, but if she used words, they came out too quiet and too garbled to understand. "And this is going to be awkward."</p><p>He flung the canvas cover off and loaded Halui into the rowboat as delicately as he could manage. She moaned and delirious told someone named Zael to go to sleep. Ace shook his head and pushed off, rowing in silence out of the inlet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Juggling Apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for missing a day. I'm self isolating and live alone so my depression is throwing a wrench in my routine and I was having trouble with getting myself to work on this and post. Doing my best to get the energy back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="NoSpacing">Ace almost panicked when he went to check on Halui in the infirmary after the first day and found her gone. Then the surgeon told him that she had insisted on getting some air. From the amused look the man gave him, Ace was positive his nerves were showing.</p><p class="NoSpacing">It did not take long to find her once Ace got on deck. The moment one of his crew saw him, they looked up at the quarterdeck where she was. Halui sat crosslegged in the corner, with her back on the rail, staring blankly out to see with a dead look in her eyes.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You look better," he commented, climbing the ladder up to her. She looked sideways at him.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I was hoping it was all part of the fever dream," She admitted. "Then I woke up in your infirmary."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Sorry to dissapoint. How are you feeling?" He lowered himself down next to her with his back to the rail.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Like I went ten rounds with Mihawk again," she muttered, burying her head in her arms.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace started to chuckle. "Right, you looked it too. Wait, you're serious? I never heard about you fighting Mihawk."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Because I lost."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"And lived?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Do you mind?" She glared at him over her arms. "I'd rather not talk about the past."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace shrugged. "Then what about the future?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Do you want to die quickly or slowly?" Halui asked him. He grinned. His helmsman smirked in their direction. Ace motioned for the man to pay attention to his job and a curt nod.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I would have thought," Ace murmured, "you would have changed your opinion of me by now."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Just because we're related, doesn't mean I like you." She idly scratched at her arm and said, "In fact, I think I hate you more."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Ouch."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui turned her face away. Ace sat there, listening to the wind and sound of the crew singing a song to pass the time. The ship groaned as it rode the waves and the sails billowed overhead.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Captain," Harper called, "Can you spare a moment?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Coming." Ace pulled himself up, cast one last look at Halui and went to Harper.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui stared, not really seeing the world around her. Instead she was thinking about Kenshin.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">A year ago, Sabaody Archipelago.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">"Another round over here!"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Read 'em and weep."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Coins clattered on the table and chairs scraped on the floor. Legs crossed, the strapping young man leaned back and gloated over his winnings. He wore a pair of green boots detailed with blue and a pair of loose black pants. The belt around his hips carried a pair of sheathed blades: A kodachi with a green wrapped hilt and a katana with a gold guard stamped with a heron. He wore a vest with no shirt, open to show off his tanned skin and abs.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Kenshin Ishura raised his glass, black hair dropping over his eyes; he shoved it back.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Done drinking already," he asked.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui looked at her abandoned mug still mostly full. She picked it up and they tapped the rims together.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"How could I when you only just started," Halui joked. "Not that anyone is willing to play against you anymore."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Kenshin looked around the packed bar. Though every table was full, theirs was now empty. "True. Finish drinking and find another bar?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Sounds like a plan." Halui drank deep.</p><p class="NoSpacing">They finished the alcohol and Kenshin counted out his winnings. He laughed, cracking a joke and Halui nearly choked on her own laughter.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Outside, the path was crowded as always with pirates and sailors out having fun with their shore leave. Bubbles lifted out of the supple grass that smelled like tree bark. Halui walked with Kenshin down the path, listening to him as he reminisced about one of their earlier adventures.</p><p class="NoSpacing">A voice broke their contentment like a pick breaking apart ice. Halui stopped and turned. An imposing man stood on the path, given a wide berth to those around him. Beneath the brim of his hat, thin predatory eyes focused on Halui, fiercely completed by his sharp eyebrows and the frame of his beard. The shape of a long cross stuck up behind his head.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Halui Devongreen," he said, "I'm here to collect your bounty."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Kenshin squinted at the stranger. "Do we know you?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui readied her katana. "Pretty sure we don't, Ken."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No, I think I've seen his face somewhere."</p><p class="NoSpacing">The stranger reached up, closing his hand over the vertical bar of the cross on his back. "Dracule Mihawk. I'll make it quick."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui jumped back, bringing her katana up in time. Her hand ached from the force of his swing. The cross he carried was merely the gilded handle of a black tempered blade nearly as long as he was tall. She flinched, feeling a scratch on her arm despite blocking.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Hal!" Kenshin yelled, drawing his blades.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'm fine," Halui said, ducking as Mihawk swung at her head. She could feel the weight of his swings in the empty space he left behind. Focusing, she drew her Haki into her katana and parried.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Mihawk reversed direction, nearly taking of Halui's head though she ducked and rolled in time. Another scratch appeard on her cheek.</p><p class="NoSpacing">She ducked and lunged, but Mihawk effortlessly turned away her katana.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Kenshin charged in, cutting at what he thought was an opening. Instead, he was blocked by a dagger in Mihawk's off hand.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Stand back," Mihawk advised. "I will spare you if you do not interfere."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Not happening." Kenshin cut in, switching places with Halui. Mihawk blocked both attacks and sidestepped as Halui pulled her gun on him.</p><p class="NoSpacing">They moved as one; Kenshin kept pace with Mihawk up close while Halui danced in and out, switching with practiced ease between weapons.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You are stronger fighters than the news gives credit," Mihawk said, forcing Kenshin back with a series of rapid swings. The wind pressure tore through the street. The bubbles in the air popped and outdoor eatery tables flipped over. Kenshin guarded himself well, making sure to only take damage to the outside of his arms. "Though not strong enough to beat me."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui didn't see him move, but she was already striding forward. Kenshin put up his blades in the shape of an X, stopping his attack short. Halui dropped her katana from numb fingers and took a step back.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Kenshin took in the sight of blood running free down her arm that hung limp and pushed Mihawk back. Halui took off her trademark green bandana and tied it around the gaping wound; It was soaked in seconds.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Captain!" Jack sprinted towards them. Halui held up her working hand.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Stay back," she yelled. Jack skidded to a stop, eyes darting over the torn up grass and overturned tables. He seemed about to say something, but then Halui had to roll to the side to avoid being skewered by a stray piece of metal. She put her back to a fence and stared in horror at the broken katana blade sticking up at an angle out of the ground.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Kenshin fought on, despite his katana being down to about three inches of metal. He switched his kodachi into his right hand drove inward.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui propped herself up on a light post and fired off a couple of shots. Mihawk deflected both with the guard on his sword and fluidly cut into Kenshin's offense. She muttered to herself and looked around at the wrecked and now clear street. She wondered when everyone had left.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Head beginning to spin from blood loss, Halui jogged over to her abandoned katana. Jack yelled at her, but she ignored him, not willing to leave Kenshin.</p><p class="NoSpacing">She was pretty sure she managed to throw the katana in Kenshin's direction, but her memories of the rest of the fight blurred from that point to when she woke up, passed out on the ground.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">Present Day</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">Jack found her in the same spot she'd been in for the entire day on the quarter deck when he came looking for her after dinner. He carried a bowl of turtle soup and the kodachi that used to be Kenshin's.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Brought you dinner," he announced, trying to sound cheerful, but the mood quickly fled. She didn't bother to look up at him. "You should eat something."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'm not hungry," she said.</p><p class="NoSpacing">He knelt, setting the bowl in front of her. "You should still eat. As I understand, Firefist isn't giving you a job for some reason, but you can't just waste away."</p><p class="NoSpacing">She looked down at the bowl and then up at him. "I was thinking about- about Ken."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Jack considered the kodachi he held. "You never talk about him."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui brushed the bowl with her fingers, tracing the lines under the glaze. "I don't like talking about him."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"And now?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I can't stop." She covered her face with her hands and choked on her words. "I dreamt of him and- and now all I can think about is what he would say, how he died, how much better things would be with him here. He should be here. It's not fair. He wasn't even the one-"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Jack gently placed his webbed hand on her forearm. She let him pull, let him hold her hand in his. "I know. It hurts. I don't know how you feel, but I miss him all the time. I miss his stupid jokes, the ones where it was so bad it shouldn't have been funny, but it was him saying them with that look on his face that showed he knew how bad it was."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui coughed, her expression twisted painfully. "He did like doing that."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Right? And any time we stopped in port, he'd insist on buying a whole barrel of apples just so he could spend hours juggling them."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Yeah." her expression drooped and she drew her hand away from Jack. "He did."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Sensing her mood, Jack rose up out his crouch. "Eat. It's what Kenshin would want."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Go bother Joan or Fiero or something. I'm not hungry."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You will be." Jack dropped down the ladder and waved to Fiero. The rowdy group were gathered around a pair of burly guys arm wrestling. Instead of joining them, Jack climbed below deck down into the crew quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rogue Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, had trouble getting the willpower to do the final edit on this chapter. I am getting some energy back. No longer in the rut with my depression. Will be trying to get back to the daily updates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm hit them out of nowhere, but that was normal in the Grandline. The crew hit the deck in haste to furl the sails and tie down the cannons again. The rains came down furiously, covering the deck in a sheet of water. Ace made his way up to the helm, helping to steady the wheel.</p><p>"It's looking like a hurricane, Commander," Joan yelled over the downpour. Ace leaned in to his new navigator, a dark skinned man that had transferred over from the Bandana Pirates.</p><p>"That it does," Ace said back. "Go rouse the others."</p><p>Joan blinked away the water droplets hanging on his eyelashes and slowly let go of the helm. Ace took his spot, feeling the sway of his ship. Joan clung to the rail as he inched his way downwards.</p><p>He banged on doors. "All hands on deck," he yelled to those that answered his intrusion. Until Fiero popped his out. "Hey, Fiero. There's a hurricane brewing."</p><p>"Really?" Fiero looked back and yelled at the others in his room. He then grinned at Joan. "Been a long time since we've had one."</p><p>"Not since the captain ate that fruit. Speaking of, have you seen her?" Joan walked backwards to the door.</p><p>"Sleeping, last I saw. If not, ask Jack. He's been mothering her all week."</p><p>Joan nodded and woke the occupants of the next bunk room. He peered in after it had emptied and saw the one hammock still occupied. Joan pushed on the door and moved in. Reaching up, he shook Halui's shoulder.</p><p>Halui groaned, "Is it morning?"</p><p>"Not quite, Captain. There's a storm brewing and Commander wants all hands on deck. Could use some of your wind magic too."</p><p>Halui squinted at him and then rolled out of the hammock. "Fine, I'm up. Where's my bandana?"</p><p>A quick look around the room located the green cloth draped over a hook on the wall. Joan snagged it between his fingers.</p><p>"You going to be okay?" Joan asked as Halui bundled up her hair.</p><p>"Great. Let's go ride out that gale."</p><p>Halui clambored up the ladder right into a faceful of seawater. She wiped off her eyes and ran to the nearest line as it snapped free. The thin man on the line slipped and fell into the rail.</p><p>"Steady," Halui said. Despite the howling winds and downpour, her voice carried as clearly as any other day. "Remember to keep yourself low."</p><p>He stuttered, "Y-yes, M'am."</p><p>"Halui will do." She handed him the line and jumped to the rigging.</p><p>Ace peered through the rain, yelling for the sails to be cut shorter as the creaking became worse. The ship rolled over growing waves and water washed over his boots.</p><p>Joan returned to the wheel, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Ace. "Got everyone up, Commander."</p><p>Ace nodded and spotted Halui climbing like a monkey on the masts. "Is she insane?"</p><p>Joan missed his question, but saw where Ace was looking. Joan grinned and leaned in.</p><p>"Captain knows what she's up to."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"Feeling the wind."</p><p>Ace shot Joan a confused look right as a wave washed over them. They ducked their heads.</p><p>There was a yell that no one heard from the pirate falling from the spar. The corner of the sail he'd been trying to tighten ripped free, flapping freely.</p><p>The wind whipped around the plunging man, curling around his body and tossing him back in the direction of the ship. Halui levitated above the main sail like a ghost, eyes drifting over the sea.</p><p>The ship rolled through the storm. Ace wondered for a moment if they were passing out of it when the strain on the helm seemed to lift, but the waves only grew in size. A chill was starting to set in his lungs.</p><p>"Rogue wave!" Someone screamed. Together Ace and Joan hauled on the wheel to turn the ship. The hull groaned. They came about to port and crested the water mountain. Three feet of water rolled over the deck, causing more than one slip.</p><p>Ace sputtered and pressed the water from his nose. Rain dripped into his eyes. "Get that sail secure!" he bellowed, eyes searching through the veil of rain.</p><p>Joan groaned, holding tight to the rail now. "This is going great," he muttered, unheard by even himself.</p><p>"Where did she go?" Ace inquired loudly.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Hal!"</p><p>Joan squinted upward. Ace hauled on the wheel to turn and meet the next set of monster waves.</p><p>A hand with no arm took hold of one of the spokes and pushed. Ace slipped, hitting the deck on his side.</p><p>Halui smirked down at him, though everything but her hand stayed blurred. "Right here, hot head."</p><p>"Don't do that," Ace coughed. "I almost died."</p><p>"I'd have caught you," Halui mused. "Need a hand, Bro?"</p><p>Ace pulled himself up and gripped tight to the wheel spokes next to her. "Why are you-"</p><p>"No need to yell," she interrupted, gently turning the wheel. "I can hear you just fine."</p><p>He took a long breath and almost swallowed seawater. "Okay. Why do you look so whispy?"</p><p>"What did you expect me to look like? You set on fire, so don't judge."</p><p>"Not-" Ace spat out a mouthful of water. "Not judging. Anything you can do with that wind fruit powers?"</p><p>She turned the wheel to port a few degrees. "Guide you out of this storm. No, I can't stop it. Starting a hurricane is easy. Stopping one is next to impossible."</p><p>"You've tried?"</p><p>Lightning struck. Halui flinched, becoming solid for a second. "Did you hear about the hurricane that hit Fort Dilextrik?"</p><p>"Is this the time for reminiscing, Captain?" Joan pulled himself closer. "Couldn't we focus on the storm?"</p><p>Halui grinned. "Relax, Joan. I got the helm, so go help on the line."</p><p>Joan hesitated with a look to Ace, who nodded his agreement.</p><p>"Not sure I like him calling you Captain," Ace said.</p><p>"Can't change two years of habits overnight, Commander," Halui chided. "We need to trim the starboard foresail. It's not catching the wind right."</p><p>Ace frowned. "Looks fine to me."</p><p>"Argue with me later." The ship rolled fifteen degrees. "For now, trim the sail and watch your balance."</p><p>Ace swallowed his discomfort and moved down the deck.</p><p>Waves washed over the ship under black storm clouds. White lightning ran through those clouds, trailed by rolling thunder. Halui kept the wheel steady, untouched by the heavy rain.</p><p>Light broke through the clouds after an eternity. Halui's feet touched the deck and she leaned her head  on the wheel.</p><p>"Tired?" Ace came up next to her, squeezing water out of his hair. His hat hung from the cord around his neck and his skin was a little paler than usual.</p><p>"A bit. I wanna go back to sleep."</p><p>He laid his hand over hers on the spokes. "You did good."</p><p>"I did what I needed." She pulled away with a sigh. "About the whole Captain thing."</p><p>"Awkward, but not a big deal." Ace took the helm. "I like Joan. He's chatty but loyal. Not nearly as loyal as Jack though."</p><p>Halui smirked. "Yeah. Jack is nearly as loyal as my original crew. Can be annoying at times."</p><p>"Why would loyalty be annoying?"</p><p>Halui waited for a pirate to pass out of the way. "Sometimes being loyal means they'll go to extremes for you. It's annoying."</p><p>"Is that what happened to your original crew?"</p><p>"Something like that," she avoided, looking away but feeling embarrassed when she saw Jack watching. "I hate watching people die." Halui turned and stormed away.</p><p>Ace frowned and motioned to one of his crew. "Rydal, take the helm. Harper, get the deck neatened. I have business to deal with."</p><p>Evvette, a white haired woman dressed in tight pants and a gunslinger's vest, shook her head at Ace. "Not worth it, Commander. That one is all business and no play."</p><p>"What on earth are you talking about?"</p><p>Evvette checked her guns. "The Wind Devil. You're sweet on her, and while I understand why -she is hot- I also think you are chasing the wrong girl."</p><p>Ace wanted to gag. "I am not sweet on her, for the love of God."</p><p>"No need to deny it," Evvette teased. "You can't keep your eyes off her."</p><p>"Okay, you're on bilge duty for the next week. If I hear any more nonsense like that, it'll be longer," Ace berated, moving to the ladder. "Hey, Harper!"</p><p>Harper looked over while directing the others.</p><p>Ace ordered, "You hear anyone suggesting anything indecent about our guest, you put them on bilge duty."</p><p>Harper took a second to process the order and then called out his understanding.</p><p>Ace ducked below deck in time to see Halui stride into the galley. He followed.</p><p>Halui filled a mug with ale and took a seat at one of the tables. She took the first drink and then stared into the depths of the copper colored liquid.</p><p>"Not going to find answers in there," Ace said, taking the seat across from her at the table.</p><p>"Maybe, but I can stop feeling so shitty." Halui glowered at him. "Do you want something?"</p><p>Ace grinned in spite of her. "I want to have some bonding time with my dear sister."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"Isn't that a normal sibling relationship?"</p><p>"I wouldn't know." Halui's voice seethed.</p><p>He said, "I had two brothers growing up."</p><p>"I thought you were," she started.</p><p>"Not blood related." Ace laced his fingers together. "Luffy is the youngest. A energetic kid and a little idiotic, but smart enough. He'll probably be starting his own path to piracy soon. And Sabo. you'd have liked him. Real smart, bit of a smart ass in fact."</p><p>"Is he part of the crew?" Halui asked.</p><p>Ace's expression slipped. "No. Sabo- he died when we were young."</p><p>"Sorry. You were close?"</p><p>"The closest. We would have been pirates together. But there was an incident. He was killed." Ace looked down at the table. "He was my family growing up: Him and Luffy."</p><p>Halui let the conversation pause, drinking more to avoid meeting his eyes.</p><p>"There were four of us," she began slowly, "sailing out of Serilla. Kenshin and Michi were the closest to me. Their father ran a dojo, so he taught all of us how to handle ourselves in a fight. And Darren liked to play with explosives. You should have seen some of the scars he had from accidentally setting off a bomb too close."</p><p>Ace stared, surprised at the nostalgic smile on her face.</p><p>She continued. "That was my family for awhile. We picked up a few others along the way. Darren fell in love with a nurse in training, so she came with us when we sailed on. And then there was Zael. What are you staring at?"</p><p>"There's something on your face."</p><p>She wiped at her mouth. "what?"</p><p>"Is that a smile?" Ace smirked. Halui shoved at his arm. "Hey, that's a good thing."</p><p>"I haven't talked about them in ages."</p><p>"Glad to have changed that.  So, what happened to them?"</p><p>Halui drank deep. "Logue town happened. We would have gone unnoticed if not for some bounty hunters drawing attention. Zael went missing, probably captured in the fight. Darren and his girlfriend bought the rest of us time to get away. Not that it really helped. Marines chased us down and Michi and Arron fell in the drink. Ken and I didn't have time to stop."</p><p>"No word since?" Ace flexed his fingers, inching his hand closer to hers, but not quite touching yet.</p><p>She shook her head. "We waited for a month, but they never showed. At that point-" Halui bit her lip.</p><p>"Then they're probably still out there," Ace tried to encourage. He pulled his hand back. "In Prison or simply stuck somewhere."</p><p>"You think I haven't told myself that? We all knew what I wanted to do. Find my father's treasure. If they were alive, you'd think they would try to find me by now." She drank again, nearly draining the mug. "No, might as well assume they're dead."</p><p>"That's a pretty negative view."</p><p>"It's a realistic view." She emptied her cup. "Optimists get themselves killed."</p><p>"Whatever you like, I guess?" Ace checked over his shoulder to see people coming into the galley. "If you don't mind, I was wondering if you'd thought about what you wanted to do next. I understand if you don't want to stay. You can get off at the next port; with all of your money."</p><p>"Something like that probably. Where are you heading?"</p><p>"Hidan. It's a territory, so pirate friendly. Whitebeard called a meeting of the Commanders."</p><p>She squirmed. "Not sure I like the idea of getting in the middle of that."</p><p>"And you don't have to. Enjoy the town. Hidan has a good number of bars and and fine places to spend time. Surely you remember how to have fun?"</p><p>"Course I know how to have fun," Halui grumbled. "It just usually involves messing with Marines."</p><p>"Maybe next time," Ace joked. He tapped his fingers twice on the table and stood up. "Get some rest then. We might need you if we hit another storm."</p><p>She peered into her empty cup. "What would you do without me?"</p><p>"The usual. Do our best." He turned away, distracted by someone saying his name. Halui sat there a moment longer in his absence and then went for more to drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Fun Lark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The call of Land Ho found Halui lounging in the crow's nest under a clear and sunny sky come midday. As a guest, there was no need for her to play look out, but Halui preferred to be away from the crew. It gave her the chance to be alone despite being on a giant ship full of nearly a hundred people. Joan was with her today though. He'd climbed up an hour ago to idly chat about the latest news.</p><p>Pulling Ace's bright orange hat down over her eyes, Halui made a silent wish for the nightmare to be over.</p><p> “Hey, you never know, there might be someone there to build you a ship,” Joan said, attempting to cheer up his old captain.</p><p>She muttered, “As if when the whole damn fleet is wandering about. You said there were how many ships with his flag out there?”</p><p>“Six. Are you really going to put up a fuss about that? I thought you and Ace were doing pretty well. You’ve even got his hat now.”</p><p>She lifted the edge of the hat to glare at him. “What goes on between me and Firefist is none of your damned business, Squirrel. If I don’t want to mingle with the people, I won’t mingle. Now let me sleep already.”</p><p>“Just think about all the ordinary folk living here. It’s not like we’re just dealing with pirates. I bet you won’t even run into the man himself.” Joan slid one leg to hang over the edge of the platform, enjoying the view from above the ocean spray. “Can’t be so bad, Hal.”</p><p>“Don’t you bloody start calling me that, Joan. No one calls me that anymore.”</p><p>“Commander Ace calls you that. Or is he nobody important?”</p><p>Rising onto one elbow, Halui glared at the scrawny guy. “Ace is different. You still don’t get permission to use my nickname.”</p><p>“What about your real name? Can we start using that?” His cocky grin slipped away when she took hold of his collared shirt and yanked him real close.</p><p>“Ever mention that again and I will skin you alive. Got that?” Joan nodded. “Good, now get lost.” She released him forcefully. Joan caught himself before falling, but made plenty of haste in making his descent. His foot slipped a couple times on the rigging. Halui lay back and replaced her brother’s hat over her face.</p><p>“Toss you off the crow’s nest, Joan?” she heard Fiero joke from below as Joan climbed on down.</p><p>“Talk about touchy, Sir. She’s never been so agitated as she’s been of late.”</p><p>“Too true. Best to walk quietly a bit longer, I think.”</p><p>Someone else sneered, “Maybe she’s just not getting what she wants from our esteemed Commander.”</p><p>Coming up behind the pirate who’d made the dirty joke, Ace set the man’s shirt on fire with a touch. As he yelped and tried to put the fire out, Ace growled. “Next person to make that kind of joke gets more than a burnt outfit.” He looked up the mast to the crow’s nest. “Hal, if you’ll come down, we’re about to tie off and I’ve got something to show you.”</p><p>Halui sat up, shoving the hat back and peered over the edge. “Show me what?”</p><p>“If I told you, what would be the point of the surprise? C’mon down already.” Ace wandered over to the prow so he could watch the ship slide into port. Eyeing his sister climbing down by way of the rigging, he wondered for what felt like the hundredth time why she insisted on going about things as if she weren’t made of air. She climbed, if a bit easier than others. She fought with guns and sword like any regular bloke, even if those guns of hers could not fire bullets of any kind. She fought, as Ace had found out the hard way, with her fists more often than with her wind. There had been several days in the fortnight since taking her aboard that the two of them came to blows. Half of it had at least been in jest to wear off the boredom.</p><p>“If you show me something stupid, Firefist,” she pointed out, “I will grind your head into the deck for wasting my time.”</p><p>“What’s time wasted in a new town? Enjoying the hat?”</p><p>Halui pulled it off her head and held it out to him. “You can have it back. I wanted the shade while I took a nap, but Joan talks too much.”</p><p>Ace twirled the hat on his finger a few times, a strange smile coming over his face. He gave it a jump in the air, grabbed it by the top and settled it firmly back on her head. “Keep it for the day. I want to see how people react.”</p><p>“And maybe I don’t want people gabbing?” she complained, glaring up at him from under the rim. However, she didn’t try to remove it. “Your crew is getting all the wrong idea.”</p><p>Ace grimaced. “I can only do so much. Throw someone in the brig. Assign Bilge duty. Burn people's shirts off.”</p><p>"Oh, yeah, so heroic," Halui sneered.</p><p>"No, the heroic part was pulling your ass out of the fire back on that island." Ace smirked. "And me figuring out how to introduce you to my father."</p><p>“You mean Whitebeard? He’s hardly much of a father.” Halui jumped the rail the moment the ship was tied off. Ace called for a guy named Tatsu to take care of things and bounded to the pier.</p><p>“Everyone of us calls him our father, Hal. He built the entire fleet on that premise. He does care about us. The same way you care about your crew. Your old crew I mean.” Halui nodded slowly. “This way.” He grabbed her hand and started at a jog down the wood planks that lead back to land.</p><p>“Hey, why the rush?”</p><p>“Because it’s more fun this way?” he almost seemed unsure of his given reason and immediately laughed it off. “Just keep up.”</p><p>The city they ran through bustled with people, both the sort dressed for craft work and the sailing sort. Plenty of people raised a hand to hail Ace and then paused upon seeing Halui dogging his footsteps. The streets paved in gray stone, very few weeds poked up between the cracks and those that did looked ready to wilt right off. The thin streets climbed and dipped with the rolling hills of the land there. Strangely, it was a church Ace brought her to, set in a wide courtyard of grass and rosebushes. Pulling her along without a word, He brought her up a long set of stairs that ended in the bell tower. A rail encircled a thin balcony around the tower, allowing them to stare out over the city. Halui gripped the railing tight with both hands, engrossed in the sight.</p><p>“You’re always spending your time in the masts, the rigging or the crow’s nest. I know you could see everything you wanted to just by flying, but I wanted you to see what I could.”</p><p>She laughed. It was a crazed laugh, mostly at herself than at anything else. Halui shook her head. “You know, I kept trying to come up with a reason for us to not be related. Like this could be some major joke played on us, but I don't know. Everything makes too much sense. Besides, you’re too crazy to not be related to me.”</p><p>“If anyone’s the crazy here, it’s you, Hal. By at least half if not double.” Ace grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>“Do you say that to all the girls?” she joked. Ace only rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets as the bell behind them started ringing the hour. Ace jumped, quickly moving his hands to his ears. At the first toll, Halui tightened her grip on the rail, grimacing as her head began to spin. At the second, she curled over the rail with a groan. On the third, she flopped over and sent a sharp wind into the middle of the bell tower. The tolling came to an abrupt stop as the bell slipped into two pieces and crashed downward. Halui forced her feet under her and pulled herself up by the railing. It still felt like everything inside had been shaken really hard, but her vision slowly cleared.</p><p>“What the hell was that about? What’s wrong?” Ace cautiously lowered his hands, goggling Halui like a carp.</p><p>“Sound vibrations,” she slurred, pointing at her head. “They mess me up. Sorry. Stop multiplying already.”</p><p>Ace bent a bit to pull one of her arms over his shoulder. “I think you got back to ground level. Once you feel better, we can go find the others.” Halui swayed in finding her balance, gripping Ace’s shoulder tightly with one hand and holding the other against her temple. “Or perhaps sitting down for a bit?” he wondered, watching her loll as if drunk.</p><p>“Give it a moment.” Halui glowered at the floor. “I’m almost at one pair of feet.”</p><p>Blinking, Ace repressed a laugh. When he could manage a straight face, he commented, “You are the strangest sounding person right now.”</p><p>She pushed away from him, nearly tripping a step. “Trust me, the inside of my head sounds weirder. You know those rattling toys people make for babies? Yea well, try to imagine one with thousands of tiny balls inside just rolling around every way they like and that’s what my head feels like.”</p><p>“Does that mean you’re better now?”</p><p>Halui pinched her nose with one hand, squeezing her eyes shut for a few seconds. When she opened them, she lightly punched Ace's chest. “That’s for laughing at me. Now let’s get off this death trap.” Ducking back inside the bell tower to the stairs, she left Ace rolling his eyes at her back.</p><p>Out in the courtyard, the two of them crossed paths with Teach, a greasy looking guy if amiable from Ace’s crew. He grinned, throwing his hands into the air. Pretty sure he was about to make some unremarkable comment on either the church, the bell incident, or just them, Halui strode by him flicking a strand of air into his throat before the words could pass his lips. It was unfortunate that the man tended to harp on the more amusing side of things first.</p><p>Coughing out the unexpected mouthful of air and beard, Teach eyed the passing girl sideways. “Did you do something to piss the lass off, Commander? A girl like that is a rare commodity in our line of work, you know?”</p><p>Ace slowed a little to respond. “You have no idea, Teach. And no, I didn’t piss her off. The bell did.” Continuing on, Ace picked up his pace till he walked just behind Halui and started rambling on about the town. They paused at various shops where he chatted with the merchants and trade folk. A couple of the older womenfolk cautioned Halui against him, claiming he’d leave in the dust one day just like any other pirate. She’d grimace and quickly excuse herself from their presence, hurrying on down the road with him catching up just as quickly. His grin rarely changed except to show greater amusement at someone’s reaction to seeing Halui. After a good set of hours wandering the streets with him, Halui spun on one foot and shoved his hat back at him.</p><p>“Enough of this, Ace. I am tired of whatever game you are playing and I am tired of everyone misreading our relationship. Either you get real honest with your crew or I will never talk to you again."</p><p>His grin stayed put. "Does that mean you want to stick around?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "I hadn't decided yet, but I'm about to say No way in Hell."</p><p>"Sorry." He spun the hat in his hands. "I didn't mean it. To be honest, I want you around. It would be nice to get to know you; outside of a battlefield."</p><p>"Well, maybe you should tell your friends the truth then. I'd like it if people stopped giving me creepy looks and making comments behind my back- and to my face." Halui folded her arms. "It'd be nice to not threaten everyone that thinks we're an item."</p><p>"True, that is a pain." He glanced up at the sky, gauging the sun's position. "Are you willing to go with me to my meeting?"</p><p>"The one with Whitebeard?" Halui made a face.</p><p>Ace reassured, "Just to say hi. Tell them you're not an enemy. You're not, are you?"</p><p>"No, I am not your enemy. Might punch that Marco some time."</p><p>"You still punch me plenty."</p><p>Halui frowned at him. "You deserve it. This meeting, everyone will be there?"</p><p>"Most everyone. The big guys like Marco and Thatch. Don't sweat it."</p><p>"Look," she groaned, "I just don't want someone to get weird ideas or want to see just how good I am. So, I will go say hi, be nice and that's it."</p><p>He replaced the hat back on her head, spun Halui back around and started guiding her further down the street. “No problem. It's not too far."</p><p>Ace brought Halui to a bar with large glass windows and broad double doors. Red trimmed the wood and a sign reading ‘Bearded Goat’ hung over one of the windows. She glanced upward at the overhanging second floor which had windows just as large as those on the first floor.</p><p>Ace gave the double doors a good shove. “Hal, welcome to the Bearded Goat. The best place in town for a drink or a game.”</p><p>Halui stopped at the threshold and peered down her nose at the well polished and swept inside littered with pirates and dock workers. The place stank of a bad cocktail of cleaning fluid, wood smoke, saw dust, vomit, and alcohol. At least it did to her. To the others, this place probably smelled like a lovely rose based on the cleaner scent.</p><p>Ace stepped past her. “We’ll be going upstairs for now.” Halui followed him, moving the doors closed with a sweep of one hand. She heard a chortle from one of the gamblers as they passed in regards to her. They climbed up a set of stairs wide enough for three men to walk up without feeling cramped.</p><p>The second floor was all one room for the most part, set with plenty of cushioned chairs and couches. Already several people occupied the space, including Marco and a large old guy Halui recognized as Whitebeard.</p><p>“Ace,” the large pirate boomed. “It is good to see you again. Marco has told me of your encounter with the Green Bandanna Pirates.”</p><p>“Father, it is good to see you too. The encounter was nothing in truth.” Ace bowed his head, instinctively reaching for the hat which no longer sat on his head.</p><p>“You call getting your ass handed to by a girl younger than you, Nothing?” Marco inquired from behind a pint glass. “An amusing perspective, Ace.” His eyes shifted to the subtle movement of a nervous step and saw Halui fingering the leather cord that hung from the hat on her head. His eyebrows climbed upward. “Or perhaps it was nothing if the rumor that you managed to tame her are true.”</p><p>Halui shot a glare at Marco. “I am certainly not tame, old man. And I’d love a chance to ruin your face again.”</p><p>Ace stepped between them, putting one hand in front of Halui. “Hal, do that later. I’d rather not fight my own family.”</p><p>“Getting hotheaded over a woman, Ace? That’s new for you.” A bulky dark skinned pirate shifted in his chair, folding his hands together.</p><p>“I am not getting hotheaded over a woman, Jozu. If anything, she’s the hotheaded one.”</p><p>“Are you trying to start a fight, Ace," Halui asked. "It might work."</p><p>“You’re the one that instantly went to threatening someone, Hal.”</p><p>She glowered. “Yea, you’re right. I should be threatening you.” She yanked the hat off her head and threw it like a Frisbee at him. Two weeks ago, he’d have been the idiot who tried to catch the thing thinking it was harmless. But now, Ace knew better. He ducked as fast as he could.</p><p>“Holy shit, Hal. What was that about?” He turned to see the damage and saw Whitebeard holding his hat in one hand.</p><p>Whitebeard smiled. “Halui, the Wind Devil, if I’m not mistaken? Impressive use of haki and wind. You have the ingenuity of your mother.”</p><p>Several eyes popped open. Ace’s jaw dropped. For just that second, one could have heard a pin drop, though all there was was the wind.</p><p>“My mother?” Halui glanced at Ace, but he only shrugged.</p><p>“An irritating, but persistent and intelligent young Marine who used to pester us older pirates. Like the new generation has Marines like Smoker, We had Rose Devongreen. You look a lot like her.”</p><p>“So I've been told," Halui said, "But she's not my mother. I'm adopted."</p><p>“A pity. It would have been most interesting to have Rose’s lineage become that of the thing she fought hardest. Ace you can stop looking so shocked now.”</p><p>Realizing his head was swiveling between the two at every sentence, Ace clamped his mouth shut and pushed to his feet. “Sorry, about all that,” he apologized with a bow of his head. “I just wanted to introduce her.”</p><p>There was a confused inquiry from Marco on that. “Introduce her? We’ve all heard of the Wind Devil. Why would she need introducing?”</p><p>“Because she’s not just the Wind Devil, Marco. Hal's my twin sister.”</p><p>“Your twin?” Jozu grunted.</p><p>“You’ve never said anything of a sister,” Marco doubted. Ace shot him a glare.</p><p>Whitebeard rumbled, his voice rich of amusement. “So all these years, you’ve had a sister hidden right under everyone’s noses. Well played. What have you to say on this, Devongreen?”</p><p>“That it's been a fun little lark. Are we done?” She turned her furious eyes on Ace. “And now I’m leaving. I will see you back at the ship.” She turned and stalked back to the stairs.</p><p>Whitebeard, unwilling to let her go just yet, offered, “You are welcome among us, Devongreen, if you have not already joined our ranks. Be a part of our family.”</p><p>Halui paused at the top of the stairs. She looked back, checking the people in the room.  They watched her with curiosity and anticipation.</p><p>"I don't follow. I don't have a ship of my own right now, but I won't be a part of your crew. I won't fight you either. So, why don't we leave it at that?" She smiled wryly at them and then continued walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meant to be Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="NoSpacing">With the news out, people apologized for their behavior and her life on board became quite relaxing. The two of them even got in a habit of wrestling. It became a popular event to see which of them would win that week. Without using devil fruit powers they ended up being evenly matched. She did pull pranks by drawing up random winds. The crew took awhile to realize what she was doing.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Hal, stop doing it,” Ace cornered her. “It’s not funny to have to fight such random occurrences.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Ace, we’re on the Grand Line aren’t we? Randomness is precisely what we’re supposed to be up against. Tell me, how many times have you actually run into a storm by surprise since I came aboard?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">He pulled back confused. “Not since the hurricane, just your little devilish winds. Are you doing something?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Doing something is all I do. It's easy enough to shift the wind so that we avoid anything besides a minor rain. You should be thanking me rather than telling me to stop. The little devil winds keep your men on their toes and I get practice. Course It’s all a game to me to find out just how well I can manipulate them, but that’s minor.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Seriously?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Yes, brother. I am serious. And since when did I give you permission to use my nickname?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“You didn’t. you never complained either.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“I didn’t notice. Whatever.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">Someone yelled, "Commander, there's a problem!" Ace glanced at Halui, and she shrugged. He ran up the ladder and into the light above deck.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What's so bad it can't wait?" Ace inquired, striding over to the loading plank. Harper and Adres ran towards him from the pier.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Teach killed Thatch!" Adres blurted a little louder than he meant to. He turned red under his very full beard and nodded to Harper.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Harper explained. "Thatch was boasting about his latest haul last night. This morning they found him with his throat cut out and the devil fruit he'd found gone. Witnesses saw Teach fleeing the scene."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace clenched a fiery fist at his side. "Where's Teach now?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Haven't seen him all day," Harper admitted. "They're searching to town now."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Call in the fishing teams," Ace ordered. "Adres, set up security teams and lock down this part of the pier. Harper, scour the ship. And if you find him, approach with caution. He killed Thatch, he'll kill anyone. Got it?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Harper threw up a salute. "Yes, Commander. George, Siam, with me."</p><p class="NoSpacing">The crew jolted into action. Ace turned and saw Halui watching him with eyebrows raised. "What?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You're on fire," she said.</p><p class="NoSpacing">He looked at his hand and shook out the flames. "What about it?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh, nothing. I've seen the look before. Thatch. Friend of yours?" She clasped her hands behind her back and strode up to the rail facing the town.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"We're all friends. Thatch was the Commander of the Fourth Division and a drinking buddy. Crew mates back before I got this promotion. But I'd be angry even if he killed someone I'd never met."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Really?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace leaned on the rail next to her. "Part of our rules. You don't steal someone else's haul. Much less kill them over it. That fruit belonged to Thatch."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"So, what will you do when you find him?" Halui watched the crew in motion. "String him up?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Punishment will be given by Father. He's my crew member, so I do get a say."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You want to kill him?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace snapped, "Obviously." Letting out a long sigh, he added in a calmer tone, "It's only right."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui put her back to the rail and folded her arms. "Want my help?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"In what way?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">She shrugged. "Looking for him? I'm pretty good at finding people."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Now that I think about it," he wondered, "you managed to catch up to me despite a two day lead. How?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Smell."</p><p class="NoSpacing">He snorted. "Right. Smell."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Seriously." She nudged him with an elbow. "I am the wind. It takes more time the further away someone is, but I can follow a scent for miles."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What are you, a hound?" Ace joked, already moving to the open hatch. "Do what you want. You're not one of us, so no pressure."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'll get out of your hair then." Halui jumped over the rail, strolling into town for a drink.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">In the bar was exactly where Ace found her several hours later, playing Jin Rummy with another girl while downing ale and munching on chips. Ace ordered an ale for himself and pulled up a chair.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"How goes the search," Halui asked, tapping at her cards.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Terribly. Teach is a ghost. Along with a couple of his friends. Winning?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I like to think so." She ate a few more chips. "So, what now?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Now, I get drunk." He drank half his ale. "Tomorrow we talk to Father."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Jin," Halui's game partner laid down a winning hand. "Pay up."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui sighed and counted out five hundred beli. Handing over the money, she picked up her mug and looked at him. "You look terrible."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I feel terrible." He snitched a couple of her chips. The other woman got up and left them, letting Ace turn and lean on the table. "Can I ask you a question?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Shoot." Halui raised a hand to get the waiter's attention. He came over and she asked for another serving of chips.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace took a drink. "Did you ever get revenge for Kenshin? You never went into details about how he was killed."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'm not drunk enough for that."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"More ale," Ace yelled over the noise of the other patrons. "When did it happen?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui stared off into space. "Over a year ago now. Sabaody Archipelago."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"So, before you became the Wind Devil?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui nodded and downed the rest of her ale. "Way before. Back when I was just a twenty thousand bounty. The Green Bandit."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"That's an odd name. Why'd they call you that?" Ace went to his next drink.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I wear green. I had a small crew, so we specialized in quick hit and run tactics like bandits. Thus, Green Bandit."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace said, "About as sensible as anything else. So, do you prefer Bandit of Devil?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I prefer Devongreen," Halui muttered into her ale.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Ah, yes, the name of a former Marine."</p><p class="NoSpacing">She shot him a scathing look. "Better than going by my birth name. At least as Devongreen, no one knows my heritage."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh?" He smirked. "What is your birth name?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Gol D Anne. I know, it sounds stupid."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace chuckled. "That is not what I was thinking."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh, then what was with the look?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I was imagining the tag name: Ace and Anne, Pirate Siblings."</p><p class="NoSpacing">She groaned. "That's horrible. Never ever call me that."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"C'mon, it's not that bad. Has a ring to it. You going to eat those?" He pointed at the chips. Halui pushed the basket his direction. Ace picked up a handful.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Look, I love having a brother, but don't you think we should avoid advertising?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Scared of extra attention?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui finished her ale and reached for the next one. "We're children of the most infamous pirate in history. I don't see you using his name."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace wiped foam from his nose. "When did he ever do anything for me? He died before I was- We were born."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Where does Portgas come from then?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Our Mother. Thought I mentioned that. Didn't I?" He ate another handful of chips. "Portgas D Rouge. You look like her. Grandpa showed me a photograph once. Beautiful strawberry blonde hair down to her waist and eyes that sparkled."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Doesn't sound anything like me," Halui joked, lifting her cup. "Well, you saw my locket. That was how I found out."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You don't wear it."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No reason to."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"But you treasure it."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Of course." She looked over at the bar as the music changed. "Hey! Change the song!"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Okay, okay, but tell me this," Ace insisted, "Why do you fight with weapons?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I feel like it. You carry a knife, but I never see you use it."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I don't need to. Neither do you. I saw the damage you did to Marco's ship."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui buried her nose in her cup, chugging what was left, and yelled for more. "Doesn't feel right," she said.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What doesn't feel right?" He asked, munching away.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Everything. Sure, I could tear a ship to bits without blinking, but what about the people? Like I told Shanks, ships are easy and people are hard. I hate people." She grabbed the two new mugs from the waiter and set one down in front of him.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Shanks. I haven't seen that old fart in ages. How's he doing?" Ace picked up the new pint.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui sneered, "Great. Bloody Great. Mentioned you. I wonder if he knew."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Doubt it. I only wanted to meet him because Luffy loves the guy."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh, really?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">The music changed again to a sappy love song. Halui sighed and flung up a hand. Sparks flew as the speaker tumbled from it's spot on the wall. "That's better."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace laughed, spraying ale and almost inhaling his drink. "Wanna go on an adventure?" He asked, wiping alcohol from his face.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I thought we were already on one," Halui answered, drinking deep. "Or am I still asleep?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Who knows, but I really want to punch Grandpa. He should have never given you away."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Have fun with that. The old man would knock you on your ass."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace pushed her arm. "Hey, At least give me a chance."</p><p class="NoSpacing">She pushed back. "You can't even use Haki. I can use Haki. Why can't you use Haki?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Never tried. I'm strong enough anyway. Fire trumps all."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No it doesn't. You would have died if not for Marco saving your sorry ass."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I was waiting for an opening," Ace blustered. "You certainly had plenty. Your fighting style is all over the place. Almost like you smashed a bunch of different things together. Pathetic."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I am not pathetic. I had to put up with egotistical men trying to tell me what to do and what to say. If anything, you've had it easy, being a guy. People respect you on sight."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No one respects me on sight," Ace muttered. He licked salt off his fingers. "I had to fight my way to where I am today. Heck, people still don't respect me."</p><p class="NoSpacing">She poked him hard. "But, YOU don't have people making creepy comments about your gender. If I were a guy, no one would have insinuated anything about us."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I hate that. Like, I don't even get it. What is so great about romance?" Ace glared into his drink. "Plenty of girls hit on me in bars. Do I have a sign on my head that says 'Free Meat'?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui giggled. "I know, right. Kenshin loved to play a game. See how many girls he could flirt with in one night. Looked like a waste of time to me, but he said the best part was when they saw me glaring in their direction. Apparently, I looked like a jealous girlfriend."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Were you a jealous girlfriend?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Hell no! Oh my God. Kenshin was just a really good friend. We shared everything. He leaned on me as much as I leaned on him." Halui stopped, staring at the wall for a moment. "I miss him."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I wish I could have met him. Could have been fun."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You could have, If I had made him leave."</p><p class="NoSpacing">He frowned at her over his drink. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"He died because of me. Because he couldn't stand by. He had to get involved. The hawk guy said so. God damn had to help."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Okay?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui went on. "Plain old bad luck that he showed up then. We were drunk, waiting around, and he had to go and get himself killed. Idiot." Her mug cracked cleanly into five pieces, spilling ale over the table. Halui yelped and stumbled back, wiping alcohol from her pants. Ace wasn't sure what he tried to do, but it failed spetacularly. he knocked his own ale over and then dumped the rest of the chips on the floor.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Dang," he slurred, shaking drops of ale from his fingers. "Wasted ale."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Wasn't that great," Halui said with a sour face. "Let's go."</p><p class="NoSpacing">He hurried to keep with her out of the bar. "Go where?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Somewhere else."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Like?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Not here."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"So specific."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You don't have to come along."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I feel like if I leave you alone, you'll end up doing something stupid."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Probably."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"So, what are we doing?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Haven't decided yet."</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui woke up covered in condensation, a ringing in her head and a vague recollection of setting something on fire. She sat up, squinting through the haze. It was morning; she could tell by the sound of the gulls and the faint talk of catch.</p><p class="NoSpacing">She floated up, shedding droplets of moisture. A sheet of canvas fell to surface of the cart she'd been sleeping in.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Hey!" an old fisherman banged his hand on the wall of the cart. "Get lost or I'll call the cops."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Simmer down," Halui muttered. She climbed out of the cart and began walking down the dock. The air wafted the scents of cardamom, sea water, fish, and oil. Someone started hammering. Halui winced and covered her ears though it did nothing to help.</p><p class="NoSpacing">She made her way through the fog, blundering around the usual folk hauling in seafood and tending to the boats. Halui couldn't quite remember the earlier night, though she could recall she spent most of the day drinking and gambling. Ace had joined her late into the night and they had talked for a long time. After that, she remembered running around the city, playing with fire.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Halui!" Jack climbed up the rigging to be seen over the crates on the dock. "Where you been?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">She raised her hand. "Morning, Jack. Keep it down?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">He jumped down as she climbed the plank. "Oh, ho. Got plastered again. No wonder you never came back."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Do you have to be so loud," Halui complained.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Only fun I get to have around here." He patted her on the shoulder. "You want breakfast? The others have gone off to handle the whole murder situation."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui nodded. "Food sounds good."</p><p class="NoSpacing">She followed him down to the galley. Feeling the emptiness of the ship, Halui gripped tight to one of the tables. The ghost of a hand touched her arm. She flinched, looking for the culprit, yet found none.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Eggs and sausage. And your standard hangover remedy." Jack put a cup and a plate in front of her. "You okay?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Peachy." Halui sat down and stabbed at the eggs. Jack stood there a moment, nervously shifting his feet.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Okay, well, Firefist said if you wanted, to join them on the Moby Dick. I'm going to go back on watch."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui mumbled through her eggs and Jack took it for agreement. Scarfed down the food and then took the cup for a walk. Strolling on the dock helped to clear her head.</p><p class="NoSpacing">The Moby Dick was a boiling cauldron of raised voices and hot tempers. No one gave her more than a glance as the grumbled and argued with each other. Halui pushed through the crowd, heading to the front where the tempers flared highest.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Let him go. This is an exception.” Whitebeard sat on his throne, spear in hand. His voice rumbled firmly.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“He killed Thatch. I am not letting him go without a fight. He needs to be dealt with. If you don’t agree then I’ll just go on my own.” Halui moved forward to see Ace throw up his hands. "Someone needs to do something.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Ace," Whitebeard warned. Halui rubbed her arms as a chill set in.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You're not changing my mind!" Spinning on the balls of his feet, Ace strode into the crowd. Everyone parted before him, angry voices becoming anxious silence.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui stood her ground though her head still pounded from the previous night. Ace dropped his eyes and tried to step around her. She put an arm in front of him.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What are you doing," She asked softly.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'm going to kill Teach." He stared ahead.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Doesn't sound like your father wants you to." Halui glanced briefly at the broad shouldered, old man. "He might have a reason for that."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'm still going. Are you going to stop me?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">She hesitated and Ace turned his gaze on her. He reached up and moved her hand.</p><p class="NoSpacing">He said, "I'm leaving and that's final."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui let him go, putting her hands in her pockets. The gut-wrenching pit in her stomach tightened.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What will you do?" Whitebeard asked when she turned to him. "Will you go with him?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui frowned, seeing Marco watching with amusement at Whitebeard's side. She still wondered how friendly he intended to be since he had made no moves to talk or make amends since their arrival.</p><p class="NoSpacing">She stated, "No. Ace does this on his own."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Even though he is your brother?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Are you suggesting I should throw away my life for him? Or for a revenge quest? I've been there. They don't end pretty. What I do want to know is why you all are willing to let him do this." She cast her gaze on the onlookers. "He talks a lot about your familial bond. What's so special about this guy, Teach?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Nothing in particular," Whitebeard said with a nod to Marco. "This is a difficult time for all of us. Stay or go as you wish."</p><p class="NoSpacing">He raised his voice to address the rest of the crowd. "All of you should get back to work now. Dismissed."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui pressed her palm to her temple, his voice bouncing around in her head. Marco ran his hands through his mohawk and walked up to Halui. She peered at him from under her hand.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You got a moment?" Marco asked.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui quipped, "I dunno. Does it involve being loud?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Marco chuckled. "Ace told me you two were out drinking last night. C'mon. We can go somewhere quieter."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Good," Halui muttered, following him off the ship.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Feeling better?" He looked at her over his shoulder. "I mean, from the fight."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh, yeah. Way better. I hope you don't want a rematch."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I think Ace would kill me if I tried," Marco quipped. "I am not that stupid."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Maybe. What did you want to talk about?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Marco paused at the corner, rubbing his jaw. "You said you wouldn't join us. Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui stepped out of the way of a man carrying a stack of boxes. "Doubt it."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You're a force to be reckoned with. And out of both crew and vessel. You would be a welcome addition to the fleet."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Don't really need any of that," Halui said, folding her arms. "Maybe you didn't notice, but I can fly."</p><p class="NoSpacing">He grinned. "I did notice. If you don't need it, why'd you have one?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Convenience. I liked having the time. Look, I promised Ace I'd keep in touch, but I have my own path."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"And that path can't coincide with us?" Marco nodded to a friend jogging by. "There are a lot of perks to being part of the Whitebeard Pirates."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Like not being able to search for the One Piece?" Halui smirked. "I became a pirate to follow in my father's footsteps, not become a lackey for one of his rivals."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You have no idea what-"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui cut him off. "You're the one with no idea. Thanks for the offer, but I'm leaving soon. And I should check on Ace before He leaves."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Alright," Marco gave. "I had to try."</p><p class="NoSpacing">With a wave, Halui walked away. She put her hands in her pockets and watched the fog lift from the morning routine and bustle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. You Weren't Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="NoSpacing">Below, carpenters sawed and hammered away in the dry dock. Halui sat on the edge of the roof, a half eaten apple in one hand. The town, of a modest size, was the third she had been in since leaving Hidan. The first had been overall underwhelming and primitive in a jungle environment. Halui had spent two weeks on the island trying to convince the locals that she was not the second coming of their god.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui bit into the apple, enjoying the fresh air above the stink of the streets. She could still smell the sawdust and glue, but she enjoyed those scents more than rotten cabbage and stale bread.</p><p class="NoSpacing">From the mobile receiver she wore on her wrist, Ace's voice emitted. "Okay, okay, so what did you do?" He chortled, "Besides throw them around?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No need to make it sound so easy," Halui responded. "I couldn't do anything. Not without cementing the view. And they'd hidden my belongings. I doubt you'd have done any better."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Probably not. So, where are you now?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Fairview. Not a big pirate hub, so I doubt I'll stick around long."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace mentioned, "I think I was there once. Pretty boring. Try to stay out of trouble."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Now why would I do that?" Halui said. "Way more fun with a little bit of trouble."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Hal," Ace sighed. "Please?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">She promised, "I won't do anything crazy."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Whatever. I gotta go. I got a lead to follow."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Talk to you later." Halui gazed out on the ocean and then finished her apple. Bringing back her arm, she hurled the core into the air and watched it sail out into the blue of the sky.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui dropped to the paving stones and began strolling back into the thick of the town. She wandered around downtown, investigating the multitude of restaurants that took up most of the business. Seemed like everyone knew how to cook and was an absolute know-it-all on the matter. She bought some tako pops that didn't smell over cooked and found a shaded bench to sit on.</p><p class="NoSpacing">She watched a couple dithering over where to eat for lunch. The woman made faces and complained about nearly everything her boyfriend suggested. The young man was starting to get frustrated and the smell of his cologne began to fade by the time they left Halui's sight.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Two young man strolled up to a restaurant that boasted of having the best duck soup in town. Both looked scrappy and ready to fight; one had a rifle slung on his back and the other carried two pistols under is arms, though Halui could smell the third hidden in his boot. The pistol holder had spiked, blue hair and a smirk that could cut.</p><p class="NoSpacing">The other reminded Halui for a moment of Kenshin with his raven soft black hair and strong back, but the image was ruined by his thin frame and tense stance. He looked agitated by something his friend said.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui finished her snack and moved on. She saw a young girl begging for a sweet from the candy cart at the corner. The girl's mother sighed and paid for a strawberry flavored lollipop.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">"I don't know," the blue haired gunslinger said with a sigh as they continued down the street. "We could be at this for a very long time. Why not take the job to pass time?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Black haired and very tired, the other shook his head. "I am not taking a job so sketchy. Did you even hear him when he wouldn't tell us any details?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I just think it could be-hey." the gunslinger stopped short to point down the street. "Look."</p><p class="NoSpacing">His friend sighed and glanced that way. "What? Did you see a bounty?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You didn't see her?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"See who? James, this better not be a game of yours."</p><p class="NoSpacing">James shook his head. "The Wind Devil. I swear I just saw her."</p><p class="NoSpacing">James watched as his friend's eyes widened. His head whipped back around and he sprinted down the street. James swore and ran after him.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Where'd you see her?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">James yelled, "By the cart. She turned the corner."</p><p class="NoSpacing">The skidded around the corner, but there was no sign of the girl in question. James put his hands on his thighs, gasping. "Do you mind? I knew you were desperate to find her, but what the hell?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You wouldn't understand. You're sure it was her."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Yeah," James said with an eye roll. "I've only stared at her picture a thousand and one times."</p><p class="NoSpacing">The black haired rifleman pushed a hand through his hair, eyes still scanning the street. "Go get the others. If she's here this might be our best chance. Our only chance. Start asking around. We'll meet back at the ship tonight."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Be safe," James cautioned. "She's dangerous."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh, I know that better than anyone. Now go, time is wasting."</p><p class="NoSpacing">James took off in the direction of the docks, leaving his friend to case the area.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui chose a restaurant called the Brown Goose for dinner that night. She chose it for the soft lighting and the hint of lemon in the air. A waitress brightly greeted her and showed her to a table in the corner.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Anything to drink?" The waitress asked after introducing herself as Sandry.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Sake," Halui answered, picking up the menu. She skimmed over the titles, not really feeling any of the options. Sandry came back and set down a cup and bottle of sake.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Are you ready to order?" She asked with a forced smile.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What's the chef's specialty?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"That would be the Strawberry Lasagna with a side of caramel beans and a candied egg."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui looked askance. "Sounds rather sugary."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Naturally so. Chef Bolann only uses sugar on the eggs. Everything else uses fruits to create the sweet and salty flavors. Is that what you would like to order?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Sure." Halui handed over the menu and poured out the sake.</p><p class="NoSpacing">A group came into the restaurant, drawing Sandry back to the front. Halui pulled out her journal and perused her notes. The pages were filled with drawings and descriptions of the cities and islands she'd been to since crossing the Red Line. Notes included what routes she had taken based on the log pose and her own sense of direction.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Holy Shit," someone exclaimed. Halui looked up for a moment and saw one of the other customers staring at her. He hurridly looked away, whispering with urgency to his friends.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Sandry came back, carrying a plate and a small bowl. "Here you go," Sandry said. "Can I get you anything else?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui frowned as one of the men shot a look at her and rushed out the door. She dug out a couple of bills. "I'll be back in a minute."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh." Sandry stepped back. Halui was outside in an instant.</p><p class="NoSpacing">In a blur of motion, Halui slammed the runner into the pavement face first. She dug her nails into his skin until he bled.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Going somewhere?" she growled. He squirmed. "Are you Marine?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No!" he blurted. "I'm just a baker. I live in the Northern district."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Then why the hurry?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Please don't hurt me. I don't mean any harm!"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui pressed down harder on his back. "Then tell me who you're running to tell about me."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"There's some guys. Bounty hunters or something like that- I didn't ask what."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Looking for me?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Yes! Showed me your wanted poster earlier. Said they were looking for you. Said they'd cut in anyone with information. Please, don't kill me."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui glared at someone lingering too close. She couldn't smell anything off, but that meant nothing. "I'm not going to kill you, but I can't have you ruining my meal."</p><p class="NoSpacing">She dragged him to his feet and frog-walked him into a corner. He squawked, protesting and pleading for his life. She growled.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh, shut up." She shoved him into the wall and punched him on the chin. He stood there a moment, not quite processing the world and then his eyes rolled up.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui left him there and returned to her meal. The others in the group nervously watched the doorway for awhile, growing more anxious as it became more obvious their friend was not coming back.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">He nearly tripped over his own feet when word came of a sighting. The baker still shook, terrified at what he thought had been a close call, but with the help of one of his friends, he managed to tell them about seeing the Wind Devil at the restaurant.</p><p class="NoSpacing">James checked his guns, ready for a fight. He wasn't sure what to do about the crazed look in his leader's eyes.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Together they ran through the lamp lit streets to the Brown Goose. James went in first, gun raised.</p><p class="NoSpacing">The waitress gasped, clutching her order book tight. James scowled and turned to the black haired man at his back.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"She's gone."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Again," he muttered.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Sandry stared fearfully at the gun in James' hand. "Umm, can I help you?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">The black haired man strode forward, eyes fierce, and held up the wanted poster of Halui. "Was this woman here?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Sandry nodded several times. "Left a few minutes ago. Is that all?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">There was no answer as the man stormed back out. James rushed an apology to the lady and hurried after him.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Every time. Every time she's gone. It's like chasing a ghost."</p><p class="NoSpacing">James consoled, "She's still in town. Why don't we get some rest and keep looking in the morning?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'm not tired."</p><p class="NoSpacing">They walked together back down to the ship and immediately knew there was something wrong.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Where's Serio?" James wondered. "He was supposed to be on watch."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Guns raised, the men moved onto the deck of their ship. Hearing a groan, James crept to the starboard rail. There he found one of their shipmates, crumpled over and barely conscious.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"It's Xaver," James announced. "He's-"</p><p class="NoSpacing">He never got to finish. A rush of wind yanked him off his feet. There was a thud as a body hit the deck.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui came to a halt next to the leader, holding a gun in her hand that was not hers. It was custom made revolver with an isignia of crossed swords stamped into the leather. The man slowly lifted his hand from the slim knife he'd been about to draw.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Where did you get this gun?" She asked.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Bought it special," he answered, shooting a sideways look towards her.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"From who?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">His mouth twitched. "From a scoundrel of a smith."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Liar." She cocked back the hammer. "Try again."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Never been called that before," he joked. "It certainly never got proven."</p><p class="NoSpacing">James groaned, getting to his knees. "Damn."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Move and I blow his head off," Halui threatened.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh for the love of-" He brought his hands up, spun while grabbing her hand and arm, and put her back on the deck. He knelt, pinning her there with haki on his hands. "It's me, Hal."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui blinked, suddenly struck by the nostalgic feeling she got from looking at his face. She wondered why she hadn't seen it earlier. "Michi?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">He'd changed, grown more, but there was still that look in his eyes. Michi frowned. "Seriously. I haven't seen you for over two years and the first thing you do is threaten to shoot me with my own gun?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You're supposed to be dead!" Halui threw him off. "You were dead."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi rolled to his feet, picking up his gun from the deck. "Well, I'm not."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I noticed," she snapped. Her breath caught in her throat. "How are you not dead?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What did you do to my friends?" Michi tucked the revolver under his belt and nodded to James.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Knocked them out. I thought you guys were after my bounty," she explained sheepishly.</p><p class="NoSpacing">James muttered, "I thought we were after the bounty." Halui scowled at him.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi offered her a hand up. "Well, we are bounty hunters. Truce?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What are we, ten?" she quipped, accepting his help.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"With the way you act sometimes," Michi implied. "You can help me get the injured below deck. James, are you okay?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"A little confused," James said, getting to his feet, "but not hurt. I'll get Xaver."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui knelt with Michi on either side of the lean swordsman she had dumped on the deck. He rolled him onto his back and sighed.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Serio. How did you get the drop on him?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui helped to pick him up. "Literally dropped on him. Don't you get the news?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">He walked backwards, carrying Serio down the ladder. "Sure, but its not like they know everything. You always make a mess of things."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Some of that mess was you guys," Halui huffed. "No need to blame everything on me?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Who was it that turned Fort Joten into a scrapyard then? Was that Kenshin?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui bit her lip. Michi grunted, depositing Serio on the floor of the infirmary.</p><p class="NoSpacing">He asked, "Why don't you wait on deck? I need to find Tyron and make sure you didn't do too much hurt. We have a lot to talk about."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui nodded, not in the mood to argue. Michi had an edge in his voice that reminded her of when Kenshin hadn't slept recently. She let James past and climbed the ladder into the night air.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi vaulted on deck awhile later and walked over to Halui. She leaned on the rail, eyes on the water below.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No lasting damage," he reported. "Xaver might be cross with you in the morning, but he'll survive."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"That's good," she mumbled.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi lifted himself up onto the rail, folding his hands between his legs. "So, where's Kenshin?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">She remained in silence long enough for Michi to start fidgetting. "He's dead, Michi. He was killed last year."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi felt the blood drain from his face. "You're kidding. No, you're not. You wouldn't. That can't be. He was too cocky to die."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'm sorry," was all she said.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No." Michi swallowed. "He didn't die. He's just lost, like me and the others. Did Marines get him? Did he go overboard? Kidnapped? No, in that case you would have fought to get him back. C'mon Hal, he can't be gone."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Well, he is."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Hal."</p><p class="NoSpacing">She shoved away. "I saw him die! Bloody and cut to ribbons. I buried him! Don't you DARE tell me I'm wrong!"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi almost fell overboard, but managed to catch himself and dropped back onto his feet. "Sorry," he said.</p><p class="NoSpacing">She covered her face. "I'm the one that's sorry. If it wasn't for me, he'd still be here. Mihawk was there to kill me, not him, but Ken had to be the hero, he had to put his life on the line to give me a chance."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Hey, that's what friends are for." He moved a hand towards her. She moved away.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I hate it. I lost everyone."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Not everyone. I'm here now, and Arron's still alive. Looking for you as well. And the others are probably still alive."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Well they're not here are they?" Halui hiccuped, on the verge of tears. "You weren't here."</p><p class="NoSpacing">She didn't move this time when he put his arms around her. Halui sobbed, pressing her face into his shoulder and gripping tight to his shirt. Michi didn't speak. He knew of nothing he could say.</p><p class="NoSpacing">A creak on the ladder drew his eyes. James poked his head up out of the hatch, curious as to the noise. Michi stayed where he was, hoping the look in his eyes would be enough to suggest a little privacy would be in order. Either way, James smirked and ducked back inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Always Have Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="NoSpacing">"Okay, so we've got supplies for a couple more weeks. We might be running short on cooking oil by then, but we can't afford to buy more and still have the funds for repairs." Scratching at the bandaid on his forehead, Tyron browsed the list in front of him. He tapped his pen on the table. "We're going to need a job soon or we're going to be stuck at whatever port we stop in next."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Serio waved his hand in a circle. "That's great, but our esteemed leader has turned down ever potential job in the past week and now we're not even getting paid for the bounty we did catch. Or got run over. Whatever happened last night."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Pretty sure we got hit by a tiny tornado," James groaned. "Okay, what if we try selling weapons again?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Tyron complained, "Oh, sure, put the pressure on the guy doing the math. I don't have the materials much less the time to make a profit."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Just a suggestion."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Suggest something else." Tryon looked over his list again. "Just make sure Michi knows we have to take a job."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"If he wants to," Serio said. He got up and poured himself a cup of coffee.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What's that supposed to mean," James asked.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Serio sat back down. "He's all goo goo eyes over the bounty. I'd bet a hundred beli he comes down here and tells us we're done hunting."</p><p class="NoSpacing">The door creaked open. "I am not goo-goo over anyone. What are we talking about?" Michi walked into the small galley and grabbed an apple from the barrel.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Finances," Tyron said. "We have to take a job. Especially since we're not after Halui for the money."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi nodded. "Sorry for the deception. I couldn't risk people knowing my connection to her."</p><p class="NoSpacing">James touched the bruise on his cheek. "What is your connection to her. Looked personal last night."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi peered over Tyron's shoulder at the list. "Childhood friends. Before I met Xaver, I sailed under her flag. Do we have enough food stores?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Tyron covered the paper. "Do you plan on sticking around?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Why wouldn't I?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Because of your new girlfriend," Serio jeered. "Childhood friend or not, I know what love looks like and you are head over heels for her."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi fussed with his apple. "I haven't decided yet. Halui's on her own right now, and I'd rather not leave her again, but I'm not going to just dump you guys."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Serio and James traded looks. Michi rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Look, it's complicated. How would you feel if an old friend showed up?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Suspicious," Tyron said.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Serio added, "Murderous."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Like I was in a nightmare," James said with a grin. "Dude, the rest of us have crappy friends. Why do you think we like you so much?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Because I'm good at what I do," Michi offered. "Okay, I'm a lucky guy, but whatever happens, I will not do it without discussing it with all of you first."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Yawning and looking gray around the edges, Xaver dragged his feet into the room. Everyone stood, urging the older man to sit down and take it easy. Xaver chuckled, adjusting his glasses with his middle finger.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You softies. I've had worse."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi vacated his seat, offering it up. "Even so. Take it easy. Your brain is your best asset."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Xaver declined the chair. "You flatter me, but I only came to see where everyone was and why there is a pretty young woman lounging in the rigging."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Serio cracked, "That would be Michi's new fling."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"His new-" Xaver squinted at Michi. "Really?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No," Michi answered with a scowl at Serio. "She's an old friend. And she does not like people making perverted comments. Consider yourselves warned, because she won't."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Noted. Will she be staying?" Xaver inquired.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"We haven't discussed it yet. However," Michi pocketed his apple and grabbed a couple of biscuits from the bowl on the counter, "I do need to talk to her. Schedule is the same. Keep looking for a job."</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui hummed to herself, arm looped through the rigging out of habit more than necessity. She faced the ocean, but her eyes glazed over it all. Michi saw her from below and smiled to himself.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You always did like heights," he said, climbing up the rigging to her. Halui watched him quietly. "I am glad that hasn't changed."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I haven't changed, Michi," she said.</p><p class="NoSpacing">He disagreed, "You have, but for the better. Did you sleep?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Yes, I slept," Halui said with an eyeroll. Michi offered her a biscuit and she took it. "I just woke early. You?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">He shook his head and began to eat his apple. "Too wired for that. I spent all night cleaning my guns. Or I tried."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui ate her biscuit in two bites. "Get distracted?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You could say that," he answered, tracking a bird overhead. "Any plans for the day?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Nothing concrete: fly around the island, bar hop, go surfing."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi joked, "What are you traveling in, a blimp?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Michi." Halui fixed him with a quizative look. "Why do you think I'm called the Wind Devil?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Uh, because you're a destructive little thing that's hard to catch?" He guessed. "You certainly leave enough of a wake."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What part of me is little?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Definitely not your ego."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui swung through the rigging to get behind him and put her arm over his shoulder while still partially incorporeal. "You wanna guess again?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi let out a yell, coughed out a chunk of apple and started to fall. Halui laughed, catching him with the wind.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Holy," he fumbled. "You're a ghost!"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I ate the kaze kaze fruit," she corrected and lowered him down to the deck. She floated down. "I am made of the wind."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You're-" he stammered, holding out a tentative hand as if to make sure she was real. "This is real?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"As real as that apple in your hand." Halui laced her fingers between his. "Cool, right?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">He flinched, drawing his hand back. "Not the word I would use. How long?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Eight months, give or take. Something wrong?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'm surprised. You were the type to learn a little bit of everything, but I guess now you've got your own specialty." He considered his apple. "It's a little scary."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh." Halui drew back. "Sorry."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi rushed, "No, it's okay, I only mean it'll take time to get used to. You used to be normal- I mean, I'm making it worse. Look, I'm not scared of you. I know you'd never hurt me."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"So, you're just scared of what I can do? How is that different from being scared of me?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No, that's not what I meant." Michi fumbled, hands raised in defense. "Hal-"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Don't call me that," Halui snapped. "I thought you of all people wouldn't care. We grew up together. I'm not That different."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'm trying to apologize."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"And failing. I'll be in town if you want to try again later." Halui jumped upward, soaring higher than the buildings and moving out of sight. Michi hit himself in the head.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Idiot, idiot, idiot," he cursed. "The one person in the world that takes you seriously, and you go and piss her off. Brilliant job."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Coming out of the galley, Xaver carried a cup of coffee with him. "Who takes you seriously?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi sighed. "Only one of the most dangerous forces of nature. How much of that did you hear?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Just the part where you were beating yourself up for being human," Xaver teased. "Sit down and talk to me." Xaver sat on a stool specifically nailed down by the side for him.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What am I supposed to talk about?" Michi gestured wildly. "Talk about how much of an idiot I am? Or the fact that I'm probably gonna have to choose between Halui and my friends? Or how about the fact that my brother has been dead for a year and I didn't even know about it? It's like my life is falling apart again."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Xaver sipped at his coffee. "That is quite a lot. Your brother is dead?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi nodded. "Apparently. There wasn't even a news article. He had a bounty, so why wasn't there any coverage?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Who knows. Could be he didn't die in public, or that the World Government doesn't know. I am sorry to hear it."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Thanks," Michi sighed, linking his hands behind his head. "I thought I'd be able to see him again."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I had been hoping to meet him, myself. Your colourful stories always did inspire my imagination. Perhaps you would like us to have a ceremony? Something to help you say goodbye?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What would be the point?" Not like any of you knew him and there's no body." Michi groaned, rubbing his face. "I'll think about it, Xaver. Promise. But not now."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Xaver nodded over his cup. "I understand. By the way, a potential client stopped by yesterday. I told him we were busy, but he said if you had the time, he'd be at his shop on Main street."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Did he say what the job was?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Transporting cargo."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi nodded. "Thanks. See you later." He waved a hand as he walked down the plank.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">That night</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">A tiny bell rang when the door opened. Michi paused, letting the door swing shut on its own as he scanned the tables in the bar. He spotted Halui at the counter, a couple pint sized glasses and a shot glass in front of her. He watched as she instructed her glass to be filled again with rum and tossed the shot back.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Since when do you drink?" He wondered, taking the stool next to her.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Since I lost you guys," she muttered, spinning the shot glass like a top; it didn't stop twirling and her finger vanished.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Sorry. Really, that must have been terrible for you. Losing all of us like that."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Jack would say I became reckless and ornery."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi raised his hand to get the bartender's attention. "Ale please?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui focused on the glass spinning on the counter. Michi began, "I am sorry for what I said. You took me by surprise and I hurt you."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"So, I'm not too scary for you?" Halui shot him a sideways glare.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh, no, you're still plenty terrifying. You always have been. I have never forgotten the beat down you gave Zael when we first met him. He probably hasn't either. Oh and the look on that Red-Hair whats-his-name's face when you got the drop on him. Priceless."</p><p class="NoSpacing">She squinted at him. "Are you talking about Shanks?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">He snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Yes, I forgot his name. I wonder what he's up to these days."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Drunk probably," Halui answered, thinking about the one night she spent with his crew. "Or something equally safe."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi watched her down another shot of rum. "How much have you had?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Five?" She made a face. "Maybe more."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Oh, I bet," he muttered, eyeing the water marks on the counter. "Can we talk?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"We are."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Rolling his eyes, Michi clarified, "About what's next. Me and the others plan on leaving in a couple days. Depends on if we find a job. You could come with us, if you wanted. Unless you're looking for something specific."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"A new crew." She glowered as the bartender put a fruity looking cocktail in front of her.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"From the gentleman down the bar," The bartender said, pointing to a trim man with a fedora on top of his head.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui picked up the glass. "Excuse me," she said and sidled down the bar. The man gave her a sly grin and fingered his pointed beard. Michi picked up his ale, hiding the fact that he didn't want to miss what was about to happen.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"This from you?" Halui said, straight faced.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You like?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No." She crushed the glass into his face. Alcohol and fruit juice splashed over his nose. The glass shattered, cutting him with a hundred tiny shards. He yelled as the gin burned in the wounds. The force of her hand, pushed him off the stool and onto the floor.</p><p class="NoSpacing">He sputtered, trying to wipe off his face, but only causing it to hurt more. Halui tossed her head and returned to her seat.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"That was vicious," Michi complimented, "vicious and spectacular. He's going to need a doctor."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Good." She picked up her glass and opened her mouth to ask for another shot. The bartender folded his arms.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Get out. Before I call security," the bartender stated.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui sighed. "Fine. I was about to leave anyway." She got back up and strode</p><p class="NoSpacing">towards the door. Michi hurried to put some money down and go after her.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Yawning, Halui stretched her arms overhead. The night was cooler now and she could smell the moonflowers blooming in the fields outside the town limits. She breathed in, soaking in the fresh air. Michi stepped around her, checking for danger on habit.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You want me to come with you." It was not a question, but her tone asked for him to confirm.</p><p class="NoSpacing">He rubbed the back of his neck. "I won't leave you again. If you want to go your own way, I'll go with you, even if my friends complain."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No, I won't ask that of you." She pinched her nose. "As much as I wanted a new crew, I was starting to wonder if I really wanted one. Wind abilities and all. I don't need much more than a small sailboat to carry food and water."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You okay?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"A little dizzy. It'll pass. So, your crew-"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Friends," Michi corrected. "They call me leader, but we're friends."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Okay, your friends. What are they like?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi shrugged. "Quirky. A little more typical than our crew. Serio and Tyron are pretty much in life for girls and money and have trouble with both. James is a thief straight up. Can't keep his hands in his pockets if there's anything worth stealing nearby. Xaver's not a fighter. It's his ship, so that's that, but he's more into books and knowledge than any phsical treasure. Actually, Xaver's the one that saved my life two years ago. Fished me and Arron out of the ocean after the Marines turned tail."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I should thank him then." Halui yawned again.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Maybe in the morning?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I'm not that tired," Halui said, glaring at nothing in particular. "Anyway, if I'm going to join your journey, I should go get my things."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You coming with?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui shot him a pointed look. "That's what I said. Meet you at your ship?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Xaver's, but sure. I can warn them."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui waved him off. "Whatever. See you there."</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">James groaned.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"She doesn't expect us to be pirates, does she?" Serio asked. "Because I am not doing that."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi glowered at them. "No, she doesn't. Besides, she doesn't need you guys. She's a devil fruit user."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Xaver mused, "Could be interesting to have one of those on board. One that is not our prisoner at least. I have questions."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Promise to not overwhelm her? I'd rather not have to go searching for her again."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Xaver nodded. "I promise. I am glad you were able to make up with her."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi turned away, feeling a touch of heat in his cheeks. "Yeah."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Aw, did you make your girlfriend mad?" Serio mocked.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"She is not my girlfriend!" Michi drew in a breath and let it out slow. "Enough of that. You guys are my friends, but Halui will not hesitate to hurt you for making those kinds of jokes. It's stupid and archaic."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Serio held up his hands. "Sheesh, relax. I heard you the first time."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Then act like it."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui jumped on board with two large bags slung over her shoulder. "I heard yelling. Everything okay?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Great," Michi quipped. "Peachy."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"So, normal." Halui put one of her bags down at her feet.</p><p class="NoSpacing">James stepped forward, hand out, palm facing up. "I have a problem with this. We barely have enough to feed ourselves. If you join us, that's another mouth to feed and less food to go around."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi cringed. "Guys-"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Tyron stopped him. "Sorry, Michi, but he's right. We don't have a job."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui tossed her second bag at them. Tyron stumbled, unprepared for the weight. He peeled open the top and stared in at wads of cash. "Consider yourselves hired then," She announced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Make A Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halui found herself passably annoyed most of the time by Michi's new friends. They were friendly enough, but Serio had a habit of getting on her nerves.</p><p>"Morning, Halui." Michi joined her at the helm as the sun rose. He offered her a biscuit. She shook her head. "Sleep okay?"</p><p>"Not really. Had a nightmare. You?"</p><p>He chewed up a biscuit. "Like usual. What kind of nightmare. We're not in for another Logue Town are we?"</p><p>"I hope not," Halui said. "I'm not up for more heartbreak."</p><p>"None of us are." He checked his logpose. "We're off course. The island is sixty degrees starboard."</p><p>"No, we're not."</p><p>Michi pointed at the compass that was bouncing around erratically. "Yes, we are. Look at it."</p><p>Halui looked at it and then at him. "I'm avoiding a storm. If I'd kept following that, we'd be going through a massive thunderstorm right now."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Halui pointed at the horizon where dark clouds could be seen. "Like I said. Not off course."</p><p>He stared at the long line of clouds. "You can see them coming?"</p><p>"Smell them, but yes."</p><p>"That's amazing. Will the detour take longer?"</p><p>Halui smirked. "Not at all. In fact, going around the storm means we can get there faster."</p><p>Xaver poked his head out from below deck. "Hey, where do you want me to put the thing you asked for?"</p><p>Michi looked at Halui with a question in his eyes. She smiled and called down to Xaver.</p><p>"Put it with my boots. I'll take a look in a bit."</p><p>Michi glanced down and saw she was barefoot. "Okay, that's new. Anyway, what'd you ask of him?"</p><p>"Some alterations to my sword belt. I have had it for almost a decade."</p><p>"That old thing. Didn't my dad give it to you?" Michi strode over to the starboard rail. "Dad. I miss Kenshin."</p><p>The silence stretched between them as Halui's thoughts turned dark and Michi stared blankly out to sea. The waves rolled with them, gently pushing on the hull.</p><p>It had been a good long while since Halui had come aboard. Over a month and one port since the sour news had been dropped in his lap. He didn't try to talk about it, though they had plenty to talk about and Kenshin's name had a habit of awkwardly cropping up in many of the stories Halui had to tell. Every time, she faltered, uncertain if she wanted to continue or if he wanted her to. If Michi was honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure either all the time, though he liked hearing about his brother.</p><p>Inevitably, any such story tended to get wrapped up as succinctly as possible and as quickly as could be before the conversation turned too sour. It went better then with Michi telling a tale or two with no dead friends involved. He told her about how he and Arron met a part of the Revolutionary Army. It was a chance encounter while hunting down a bounty early in the GrandLine. An encounter that ended with Arron choosing to sign up in hopes of better information.</p><p>Halui was glad to know Arron was safe as far as any of them knew. Michi kept up contact, but the messenger birds they used were no where as reliable as a den den mushi like the one she carried. It had been one of the first things Mich had done after setting sail to send a letter to Arron.</p><p>It was then in the silence, with the sun climbing into the sky, that Halui's wrist-worn den den mushi began to ring. Michi looked over, curious. He had noticed her talking to someone with it several times over the past few weeks, though he had never been close enough to over hear. She glanced at him and then lifted a hand from the wheel to answer.</p><p>"Hey, Ace," she said, returning her grip on the wheel.</p><p>"Did I wake you?" Ace asked after a heartbeat.</p><p>"No, I'm at the helm."</p><p>"Oh, good, I guess. Is it a bad time?"</p><p>Halui shook her head though he couldn't see. "It's fine. What did you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Wanted to let you know I'm moving on finally. I've got a lead that Teach might have been on Drum Island recently."</p><p>"Are you sure," Halui inquired. "You always seem to be one step behind him."</p><p>"I know. He's a slippery bastard, but I think i'm catching up. You still with that crew?"</p><p>"Hey, don't change the subject on me. You need to be careful. If you die on me, I'll kill you myself."</p><p>Ace laughed. "I'm not some green sailor, Hal. Besides, I am careful and discreet. I doubt Teach even knows I'm tracking him."</p><p>"He better not or- what are you looking at me like that for?"</p><p>Michi had moved closer and folded his arms tightly, leaning a little to the left. His forehead creased over raised eyebrows and a wrinkled nose.</p><p>Ace, unaware of her company, responded, "Like what?"</p><p>Halui quickly said, "Not you. I've got my friend here, looking at me like I've done something wrong. What?"</p><p>"Who is this guy?" Michi asked.</p><p>"Portgas D Ace. You've probably heard of him." Halui's tone made it clear she expected that to be the end of the questioning, but Michi disagreed.</p><p>"Are you talking about Fire Fist? Like, Whitebeard's Fire Fist?"</p><p>Halui sighed. "Yes, that Ace. Is that a problem?"</p><p>"Only in that I don't understand why he gets to call you by your nickname."</p><p>Halui sighed again, dropping her head down.  "Look, Michi, this isn't-"</p><p>"Wait," Ace interrupted, "This is THE Michi? The one you thought was dead. And you haven't told him about me."</p><p>"Don't you think it's my choice who I tell what about the people in my life?" Halui asked, fighting the urge to just chuck the den den mushi as far as she could.</p><p>"I think I'm hurt that you found one of you long-lost friends and didn't tell me the good news. You might as well. He's family right?"</p><p>"Yes." Halui directed her scowl ahead. "I just wasn't ready to tell him about you. It's not like we've known each other very long."</p><p>"And to anyone that you don't trust, it's probably best our relationship stays quiet. Hey, Michi, I've heard about you."</p><p>Michi sniffed. "Have you?"</p><p>"You two grew up together, right? Best friends as close as siblings. Losing you hit her pretty hard."</p><p>While Michi's expression softened, Halui frowned deeper. "Do you mind?"</p><p>"Lighten up," Ace said. "It's not the end of the world. Besides, I'm gonna introduce you to Luffy when he gets out here."</p><p>"That's different," she insisted weakly.</p><p>"No it's not and you know it. Talk to him and call me back so I can tell you a joke I heard yesterday, okay?"</p><p>Halui muttered her assent and the call went silent. Michi waited paitently for a couple of minutes while her muscles twitched nervously until he had to break the ice.</p><p>"He sounds nice," he started.</p><p>"He's an absolute pain in my butt," Halui snapped, immediately regretting the outburst. "Sorry. He is nice, but most of the time annoying. It's not what you think."</p><p>"You mean it's not like you formed a close bond with someone other than me and Kenshin?"</p><p>She felt her face turn pink. "Well, yes, but- oh nevermind."</p><p>Michi moved closer and laid his hand over hers. "It's okay. I'm not going to be the stupid guy automatically assuming you're in a romantic relationship with him. I'm just surprised you didn't mention Fire Fist Ace of all the people."</p><p>"I know," she mumbled.</p><p>"You said you lost your crew to the Whitebeard Pirates. Did Ace have to do with that?"</p><p>Halui nodded. "It's a long story. Ace took my crew and my ship. I wanted to kill him."</p><p>"So, what happened?"  Michi noticed Xaver watching them from the prow and waved reassuringly. "I assume you had a reason no to kill the guy."</p><p>"Well, a lot happened, but the main thing- don't freak out on me- Ace is my brother."</p><p>Michi stared, and then blinked rapidly. He turned away, rubbing his nose. He dragged his fingers down his cheeks, pulling at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>"He's what?" Michi squawked at long last.</p><p>"My twin brother," Halui said slowly.</p><p>"Since when?"</p><p>"Well, since we were born, I would assume," she quipped.</p><p>He said, "I know but how the- you never said."</p><p>"I didn't know."</p><p>"So, how do you know?"</p><p>"My locket, our ages, birthday, Garp."</p><p>Michi sputtered, "Garp? He knew? Of course he knew, he's a bloody Marine. Why didn't he say?"</p><p>"Don't know," Halui said with a shrug. "Maybe you can ask next time we see him."</p><p>"Hell, no!" Michi crossed his arms. "I want nothing to do with that old codger, thanks very much. I just don't get it. Leaving you with the Devongreens is a good ploy since they're respectable and all, but when they died, he just left you homeless. Why not take you to your brother at that point?"</p><p>"Don't know."</p><p>"Don't you want to find out?" Michi asked.</p><p>Halui never got the chance to answer. From his place in the crow's nest, Tyron leaned over to call down. His words stopped everyone in their tracks.</p><p>"Warship bearing down on us from the fore!"</p><p>Michi took a deep breath and strode to the prow to get a look. A Marine flag flew from the three masts of the vessel bearing down on them. The wind swelled, bringing the sails taut on the spar and the small ship skipped forward. Michi whirled.</p><p>"Hal, what are you doing?" He swayed, grabbing hold of the cannon before the sudden speed knocked him off his feet. Xaver's arms windmilled, spilling hot coffee from his cup.</p><p>"Picking up our pace," she replied, voice even and calm. Her arms seemed to come in and out of focus as she stood fast, turning the wheel so the ship curved to the port slightly. "Do you want to say hello?"</p><p>"Not particularly, but that's not what you should be worried about."</p><p>She fixed him with a confused look. He made his way back over to her. "You. Marines won't care much about the rest of us, but if someone sees you, they'll definitely go out of their way to care."</p><p>"I can handle Marines, Michi."</p><p>"Yes, you can, but the rest of us prefer not to draw attention. We're not exactly equipped to take on a monster like that."</p><p>Halui looked from him to the warship growing closer. Flashing back two years, she grimaced, forced to see his point. She stepped back from the wheel and the wind died down.</p><p>"Fine. I'll go wait below deck until they're past. But I can't hide every single time we see Marines."</p><p>He took her place at the helm and softly agreed, "I know, but we need to pick when and where to make a mess, right?"</p><p>Halui glared at him. "Using my own words against me is cheating," she accused.</p><p>"Only because you seem to have forgotten," He mused.</p><p>Safely hiding out of sight below deck, Halui forced herself to admit he had a point. It had been a long time since she had felt the need to play it safe when it came to confrontations. Part of it had to do with her devil fruit ability, but a worm of thought added that she'd thrown caution to the fire of her emotions too much in the past year. The incident that had separated her from Lunaria was a classic case where she could have easily thought out a more subtle and less dangerous escape route. Yet, she had not.</p><p>Halui folded her arms and fell back on the partition that split the lower space in two. She had spent the last year too angry and too cold to truly pay attention to details or to much of anything she didn't like.</p><p>"All Clear," Michi called after a long wait. Halui climbed up and spotted the Marine warship sailing into the distance. He waved down Serio and passed over the helm.</p><p>"All smiles and roses?" she joked.</p><p>"There was even a celebratory parade," he tagged on. "Back to what we were talking about. You have a twin."</p><p>"I do, funny as it seems. You okay with that?"</p><p>Michi shrugged, "I'm just glad its not your doppelganger. I couldn't handle there being two of you. Maybe I'll even get to meet the guy one of these days."</p><p>"You could. Wouldn't be hard to get to him." Halui shot him a meaningful look. "That is if you wanted to."</p><p>Michi puzzled over the offer. "Perhaps. Though If I recall, Drum Island is on the other side of the Red Line. It'd be a bit of a trip. I'm not sure If I even know the series of islands that would take us there."</p><p>"That," Halui said, "will not be the problem you think it is. I've got plenty of notes on which routes go where."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "You have an answer for everything, I swear."</p><p>"Nah, I still don't know what possessed you to cut your hair like that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. This Ship Won't Sail Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Land Ho!”</p><p>Halui paused, a carving of a bird half finished in her hands. With a  sigh, Halui rolled out of her hammock and went above deck. The wind hit her full on, gusting crossways over the ship. She raised a hand to shade her eyes from the sun and looked around.</p><p>James said, “Just like you said, we’ve got an island. Though it looks like a hurricane came through.” He held out the spyglass for her to use. Halui peered through the lens, scoping out the wreck of a dock set up along the rocks. There was little left but broken pylons and driftwood. Even the fishing huts and the town were in ruins. A couple of the outer buildings still burned. A great swath of land had been crushed flat by some great force.  She could see people roaming, picking up debris and despondently cleaning up.</p><p>“Hurricane, or a fight of immense proportions. Drop anchor a hundred meters out.”</p><p>“We can get closer to the shore,” James said.</p><p>Halui shook her head and gave him back the spyglass. "With the shape of things, best I go in alone. If Ace isn't here I don't want to stay longer than I have to."</p><p>"And if someone starts trouble?"</p><p>“Michi can cover me at this sort of distance. I’m not worried.” Halui fetched her board and jumped over the rail. Ocean spray flew up in her wake. Halui skipped over the waves, leaning into the curve as she came around towards the beach. She jumped lightly to the sand, her board coming up into her hand so she could tuck it under her arm. Up close, the wreckage seemed worse. She could see the scorch marks and the deep gouges in the ground.</p><p>“You from that ship out in the distance? If so get lost. We don’t need more problems here.”</p><p>Halui looked up, crouched as she was to inspect the marks. The older man stood as if he might block her path despite his slight stature.</p><p>“So then, this place ended up like this cuz of a fight? Mind telling me the details?”</p><p>“Yea I mind. Beat it.”</p><p>She ignored him, passing through him like a ghost with the wind tagging at her heels like an excitable puppy. He yelped, patting himself down for damage. She strolled through what was left of the town, head on a swivel.</p><p>The man tried to get in front of her again. She shoved him this time, but not too hard. He sputtered, "It's none of your business."</p><p>Her arm vanished. A shock wave hit the man as the ground exploded next to him. "If I say it's my business, it's my business. I'm looking for my brother and this is where he was last."</p><p>Sweat beaded his forehead as he studied the oblong hole in the ground. “Fine, this place got turned upside-down by a fight. Two of Whitebeard’s men and some other weirdos. One called himself Blackbeard and the other was Fire Fist Ace. Ace lost in the end and the marines came to pick him up. I hope he wasn't your brother because you'll never see him again.”</p><p>"Marines took them away?" Her eyes bored into him. He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Ah, well, not quite. They arrested the Firefist, but Blackbeard was treated like an equal." When her glare strengthened, he hurried to add, "They were talking, I only heard a part of the conversation. They mentioned a trade or an exchange."</p><p>"A trade?"</p><p>He nodded, sweat now rolling off his nose. "Yes. Perhaps Blackbeard traded for a friend of his to be released?"</p><p>Halui thought it over. The man's theory didn't quite make sense, but there were other things to trade for. There was the obvious bounty. Since Blackbeard had no wanted status he could have easily gone after the substantial reward for handing over his former Commander. Or he could have wanted something symbolic.</p><p>Nervously waiting for her to say something, the man twiddled his thumbs and hunched his shoulders. She darted a look at him and made up her mind.</p><p>"Get lost. I'm taking a look around."</p><p>"I can't let you do that," he protested, ending in a weak and pitiful squeaking noise as more of the ground tore itself to pieces. "Yes, of course. Take your time!"</p><p>Satisfied to see his back as he ran away, Halui felt her mood darken as she caught sight of something brightly colored under the remains of a brick wall. In an instant and a whirl of dust, she came to the pile of rubble pulled aside the bricks. Mortar crumbled and flaked under her fingers until her patience snapped.</p><p>With a yell, she threw out her arm. Bricks went flying and dust filled the air. What remained of the destroyed building toppled and rolled away. Unnoticed, tears began to roll down her cheeks.</p><p>Bright orange with a few scuff marks, the hat rolled free of the debris and to her feet. Bouncing off her boots, it settled with the theatrical blue smiley and frowney faces looking up at her.</p><p>A small twister formed under the hat, lifting it to her waiting hands. She turned it over in her hands, remembering the way Ace would laugh at her after a sparring session and squish his hat over his hair. He always complained that it fit a little awkwardly, but he never wanted a different one.</p><p>"I won't lose you," she whispered. A single tear fell from her chin and landed on the leather hat. Halui scrubbed away her tears and settled the hat on her back, hanging from its cord around her neck. "I won't."</p><p>Watching from the ship, Serio handed the spyglass to Jeore and whistled. “I think this is one girl I don’t want pissed off at me.”</p><p>Jeore looked at the beach. “Wonder what happened. She seemed like a reasonable chick. Wouldn’t do something like that without good cause.”</p><p>“And she wouldn’t,” Michi assured, “Maybe they don’t like pirates.”</p><p>“You and your uncanny eyesight. I still don’t get how you can tell what’s going on so well.”</p><p>“Simple, I have better eyesight than you. She’s coming back.” Halui jumped onboard and walked past them. “Halui?" Michi watched as she put aside her board, but her eyes never left the deck as she strode to the hatch.</p><p>“Shut up and get this lump of wood moving.” Halui slipped below deck leaving the guys feeling uneasy.</p><p>“Umm, is this normal?” Tyron leaned on the rail.</p><p>“No, but its not like we can do anything.” Michi cast a pondering frown towards the island. "I wonder what happened."</p><p>"Don't we all?" James shrugged and asked, "Where to then? follow the log pose?"</p><p>"For now. Halui will have a new direction soon enough." Michi motioned to the sails. "Let's trim the sails and head out. Serio, you got the anchor?"</p><p>Serio called, "Already on it."</p><p>Nodding absent-minded to himself, Michi couldn't help but feel a worrisome knot growing inside him. He could feel the storm even if no clouds filled the sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Michi's sense of impending doom only worsened when Halui told him to turn the ship around. He didn't know what to do about the way she looked ready to murder him, or someone. The way she didn't look him in the eye and always on something far away gave him chills down his spine.</p><p>"Turn around- towards what? We only got out this far because you've been directing us. Our log pose is still pointed at Tiku Tiku, which is over a month away."</p><p>She didn't get angry or raise her voice. She didn't give him a sarcastic quip, or say she'd handle it. She only kept watching the waves with her head resting on her arms at the rail.</p><p>"I can't find Ace. I know he was taken by Marines, which means they had one of those iron-clad ships. The ones that can cross the Calm Belt. Which means they were taking him to that one prison: Impel Down. So, that's where we're going."</p><p>Michi's jaw worked.</p><p>"Hell NO." The words almost jumped out of his mouth. "Ignoring that you're talking about the most heavily guarded prison in the world- I do not want to impress on you the number of Marines we'd have to fight through- but we can't. That place is on it's own current. Only Marine vessels can get there."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'll go on my own. I don't need a current to get there. All you have to do is get me as close as possible."</p><p>"That's even worse of an idea! That's a bloody suicide run." Michi threw up his hands, exasperated. "Can you at least try to be sensible about this?"</p><p>"He's my brother, Michi. I'm not going to just sit around and let him rot in prison."</p><p>"I'm not saying you should. Heck, if I knew where Zael and Darren were, I'd go get them in a heartbeat, but I can't. All I'm saying is think about this. There has got to be a better way than a frontal assault."</p><p>She pushed away, putting her hands in her pockets. "If you won't take me, I'll go on my own."</p><p>"Hal, don't do this," Michi pleaded.</p><p>"You can't stop me, so stop trying."</p><p>Michi hesitated for only a moment. Halui, confident and assured, was walking away. Then a gunshot rang out. Halui yelled as the bullet pierced her leg. A breathy 'Holy Shit' could be heard as Tyron ducked his head behind the helm.</p><p>Halui toppled sideways, her injured leg unwilling to support her any longer. For the first time during their conversation, anger showed on her face.</p><p>Michi held his pistol, still aiming at her. "I know you hate this, but I can't let you. I can't lose you; Not ever."</p><p>"You shot me?"</p><p>"You'll live."</p><p>She tried to stand and failed. "Shit, Michi. No warning at all?"</p><p>"I was pretty sure you weren't going to listen. And I was right. And that's going to need time to heal before you go running off on any harebrained rescue."</p><p>"I hate you," Halui hissed. Michi grinned.</p><p>"You're just in a mood," he said and looked around. Tyron risked his safety to peek out. "Tyron, lash the wheel in place and give Halui a hand down the ladder."</p><p>Tyron eyed Michi. "She'll murder me."</p><p>"If she tries anything, I'll shoot her again. Come on. I don't want to stand here all day."</p><p>Tyron cautiously did as asked, flinching when Halui growled at him. Michi felt relief hit him like a brick in the face when Halui went along with it. She glared at him plenty, but kept her violence to swearing at him and Tyron. Breathing slow, he holstered his gun and rubbed his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Michi went to see her later. He paused, seeing Tyron sulking outside Xaver's cabin. Tyron looked up and made a face.</p><p>"She hit me," he complained. "Honestly, I don't think I want her here if she's gonna be like this."</p><p>Michi sighed. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I'll do my best to calm her down."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Stepping into the cluttered cabin filled with books and instruments and maps, Michi steeled himself. Halui looked up at him, furious. Xaver had cut her pants to treat the bullet wound.</p><p>"What do you want?" She snapped. Xaver, in the middle of counting pills, frowned, eyes darting between the two youngsters.</p><p>Xaver advised, "Any fighting should be done away from breakable objects."</p><p>Michi held up one hand. "I'm not here to fight."</p><p>"Then why. To gloat?" Halui said, "I don't want to talk to you right now."</p><p>Ignoring her dagger sharp glare, Michi sat down on the cot next to her. "Then listen. I contacted Marco. Told him what happened."</p><p>"You went through my things," She accused.</p><p>"Obviously. Once I got past convincing him I was telling the truth, he said you should join up with him. He might be able to help."</p><p>Halui dug her fingers into the edge of the cot, remembering how Ace had said goodbye. "No, he won't. Whitebeard told Ace not to go after Teach. He's not going to risk his fleet to save a wayward commander."</p><p>"Not what it sounded like to me. Marco was pretty broken up when I told him."</p><p>"That may be, but Marco won't help."</p><p>Michi bit his tongue to keep from scolding her for being so negative. "It's possible. I'd rather try to do this proper."</p><p>She snorted. "What's proper about shooting me?"</p><p>"You were about to do something reckless."</p><p>"And that excuses shooting me?"</p><p>"Yes," Michi burst, standing in a flash. "Obviously, you haven't been around anyone willing to stand up to you in way too long. I'm not Kenshin. I'm not going to support you no matter how stupid things sound."</p><p>"Michi."</p><p>"No. You may have forgotten, but I lost you just as much as you lost me. That crushed me. If I hadn't had Arron- well, I don't know what would have happened. I can't stand the idea of losing you like that again."</p><p>"Umm," Halui hummed softly.</p><p>"If you want to rescue Ace, I'll help," Michi finished, "but only if we have an actual plan instead of this stupid 'charge right in' bravado you've got in your head."</p><p>"Michi-"</p><p>"You know, something a little more like the hit and run operations we used to do, back in the day. We were good at those."</p><p>"Michi!"</p><p>He stopped talking and Halui'e eyes bounced to the floor and back to him. "I didn't know you could use Haki."</p><p>It took an awkward minute for Michi to process the change of topic. "Oh. Well, I had to learn eventually. Didn't have you or Zael around. So, do you have an eternal pose for meeting up with Marco or is this another 'follow your nose' moment?"</p><p>"Follow my nose. I'll be up in a moment."</p><p>Xaver interrrupted, moving closer with a cup of water and an open palm. "Not until you take this. It'll help with the pain."</p><p>Halui grimaced and took the two white pills from his hand and drank them down with the water. Michi bowed out of the room. Halui gave the cup back to Xaver.</p><p>"You saved him, right? Back when-" she trailed off, losing track of what she wanted to say. Xaver seemed to understand what she wanted to say anyway. He was like that, she'd noticed. He always knew where to find someone and always knew what was on their mind. Though he claimed to have no real fighting ability, she wondered if he hadn't been the one to teach Michi to use Haki. He didn't move like any non combatant she'd met.</p><p>"Feels like a liftime," Xaver mused, idly cleaning up. "He wanted to go after you the instant he woke up. I had to sedate him because he kept tearing the stitches. Arron was a little calmer about it, but he admitted he didn't believe you got away. Not until that lovely article about the Green Bandit taking out Baroque Works Number 5. Cheered him right up for a week."</p><p>"Sounds Like Arron. I better get up there. This ship won't sail itself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Get Off My Property</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They came upon the fleet of ships flying Whitebeard's mark not much more than a week later. Michi avoided expressing his surprise at seeing them; it would have done as much good as commenting on the quality of apples. Instead, he directed the others to prepare the rowboat and kept an open eye out.</p><p>He saw the flash of a cannon and then the boom of the cannonball soaring towards them. Michi grabbed the helm and spun the wheel, trying to get them out of range. The first shell shot wide, sinking below the waves at their stern.</p><p>"Hal, you mind doing something?" he yelled as the next volley launched: two this time. She shot him a look of pure disdain. The wind whipped around him, pulling at his shirt. The two cannonballs shattered midair, falling short into the waves.</p><p>"Quit running, Michi." Her voice carried on the wind running past him. "Not gonna help."</p><p>"They're shooting at us," Michi yelled. "I am not running right into that."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Michi motioned to the fleet. "Would you at least tell them we're friendly? Like how you can talk to me without yelling your head off."</p><p>Halui looked over her shoulder at him and then rolled her eyes in a big circle. Michi waited, heart in his throat.</p><p>"You're safe," she said, putting her back to the mast once more. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the sound of the wind and water, but all she could think about was Ace.</p><p>Michi brought the ship around, carefully guiding it into the middle of the fleet. He looked up at the massive rig with crew flagging them over and saw a man with a blonde mohawk and an open vest climb up on the rail by the rigging. The man motioned with one hand, barking orders to the men.</p><p>Lines were thrown, fixed on both sides to draw the ships close. With the lines tied off, a rope ladder unrolled down the side of The Moby Dick.</p><p>"No weapons," Marco called down.</p><p>Serio protested, but Michi waved him down. "Stay on the ship if you don't like it. Not like you have to go parlay with them." He took off his gun belt and handed it to Tyron. "This doesn't have to do with any of you."</p><p>"And let you walk into that hornet's nest alone?" Serio gasped, feigning shock and alarm. "Shame on us for such a thing."</p><p>Michi pulled himself up onto the ladder. "Nonsense. Pirates are hardly as bad as hornets." He kept climbing, his toes bumping into the hull of the larger ship. Hands helped him up at the top.</p><p>"Welcome." The gathering of pirates parted before Marco. "You must be Michi Isshin."</p><p>"Marco, correct?"</p><p>Marco frowned. "You're taller than I expected," he mused.</p><p>"It helps that I don't have a wanted poster with my face on it," Michi retorted. "Can we talk in private?"</p><p>"Sure thing. Where's Halui though?"</p><p>"I'm not sure she wants to-" Michi flinched as a gust yanked at him. Halui appeared next to him out of thin air.</p><p>"I'm here, just don't care to chat."</p><p>Marco pointed behind him with his thumb. "That's fine. Whitebeard wants to talk to you about your part in the assault."</p><p>"What assault?" Michi and Halui chorused. They traded looks.</p><p>Marco smirked. "News came in yesterday that they're executing Ace at Marinford. For the sake of eliminating a dangerous legacy or something. Anyway, Whitebeard wanted to talk to you about your part in things."</p><p>Her face darkened. She muttered, "dangerous legacy, my ass," and stormed off like an angry ghost.</p><p>Michi waited a moment, mulling over what to say next. He opened his mouth.</p><p>Marco clapped him on the shoulder. "Right this way."</p><p>They walked across the deck and through the doorway that lead into the Officer's cabin. A single long table was matched with several chairs and laden with maps and tactical diagrams. Marco took a seat, relaxing in one of the ornate, wooden chairs.</p><p>"Sit, if you want," Marco said. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>"I wanted to highlight a concern I have about Halui. She was fully ready to go break into Impel Down on her own before I contacted you."</p><p>"You're worried she'll go off on her own?"</p><p>"She does apparently  have a tendency for it."</p><p>Marco scratched at his neck. "It's probably genetic," he muttered and cleared his throat. "Whatever nonsense she had planned, its too late for any kind of rescue. The execution is scheduled to happen in a few days."</p><p>"I dunno that's enough, but it's worth a try." Michi leaned on a chair. "Have you known her long?"</p><p>"A few months and only through word of mouth for the most part. We fought."</p><p>"She mentioned something about that. You have a bird form?"</p><p>Marco corrected, "Pheonix. How long have you known her?"</p><p>"My entire life. Halui and I grew up together. Way before she ever wanted to be a pirate." Michi grinned to himself. "In fact, I remember the day she decided to go rogue. It was rather spectacular for a twelve year old."</p><p>"Fascinating," Marco said. "Was she always so stubborn and hard-headed?"</p><p>"Stubborn, yes. Hard-headed, no. That's a bit more recent. She was even sweet once, before she lost her folks."</p><p>"That's hard to imagine. Her: sweet."</p><p>"And an expert swimmer."</p><p>Marco leaned back and put up his feet. "So, what happened? I know who her real father is. So, obviously, you mean whoever raised her."</p><p>"The Devongreens. So you know?"</p><p>"Yes. Forgive me, but I am a little curious about what happened to her parents. Rose Devongreen was a fierce Marine back in the day."</p><p>Michi drummed his fingers on the back of the chair, pondering. After a stretch of silence, he nodded to himself and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Roughly eleven years ago</p><p> </p><p>The day began like any other. The fishermen set out for the day in the early hours, hoping that the threatening storm clouds stayed away. A light drizzle hit the village just after breakfast and lasted for an hour.</p><p>Michi, a runt at the time and scruffy looking, joined Kenshin for a bit of sword lessons from their father, but lost interest quickly like always. They ended up fighting when Kenshin complained about Michi's attitude and then they'd be kicked out of the dojo for the day.</p><p>This prompted the twins to seek out Darren for some reckless fun, but that day had the young scientist busy helping to wash dishes in his parent's cafe as punishment for setting the couch on fire.</p><p>Halui was never able to play in the morning. While her father worked in his workshop, Halui helped her mother with chores. This left the twins to seek entertainment on their own in the forest around the village.</p><p>For Halui, that day was special. She was helping to bake a cake to celebrate her father's birthday. Her mother, Rose Devongreen, did most of the work, but it was fun to mess around with cake batter and icing.</p><p>Their fun ended when Rose looked out the window and saw a wagon driving up the hill. Her thought that it was a delivery for her husband ended when the driver turned the wagon to block the road. it was the only way to get up to the house that was only a little isolated from the village. It was a twenty minute walk to the  nearest house, but that meant nothing on any other day.</p><p>Rose put on a happy face and told Halui to go wash the batter from her face and hands. Halui ran to do that, expecting to be given another task when she came back to the kitchen, but her mother wasn't there.</p><p>Hearing voices from outside, Halui sprinted to the door. Rose argued with the wagon driver that was clearly not there to be friendly. He blatantly insisted his wagon was stuck and would be on his way soon enough, but made no moves to do anything about the situation.</p><p>Fuming and fed up, Rose stormed back into the house, rolling up her sleeves. Curious, Halui followed at her heels.</p><p>"What's going on?" Halui pestered. "Who is that man? Why is he here?"</p><p>"Quiet, Hal. This isn't the time." Rose went to a cabinet that Halui had never seen opened. She'd even tried once on a dare, but the doors were locked and she didn't want to get into trouble. Rose took a key from her pocket and unlocked the cabinet now. From inside, she took a rifle and a case of ammunition. Rose loaded the gun with the efficiency of years of practice.</p><p>Halui hid this time where she could still see outside without being seen. She didn't like the look on her mother's face. Rose strode to the threshold and aimed at the wagon driver. He'd done nothing to unblock the road, and been joined by five burly types.</p><p>"Get the Hell off my property!" Rose yelled, "Or Else!"</p><p>Halui held her breath. Rose waited a second and flinched at something. Halui didn't see what happened, but Rose spun the rifle in her grip and there was a gunshot and the sound of wood splintering.</p><p>Halui screamed and dove under the kitchen table. Rose opened fire, shooting three time in the space of a second. Though the men on the road dove for cover, there were more moving out of the forest around them, holding weapons and burning torches.</p><p>Glass shattered as returning fire hit the house. Rose ducked back inside to shoot from behind the door. She reloaded and looked at Halui hiding under the table.</p><p>"Hal, go get me the rest of my ammunition," Rose said, craning her neck to see how many were outside.</p><p>"Mom-"</p><p>"Do it. They're here for you."</p><p>Halui wasn't sure what to do with that information, but it seemed important. She crawled out and ran to the cabinet. Rose continued shooting from cover.</p><p> </p><p>Michi and Kenshin were playing in the mud when the shooting started. They both froze, not entirely sure what the noise was about. They knew it was gunshots, but hunters were common in the area. The frequency of shots confused them, so they went to investigate.</p><p>Michi lurched forward when he saw the encircling force. "Hal," he squawked, ready to launch himself at the armed men, but Kenshin dragged him back.</p><p>"You want to get yourself killed?" Kenshin hissed.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I know." Kenshin peered between the trees, spotting the muzzle of Rose's rifle swinging in and out of sight. He muttered in awe, "Darn, Mrs. Devongreen knows how to shoot."</p><p>Michi scowled. "What do we do?"</p><p>Kenshin bit his lip. "We go get help. Come on." Back through the forest the boys sprinted.</p><p> </p><p>"If you bring the brat out, we'll spare your life!" one of the men called. "We'd rather not kill a former Marine!"</p><p>Rose reloaded and peered out. She'd shot several of them already, but there were still enough to surround the house.</p><p>"Get lost, and I won't kill the lot of you!" She shot over their heads.</p><p>"That was your last warning." The people shuffled, getting something ready.</p><p>Halui tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Mom-"</p><p>"Get back," Rose ordered, pushing Halui aside. "It'll be fine, but you have to stay back."</p><p>Bullets hit the door. Rose hissed and shoved the door shut. Glass shattered out of sight. Rose rolled into the next room and shot through the broken window. The men outside returned fire, though three of them went down to flesh wounds.</p><p>They heard something shatter against the door and a splash of liquid on the ground. Rose looked that way as a bottle came flying through the broken window. Flames washed over the wood floor.</p><p> </p><p>Kenshin reached the village first, with Michi not far behind. They were yelling at the top of their lungs for help, but it took running right up to the village chief to get anyone's attention.</p><p>"Hal's in danger!" Michi said as Kenshin belted, "They're surrounded."</p><p>"Slow down, boys," the chief reasoned, stilling them. "What's going on?"</p><p>"There's a whole bunch of people at Hal's," Kenshin said. "People with guns."</p><p>"They're in danger. You gotta help," Michi added.</p><p>The chief smiled. "Now, now, Rose used to be a Marine Officer. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."</p><p>Michi kicked the man. "You're not listening!"</p><p>"Would we be yelling for help if that were the case?" Kenshin snapped.</p><p>The local butcher strolled towards them. "Hey, Turine just told me he saw a bunch of people coming over the mountain in this direction early this morning. What's with all the yelling?"</p><p>Michi eagerly turned to the butcher. "There's a bunch of people attacking the Devongreens."</p><p>"The Devongreens," the butcher mused, rubbing his chin. A light came into his eyes. "They live at the base of the mountains! Chief, they're in trouble."</p><p>"That's what we've been saying!" the boys chorused angrily. Niether adult took notice, though they did take action to rally others and arm themselves.</p><p> </p><p>The flames spread. Rose discarded her gun to gather Halui into her arms. She opened the door, but instantly slammed it shut as fire leapt up into the entry-way. Halui screamed, holding on tight.</p><p>Rose went to the kitchen to try and open a window, but gunfire forced her down.</p><p>"Mom, I'm scared," Halui said into Rose's chest.</p><p>"I know, Hal. It'll be okay." Rose flinched as a third molotov cocktail cracked on the counter. "We gotta move. To your room."</p><p>Halui ran, going straight to the window next to her bed. She'd barely put her hands to the sill when the pane shattered. With a screech, Halui ducked, covering her head with her hands.</p><p>"Hal!" Rose ran in with her rifle and fired through the window. She coughed and ducked out of sight as they returned fire. A slight film of gray started to fill the air. Rose took a couple more pot shots, hitting one in the leg. "Stay down!"</p><p>Halui stayed where she was, though she started to cough soon enough. Rose continued trading fire until she was out of bullets.</p><p>There was a splintering crash from the main room. Rose covered her mouth with one hand and looked outside. Bullets ricocheted off the sill.</p><p>"Mom," Halui cried. Flames began to creep into the room over the ceiling.</p><p>"I know, Hal," Rose said, distracted. Halui coughed harder.</p><p>Yelling rose up over the flames. Rose looked outside and saw the attackers shifting focus. They seemed to be focused on something happening back in the front where she could no longer see. The ceiling groaned.</p><p>"Hurry, Hal." Rose shoved the broken glass out of the way. Halui stood, moving to climb out. She was half out when Rose suddenly pulled her back. Blood splattered Halui's hair.</p><p>Rose fell down, losing her grip on Halui. Halui put a hand to her head, feeling pain as she touched a scratch.</p><p>The ceiling creaked louder. Sensing the danger, Rose grabbed Halui and threw the girl out of the way as the timbers gave way.</p><p>"Mom!" Halui coughed, the smoke growing thicker. Rose tried to get up, but she was pinned.</p><p> </p><p>Present Day</p><p> </p><p>When Halui entered the room, she instantly felt out of place. The dimensions were made for someone way bigger than any ordinary man. The decorations screamed antiquity and nostalgia.</p><p>Whitebeard sat in his chair, talking lightly with one of his commanders. Halui vaguely remembered Ace talking about him before in one of his many stories.</p><p>"Whitebeard. Jozu." She came to a stop several feet from them. "You wanted to talk?"</p><p>"Halui Devongreen," Whitebeard said, his voice reverberating over the walls. "Welcome."</p><p>Halui jammed her hands in her pockets. "Whatever. Look, if you're going to tell me not to go after Ace, save your breath. I'm not letting him rot."</p><p>Whitebeard chuckled. "On the contrary, I want you to save him, but I'm afraid the latest news is that your brother will be executed within the week."</p><p>"You- Then why the hell are we sitting here?" Halui flung one hand wide. "Are you okay with losing another Commander?"</p><p>"Easy," he rumbled, drawing himself up. "I said no such thing."</p><p>Jozu added gently, "There is a rescue plan."</p><p>She deflated, feeling a little put off by how things were going. "Well, what is it?"</p><p>Jozu produced a map of sorts. The label in the corner read 'Marineford' and the lines described a semi circular bay and fortress protected by giant walls and many broad levels.</p><p>Whitebeard explained, "The execution will be held at Marineford, their main base. Defended by land and sea. The only way to get there is the by the special current it is located on. This will be a frontal assault."</p><p>"You need someone to open the doors," Halui pointed out. "Otherwise you'll sail right past."</p><p>"Handled. The doors will open."</p><p>"They'll be expecting this. No other reason to hold it in such of fortified location."</p><p>Whitebeard responded evenly, even in amusement. "I have faith in every man and woman under my command. There is no pirate here that will balk before the might of the Marines, even when that includes the Admirals. I presume you have no reservations about that either?"</p><p>"I'm not scared if that's what you mean."</p><p>"Good. There is every chance you will be targeted due to your connection to Ace. Though I'm hoping to avoid that."</p><p>Halui muttered, "I'd like to see them try."</p><p>"You're not invincible," Jozu said, rolling up the map. "Any one of the Admirals could potentially kill you."</p><p>"Shove off, Jozu. Anyone with the right skills and know-how could kill me. They're not special just because of a title."</p><p>Whitebeard frowned. Halui got the impression that he was sizing her up. "Jozu, thank you for your help. Please go share the updates with the others."</p><p>Jozu nodded and strolled out the door.</p><p>"I hope you're not planning anything rash," Whitebeard said. "Think how devastated Ace would be if you died to save him."</p><p>"I'm not an idiot," she grumbled.</p><p>"No, but you are head strong and powerful. Which is why you have to keep your distance in this fight."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I do not want you in the thick of things. If we fail-"</p><p>"Then don't!" The air swirled around her, throwing Halui's form out of focus. "The only thing that you should be considering is how to make it work."</p><p>"Positive thinking and good intentions will not save the day, child."</p><p>"Don't. Call. Me. Child." Wind lashed out, throwing the curtains into disarray.</p><p>Whitebeard clenched his fist. Halui wasn't sure what he did, but the shockwave hit her like nothing she'd felt before. She coughed once and covered her mouth with one hand as the room began to spin. Next thing Halui knew, she was lying on the floor and there was blood on her hand.</p><p>"Sorry," Whitebeard said softly. "I only meant to get you to calm down." She sat up with a groan and touched her face. Blood was dripping from her nose.</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"A small shockwave. It's my devil fruit power." He frowned, peering down at her with a new look. "This could be a problem if you are affected so."</p><p>"Tell me about it," Halui muttered, using the table to get back to her feet. Her head continued to spin. "I shouldn't be anywhere near you."</p><p>"I had preferred to have you close. As I understand, your abilites allow you to attack things at great distance."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"There is no way around it." He sat back, slouching slightly. "Even if you were to be on the otherside of the fleet, you would be hurt. I can simply promise to use my power as little as possible, that is if you are willing to follow my orders."</p><p>Shaking her head to clear what remained of the vertigo, Halui scowled. "I told you before. I follow no one but myself."</p><p>"Only for this battle. The blood of Roger must live on. The World Government will do all it can to erradicate it. I am asking you to place your trust in me for a short while, for the sake of Ace if not yourself."</p><p>"What do you want of me?"</p><p>"Stay close. Aid me in directing battle."</p><p>halui folded her arms. "I am not hiding in your shadow."</p><p>He chuckled. "Not what I meant. You can move around, but only so far that you're not bogged down in the fighting."</p><p>"Sounds like you don't want me fighting."</p><p>"Are you unable to fight without getting close?"</p><p>She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Not exactly. I fight the way I do to avoid collateral damage. I can destroy a whole fleet if I don't care about if anyone lives. You want me to stay out of the front lines, but that's not an easy position to be in."</p><p>"Very well. Can you at least agree to not draw attention to yourself?"</p><p>"Fine, I won't draw unnecessary attention. Happy?"</p><p>"Mildly," Whitebeard sighed. "Coordinate with Marco. He's in charge of the details."</p><p>Halui nodded and wiped at the blood on her upper lip. As she left, she wondered what kind of damage a proper attack from the legendary pirate would do to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Give Me Your Best Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright blue eyes pierced the gloom of the towering hallway. As they shifted focus from the crowd trying to force their way through, locks of ginger hair fell in the way. A hand calusced by a lifetime of fighting and hard work swept the hair to the side.</p><p>He breathed slowly, chest barely moving with every intake and exhale. He nimbly moved forward along the thick beam that ran paralell with the hallway three feet from the peak of the ceiling. His bare feet balanced with every shift in the building. They could hear the fighting that shook the walls.</p><p> “Why is it that they have to make such a big racket about escaping?” He muttered, shoving his hair out of his face again. The crowd had stopped moving forward, blocked by a pulsating wall of pure poison.</p><p>A pebble bounced off the beam on his left. He looked down and grinned at the girl with long brown hair scowling up at him.</p><p>“Are you gonna play king of the mountain all day, Zael? Or will you help us escape?”</p><p>Zael snickered. “Escape? Those guys are stuck like ants in molasses. What about you? Can’t you do something about that poison?”</p><p>“As if! I’m not suicidal. Will you get down here already?”</p><p>“But I’ve got such a great view of you.” He dodged the shoe she threw at him.</p><p>“Shut up, you no good pirate and get down here.”</p><p>Chuckling to himself, he dropped from the beam. “As you wish, my queen.” She hit him with her other shoe. “Would you quit that already?”</p><p>“Hey, Zael!” one of his cellmates called out. “Think you can make a hole in the wall for us to go through?”</p><p>He pushed his hair back. “What’s in it for me?”</p><p>“If you don’t you’re not going to escape either. This is in your interest too.”</p><p>“But that requires me to actually do something. I’d rather let that red nosed buggy guy deal with it.”</p><p>They hear an angry cry from the blocked entrance way. “Who’s got a problem with my nose!”</p><p>He yelled back, “Its big and red and the only thing big about you!” They watched as the upper half of a clown flew up above the crowd scanning angrily. Buggy sported long, navy blue hair, a tattoo of crossed bones on his face, and large red button nose. Zael grinned and whistled loudly. Buggy flew at him.</p><p>Zael dodged buggy’s charge. “What kind of man goes splitting himself. Even if you can get more girls, theres no point to it.”</p><p>“I am going to kill you, Mophead.” Buggy lunged at him again.</p><p>“Oi. I. Am. Not. A. Mophead!” Like a tornado, Zael spun in the air and sent Buggy through the wall. Zael paused to think. “There. You’ve got a hole in the wall. Happy, man?”</p><p>The guy winced. “I think I feel sorry for Buggy now. Anyway, how’d you do that. I didn’t even see you attack.”</p><p>“He kicked him.” Zael looked at the girl now clinging to his arm. She smiled up at him. “All that basic training really increased your speed.”</p><p>“Stop clinging to me Sharin. I’m not Darren.”</p><p>Sharin made a pouty face, but relinquished her hold on him. “You didn’t have to add Darren to that sentence.”</p><p>“Sorry. Ah, people are moving.” The crowd surged through the exit Zael had made. “Looks like we’re gonna get out after all.”</p><p>“Says the idiot who made the exit. Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming?”</p><p>“I’m coming, I’m coming. I’m not staying in this hell hole any longer.”</p><p>“Ah, there’s the bastard who kicked me," Buggy said to the tall man next to him. Looking just as comical with his hair waxed into the shape of a giant '3' on top of his head, he wore a pair of cracked, blue tinted glasses. Buggy exclaimed, “How dare you kick the great me.”</p><p>Sharin let out a groan as Zael grinned again. He sneered, “If you’re so great, then what are you doing here in Impel Down?”</p><p>“That was an accident, you cheeky brat!”</p><p>“Yea, you noob. I’ve been in here for three years already. My captain is waiting for me still.”</p><p>“Zael…”</p><p>“Halui isn’t the type to get beaten down so easy, Sharin.”</p><p>“Halui?” Mr. 3 sniffed in surprise. “As in the Halui who single handedly destroyed a major marine base? The Wind Devil Halui?”</p><p>“She’s really gotten pretty badass lately, I guess. Yea that’s my captain. And I think oldies like you would probably think of her as a brat too.”</p><p>“That little wind sprite’s barely more than a rookie. She just got lucky and ate a strong fruit.” Buggy huffed.</p><p>“Us rookies are gonna catch up to you really fast ya know? Best learn to not be so cocky.”</p><p>“Zael, the same could be the said of you. Can we please just get out of here?” Sharin pulled on Zael’s arm.</p><p>“Owowow, stop pulling or you’ll rip my arm out of its socket.”</p><p>“Then quit chatting. I wanna get some real clothes, not these dreary prison rags.”</p><p>“Fine.” They left the two guys half pissed off at being ignored so readily. Buggy’s mood improved however with the encouragement of the small fries that now worshiped him.</p><p> </p><p>Running around the corner, Zael ran straight into a cluster of massive blue gorillas with skull masks that the prisoners jokingly called Blugori. He jumped, smashing a knee into one's face and then throwing it into his buddies. They howled in anger, flailing with the giant battle axes they wielded, but Zael moved too fast to be caught.</p><p>Moving behind them, a white gloved hand holding a knife but attached to no arm shot past him. Zael leaned aside, pushing up his hair.</p><p>"Lose a hand, Red Nose?" Zael jeered at Buggy on the other side. Buggy roared indignation and his hand began trying to cut Zael to ribbons. Zael laughed and danced out of danger.</p><p>Vibrations coming from around the corner warned him ahead of time. He performed a jump straight up that placed him rather close to the ceiling. While the height would have made any human not notice him, the demon guards had no such difficulty. The big koala looked at him with only slight curiosity. Zael let his clownish grin broaden and kicked off the wall. His bare foot struck the Koala’s eyeball. Zael groaned at being unable to see the demon’s expression: his hair blocked his view yet again.</p><p>Sharin squeaked and took refuge behind Zael after he returned to the floor.</p><p>“Aren’t you more of a fighter than you used to be?” he swept his hair out of the way.</p><p>“This is a bit much. I don’t fight the way you louts do,” she hissed at him. She looked up. “That Koala doesn’t look one bit happy or stable.”</p><p>Zael craned his neck upward. The koala staggered slightly, tears leaking from the pain. It looked down at them. As it raised its spiked club, Zael swept Sharin into his arms, wearing an overly serious expression. He smoothly stepped out of the way of the club. Angry, the barrage continued to no avail. Until a huge fist came out of nowhere and hit the demon guard.</p><p>“Eep,” Sharin’s nails dug into Zael’s arm. He set her down. “What the hell was that?”</p><p>“Looked like a fist, but…” He drifted off into silence as the dust settled.</p><p>Some days he wished he’d stayed safe at home. That he hadn’t taken that devil’s invitation to be a pirate. Not today. A goofy grin split his face as his eyes lit on Jimbei; A hulking fishman with the features of a shark. All the stories he’d heard in prison had sparked a dream to meet the guy one day. The others seemed so less important.</p><p>“Ha! I don’t believe it. that’s Jimbei.”</p><p>“Jimbei, Crocodile and a couple of wierdos,” Sharin simpered, finding his attitude silly. “You just don’t feel like being serious today, do you?”</p><p>“I am serious. Seriously having the time of my life.” He let loose a wild shout. He leaped forward, leaving Sharin feeling resigned to his idiocy.</p><p>“Magellan!” the scream echoed in two dozen different voices. Sharin gulped down her fear of the poison hydra that burst into sight. Zael’s prison buddy ran up to her.</p><p>“What are you doing standing around for? Get running.”</p><p>She hid her feelings by retorting, “I know that.” He jerked at her tone, but didn’t complain. The crowd began to catch up.</p><p>Zael demonstrated his increased spirit by performing high speed knock-outs. To the prison guards, he became a blur of motion. One, three, seven. They tried their best to shoot him, and ended up only shooting each other. He laughed. His cellmate muttered something about people going insane in prison as he caught up. Zael grinned at him.</p><p>“Another one bites the dust,” Zael sang out. His buddy opened his mouth as if to speak.</p><p>The barrel of a rifle suddenly pressed against Zael’s throat, pulling him back. “Finally caught you,” the guard sneered in his ear. Zael struggled for breath versus the man’s choke hold.</p><p>“Wooya!” the yell accompanied Zael being able to breathe again. He massaged his throat. “We alright?” Zael nodded at the stranger wrapped from head to toe in bandages. He’d come up with all those others he remembered.</p><p>Bon smiled and went on his merry way. “Next time watch your back, man.” Zael rolled his eyes at the remark.</p><p>All guards removed, they came to the abandoned dock. No ships at rest for them to board. Zael and Sharin moved to the front of the crowd to get a better look.</p><p>“What are we supposed to do now?” the others gathered whined.</p><p>“I guess we’re just gonna get thrown back in hell.”</p><p>“So we’re just gonna wait here for Magellan to get us?”</p><p>Jimbei took in the scene and pointed out to sea. “Magellan ordered them to depart not long ago. The ships are visible in the mists. See over there?”</p><p>“That’s so far off. There’s nothing we can do!”</p><p>“Leave that to me,” Jimbei told them. He turned and tore one of the doors from its hinges. After placing it on the water he dived under it. Crocodile, a tanned man with long black hair slicked back and a jagged scar across his face, stepped up first. Next up was a white haired muscle man that gave off a feeling as sharp as steel. He spoke to Crocodile as if familiar while Buggy joined them with his nose in the air. Zael grinned at Sharin and jumped on board as well.</p><p>Buggy growled at him, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Same as you, Red Nose.”</p><p>Crocodile interrupted Buggy’s angry answer. “You better be able to hold your own.” Zael didn’t get to answer that. Jimbei just then set off, swimming with the door on his back. Cannonballs splashed into the water next to them. Jimbei moved them out of the way of the next set.</p><p>Zael decided to ignore Buggy’s panicking state as Jimbei vanished underneath them to do something. Mr. One growled at Buggy. The door suddenly lifted off the ocean, pushed by a waterspout. Watching the ship in front, Zael spied a good landing spot and jumped. The others simply landed on the deck. Buggy cast about, looking for him.</p><p>Crocodile glanced up at him. He waved from his spot on the mast.</p><p>“They’ve come to take over the ship! Throw the fruit users into the sea!”</p><p>“Who are you gonna throw over?”</p><p>A water spear shot out of the water, demolishing part of the ship.</p><p>Zael kicked away from the mast, letting himself slide a little before swinging on a line a couple times. Reaching a good speed, he increased the arc and swung down closer to the deck. His foot crashed into a head. He flipped upward and performed an axe kick on the next poor soul. A flurry of sand passed him. He turned the other way and quickly rammed into the marine aiming at him. His charge carried the two of them into the guy behind that one. Leaving them, Zael quickly took out the three marines by the wheel. A moment later Crocodile arrived. He took in the soldiers and dumped them over the rail.</p><p>“You’re an interesting sort. No devil fruit?”</p><p>“Never. Swimming’s too useful. We all done?”</p><p>“Seems so.” Crocodile turned from him.</p><p>Zael ducked as Buggy's fist flew through where his head had been. He spun, no longer in a joking mood.</p><p>"Do you want me to actually hurt you," he inquired of the clownish pirate.</p><p>"Hah! You think you're so great, flipping around like a monkey. You're captain may be strong, but you've been imprisoned just like the rest of us and for longer!"</p><p>"And you think you're so special when your best move is division?" Zael shrugged. "I'm so scared."</p><p>Buggy stalked after him as he turned his back and walked away. Crocodile shook his head and focused on bringing the ship back around to the dock.</p><p>“Oi, You!” Buggy yelled, “I’m not finished with you.”</p><p>He sighed, “If you want I could toss you overboard and get it over with. However, I’m sure that outcome could be avoided, Mr. Rudolf.”</p><p>“Screw that, you won’t be kicking me around. Enough with the jokes about my nose.”</p><p>“Fine by me.” Zael took up his fighting stance. “Give me your best shot, Bug-boy.” Buggy scowled at him and feinted at simple lunge.</p><p>“Muggy ball!”</p><p>Zael, expecting the lunge, inadvertently dodged the thrown bomb. Buggy only had half a second to notice Zael had dodged before getting kicked solidly in the face.</p><p>“Well, that was surprising. What the heck did you throw at me?” Buggy didn’t respond due to being knocked out from the impact.</p><p>“Cool!” Zael blinked and looked up at a twig of a boy wearing a red vest and a straw hat. “Hey, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Zael Zacharus. What's yours?”</p><p>"Monkey D Luffy. You got some cool moves."</p><p>Zael cracked his knuckles. "So what?"</p><p>“Join my crew. We got separated, but when we meet up again, it’ll be that much better.”</p><p>“Ah…” Zael pushed his hair out of the way again. “Sorry. I’ve got my own captain to find. But thanks for the offer.”</p><p>“C’mon join my crew.”</p><p>Sharin giggled. Zael rolled his eyes, amused by the kid's innocent grin. “Look, kiddo. My answer is no, but after we get out of this mess, if you can beat my captain, I’ll consider it.”</p><p>“Zael, isn’t that a bit unfair. There’s no way a rookie like him could beat Captain.”</p><p>“In the style of a martial artist, If you don’t try you’ll never know.”</p><p>“Then who’s your captain? I’ll definitely beat him down.” Luffy grinned and tried to look strong despite his thin arms.</p><p>“Not he. She. Halui’s probably a big name among pirates by now. Mr. 3 called her Wind devil Halui.”</p><p>“Eh? I’ve heard that name before…” while Luffy thought, Mr. 3 came over.</p><p>“She’s one of the craziest pirates I’ve ever heard of. And I heard that she didn’t even have a devil fruit when she started.”</p><p>“She got a devil fruit!?” Zael’s jaw dropped.</p><p>Mr. 3 nodded to himself. “I see that rumor is true. She’s called Wind Devil because of her devil fruit.”</p><p>“Ah! The girl Ace was talking about.” They looked at Luffy.</p><p>Luffy grinned. “When I met up with Ace, he told me about a girl he’d met. He said something really confusing about them being related or whatever. I dunno, but he called her Anne. I just remember the name Halui cuz of the wanted poster he showed me to show me what she looked like.”</p><p>Mr. 3 looked as if he’d heard too much information. Zael and Sharin looked at each other and Zael shrugged, making a face as if she'd said something he didn't agree with.</p><p>"Well, last I checked she hates being called Anne. If this guy Ace knew about her real name-"</p><p>Sharin dug her nails into his sleeve. "Hey, you're not going to?"</p><p>"Shush, I know what I'm doing."</p><p>"Her real name?" Luffy trailed off, digging for more information.</p><p>"Halui Devongreen is an alias. She's really Gold Roger's daughter."</p><p>Luffy didn’t look phased out like the others who had been listening. “I guess that means he was right.  Ace is Gold Roger’s son after all. That’s pretty cool.”</p><p>Sharin frowned. "She never mentioned it."</p><p>"No reason to," Zael said. "Though I am curious to know what any sibling of hers is like."</p><p>Luffy supplied. "Portgas D Ace. He's pretty famous."</p><p>"Isn't he supposed be executed?"</p><p> “Yea, That’s why I came here. To save him.”</p><p>Zael grinned from ear to ear. "Alrighty. I am totally here for this."</p><p>A deep voice cut through their conversation. “You said your name is Zael right?”</p><p>“Huh?” Zael turned. Jimbei had come forward. “Yea. What is it?”</p><p>“If you intend to help out, you should know we're going to Marineford. As skilled as you may be, its different to be facing the full might of the World Government."</p><p>While Sharin cringed further into the background, Zael put his hands on his hips and stubbornly lifted his chin. "I've never backed down from a fight in my life and I'm not about to start now. Certainly not when it could be such a great opportunity to get revenge on the buzzkill that locked me up."</p><p>"Which was," Jimbei prodded.</p><p>"Captain Smoker. I have been waiting two years, three months and half a week for the chance to take him on sober." Zael pounded his fist into his open palm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Attracting Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle began quietly. There was no brandishing of weapons and a call to arm. Everyone was already on edge, ready to attack and the tension taut enough to taste. With the Moby Dick placed in the center of the main four battle ships, all the others flanked the sides. Xander's ship sat near the rear where it would be less likely to take damage. Michi's friends had agreed to help, though they grumbled and complained about it when they thought no one could hear.</p><p>Michi handed her the spyglass when she came out. “Looks like a royal ball out there. You ready?"</p><p>She surveyed the lineup, finding the three admirals and the Shichibukai easily. She knew them by name all but for Teach and Mihawk. Halui bit down on her rising temper. "Ready as i'll ever be. You?"</p><p>"Stocked and loaded." Michi gestured with his rifle. "Are you heading in or up?"</p><p>"Whitebeard wants me near him, mostly. I'll be moving around a lot." Halui handed the spyglass back. She could hear bits of conversation now coming from the front. “You’re not allowed to die, alright? We only just met each other again.”</p><p>Michi snickered. “I can fight from here just fine. I doubt they’ve got snipers like me.”</p><p>"You're not worried about us are you?" Serio asked, joining them at the rail. "Your boy's got better eyesight than most everyone, you should know that."</p><p>“Maybe. Heads up the party is about to start.” Picking up her board, she jumped over the rail. The board hit the water with a splash, floating so she could glide between the ships at ease. She drew on the wind so she could hear the conversation between Ace and Whitebeard better.</p><p>Ace was yelling. “Why didn’t you just leave me behind? I got myself into this mess!”</p><p>Whitebeard responded, “ Nah, I was the one who told you to go, son.”</p><p>“Liar! You all tried to stop me then.”</p><p>“I told you to go. Isn’t that right, Marco?” Whitebeard spoke to his first mate behind him.</p><p>Marco agreed, “I heard you say it. Caused us so much trouble, you did, Ace. But as it goes, everyone on the sea knows. What happens to them if they lay a single finger on one of our crewmates! You just sit there and wait for us to save you."</p><p>Marco must have given a signal because there was a resounding crack as several cannons fired. Halui winced, withdrawing her attention from the fleet. Just so that she barely caught a hoarse whisper in the rising chaos.</p><p> “-Hal, Where are you?”</p><p>Standing on the platform with Ace and the two guards, Fleet Admiral Sengoku was the only other one to hear his broken plea. He frowned, curious as to why Ace cared about a random girl. He shot a look at Garp. The Vice Admiral sat on the lower platform, completely unaware of the scrutiny and focused on the fighting forces below. Then he noticed the odd way the wind swirled around them.</p><p>“The wind? It couldn’t be- Sengoku descended the steps and turned to Garp. “Garp, you had a run in with Halui Devongreen and she escaped. Or is that just what you want us to think?”</p><p>“What? Why are you mentioning Devongreen now?" Garp frowned up at Sengoku.</p><p>"Is she important to Portgas?"</p><p>"They're both pirates. I still don't understand why you're bringing it up now."</p><p>Sengoku clasped his hands behind his back. "Something the prisoner said. If I remember right, she's the daughter of Lieutenant Devongreen."</p><p>Garp fingered his beard. “Yes. Pity about that. If only Rose had lived long enough, she might have brought her daughter to our side of this fight."</p><p>"Her unmarried name," Sengoku paused for effect, "It was Portgas."</p><p>Garp didn't respond right away. Halui stopped short, waiting with baited breath for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>"Yes, they're related, but I doubt they know. I certainly never said. Seeing as neither took their father's name, it is doubtful either has a clue."</p><p>Sengoku mused, "Perhaps, but it is hardly of import. I will not suffer any of Roger's blood to live. You, Captain!" He was talking to someone else now. Someone that said little except, 'yes sir' and 'roger that' before running off.</p><p>Halui felt the nausea hit her just in time to drop down onto her board before she blacked out. Guessing she'd been out of it for a few seconds, She sat up, careful to maintain balance. The waves shifted underneath her, pulling to the rear. A shadow fell over the bay as a wall of water surged towards them.</p><p>Halui had no time to curse. Head still spinning, she launched upward, aiming for the nearest ship's deck. And then it stopped, frozen over in an instant as a chill set in the air. Even water in the bay had been so solidly frozen none of the ships would move.</p><p>Pinching her nose, Halui flew the rest of the way to the Moby Dick, keeping low and out of sight.</p><p>"That Fleet Admiral really knows how to hold a grudge," she said, landing at Whitebeard's side. "And you were right that I'd be a target."</p><p>“Don’t go doing anything rash,” was his gruff reply. If he had looked at her, he'd have noticed that her form blurred at the edges despite standing still, but his eyes were directed at the front line.</p><p>"Me? Rash? I would never," she joked. "Though I could probably draw away one or two of the big hitters."</p><p>“You wanna cause a riot? Sengoku won’t leave you be.”</p><p>“I know that. He told those flashy pirates to either capture or kill me before the day is done. But that's what makes it fun.” She gestured with her hand, though it became incorporeal in the middle of the movement.</p><p>His eyes flicked towards her for a couple of seconds. “What's with your appearance? Are you doing something?"</p><p>“Nothing in particular. This is just my battle form. Nothing can touch me if I don't want it to. Plus, it's easier for me to move around like this."</p><p>“Its interesting." He grunted, "Whatever you do, be careful. This fight is only beginning and we will need your skills by the end. There’s a difference between brave and foolish.”</p><p>Halui turned from him. “Oars looks like he’ll be needing help.” She started walking forward. “You should be careful as well. Ace and I have a habit of losing parental figures."</p><p> </p><p>Like the devil she was called, Halui flew among the fighting, tripping up enemies and knocking over others. She laughed as they tried to identify their attacker. She moved fast enough that she was, for all purposes, invisible. The first of the Schibukai in her sight was Doflamingo, a lean man with a flair for the dramatic based on his feathered pink coat and ruby tinted sunglasses. Halui whipped past him, pulling him up several feet and back.</p><p>He yelled, motioning with one hand. Halui felt something tiny and thin pass through her form, but it did nothing so she cackled and ran on.</p><p>Teach, now going by the name, Blackbeard, never saw it coming. She charged right into him, sending him flying clear across the field with one hit. She reveled in the sight.</p><p>She could hear Ace yelling her name. It didn’t matter to her. All that mattered was the fight. She didn’t know much of anything about the Shichibukai wearing a pink feathered coat. She’d heard only a few stories of strength, but nothing definitive. However, he didn’t seem able to fly like her. Only run terribly fast. She shot upward, leaving him behind. Sensing a shift in the air, she dropped, narrowly avoiding a resounding explosion where she'd just been. Halui twisted, throwing several razor sharp arcs down into the fray and flew higher still.</p><p>Oars, a literal giant with a heart of gold, pushed his way through the walls. He raised his arms, the platform where Ace knelt within reach. Then they heard the concussive blast and saw Oars start to fall. His hand smashed through the side of the platform as he crumpled, crushing the walls as well.  </p><p>The platform buckled, tossing aside those it carried. Halui snagged up Ace with one hand of air, but her winds melted at the touch of the Kairouseki cuffs he work. She cursed and tried again.</p><p>Marco suddenly flew into her. Bolts of light flashed through the space she had occupied.</p><p>“I thought you were told NOT to attract attention?” He snapped.</p><p>“I wasn't," she insisted, pushing him away. She looked down, searching for the light user. Marco pulled her to the side of another attack.</p><p>"You are definitely attracting attention. That's Admiral Kizaru. He's a logia user like yourself."</p><p>Halui saw the Admiral as he raised his leg, kicking at them. She dodged and kicked back, destroying the ground he stood on. Kizaru lightly jumped to a portion of the wall that still stood.</p><p>"So, he's attacking me with light? Like sunlight?"</p><p>Marco's eyes narrowed. "Obviously."</p><p>"Then I'll be fine. You should go help the others."</p><p>"Are you sure," he started to ask when another barrage hit them. The light bolts fizzled upon passing through her body and vanished. She gave Marco a salute and soared even higher where nothing but other fliers could reach her.</p><p> “Halui!” The yell did not come from below this time. A familiar voice that she hadn’t heard in what felt like a lifetime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Falling Out of the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="NoSpacing">They'd thought they'd die when the tsunami picked up the stolen Marine vessel. Then the ocean froze over, leaving everyone to wonder if they were stuck up there or if there was a way to get down without dying.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Standing together at the railing, Zael and Sharin peered down at the hopelessly tiny battlefield. Niether were terribly hopeful about their chances.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Wish we could see what's going on," Sharin muttered. "I hate this."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Same. If we were just not so high up, I could jump down without getting hurt," Zael added. "From here, I'd probably break my legs."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"You'd break more than just your legs," Sharin said with a roll of her eyes. "Boys- hey what's that?" She pointed at a blurry green streak heading upward.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"No clue." Zael leaned as if it would make a difference. He couldn't fight the feeling that he'd seen the green streak before. As it came closer, he could make out other colors. Bits of white, cream, and red mixed with the green in a kaleidoscope of motion.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Sharin gaped, her thoughts paralyzed. This was not how she imagined it happening. Zael croaked, the word barely escaping his lips.</p><p class="NoSpacing">It was enough to break Sharin's stupor. She jumped up on the rail and cupped her hands around her mouth. Zael quickly wrapped his arms around the girl's legs to keep her from falling.“Halui!”</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui turned slowly. She looked strange, as if seen through a constantly moving fog. She appeared the same for the most part. Zael noted cheerfully that she had developed more since they’d last seen each other. He couldn’t tell though her expression at that distance. She started walking towards them and she blurred even more, her limbs becoming bits of wind. Behind them, they heard some screaming about ghosts. Jimbei moved to the rail gently lifting Sharin back to the deck.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Striding forward, Halui faltered when Jimbei came forward. Her eyes swept over the ship, spotting some familiar and many more unfamiliar faces. She continued after the short hesitation.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“It is good to see you well, Captain.” She finally reached them and sat down on the rail, taking on a more solid form. She nodded to Jimbei, but her eyes stayed on Zael and Sharin.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Yeah. You too." Though her lips turned up in a smile, it never reached her eyes. Zael disliked how dead her tone sounded.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Captain, you are a sight for sore eyes.” Zael performed a fancy bow to complete his greeting, ruined by the silly grin he wore.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Sharin rolled her eyes. "He means we missed you. Unfortunately, Darren didn't make it this far."</p><p class="NoSpacing">“I’m sorry for your loss, Sharin," Halui said. "Sorry to ask, but what are all of you even doing here? Jimbei, last I heard you were locked up. Unless-"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Sharin nodded quietly. Then Luffy pushed through.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Hey, you're Anne, right?" Luffy jumped up to them, pushing through the crowded ship. "Right?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Halui stared at the kid. He couldn't have been much older than her when she'd set out from home, but his body was far thinner than expected. "Who's asking?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Name's Monkey D Luffy. Ace told me about you."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Well, don't call me Anne. I go by Halui." She turned to Zael, about to ask a question.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Halui’s too much of a mouthful. I like Anne better," Luffy insisted, completely missing the nonverbal dismissal. Halui glowered at him.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Call me Anne one more time and I'll drop you into the ocean," She threatened.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“You wouldn't?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">“I am not in the mood to play games with a child right now.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“This is hardly the time to argue.” Jimbei said, “Halui, would you be willing to help us get down from this iceberg?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“possibly, possibly.” Halui stepped back onto the air. Forming a small stream to carry her words, she said, “Whitebeard, we have some unexpected allies from Impel Down incoming.” Zael began to ask what the heck she was doing. She shushed him.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Hold on to something," she warned. Drawing her katana, she made a few quick slashes in the air. The ice cracked and fell apart. As the ship began to fall, she aided its fall so that it fell into the open pocket of water in the ice below.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">Down below, while Halui talked to her crew, the soldiers moved Ace from the rubble. Sengoku escorted them to a better location. The marines holding onto Ace grunted from a sudden kick to his gut. Ace rammed his shoulder into the second man standing next to him. He whirled and kicked the first guy a second time. When Ace turned to Sengoku, Garp stood between the two.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Ace, stop this. You won’t get anywhere like this.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Shut up, Gramps. I was okay with dying here, but she’s here too. Would you just stand by and let her die?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“At the moment, she has a better chance of surviving than you.” Garp cast his eyes to the sky. “Rather, I don’t even know if she could be captured so easily.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Excuses. As always. Were you ever going to tell us, or was that another game of yours?" Ace took a step back, getting ready to attack. Garp's face twisted, conflicted.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Garp, why are you here? Is there a problem?” Sengoku towered over the older man, teeth clenched as he gauged the situation.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“There is no problem, I merely felt like coming here.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“You overestimate the girl’s chances. All of the Marines are gathered here. Do you seriously think we cannot overpower her?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace growled, “You’ll have a completely different problem on your hands if you touch her.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">Garp lifted a hand as if he were calming an angry dog. “Its okay, Ace. I understand how you feel, Sengoku. However, I do not overestimate. I have not forgotten the destruction she has caused to both fleets and bases.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">Ace relaxed a little. "If you think I'm strong, you've never faced her. She's far stronger than I am."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Sengoku sneered, "Strength is nothing before the might of the Marines. If you don't fight this, I will promise a swift death for the both of you."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Garp sat down on the stones they stood on. He watched the battle unfold. “You want to know what happened when she escaped me? True, I let her escape, but not before she showed me an interesting power. Imagine a hurricane or tornado all bottled up in a compact little ball. What would happen if that kind of power were used?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Is this like Bartholomew Kuma’s ability to compress the air?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Yes, except she doesn’t just take in the air, but rather the wind itself.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">Sengoku seemed to take his words seriously this time. “It does not change what must be done. They are a danger to future peace.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Yes, I am aware of it. It is my biggest problem. As pirates the two of them are criminals.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Gramps…”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“But what should I do, Sengoku. They are my family. And family is completely different from piracy.” Sengoku answered him with silence. Ace bit down on his lip and looked up again.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“What the?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">They all looked up at the Battleship falling out of the sky.</p><p class="NoSpacing"> </p><p class="NoSpacing">“Michi, I swear, there is a damned ship falling out of the sky!” Xaver gestured madly for Michi to peel his eyes from the scope of his rifle.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi ignored him. “That has got to be the craziest thing I’ve ever heard of. If you come up with a way to make a ship fly, tell me.” He squeezed the trigger. Xaver let out a sigh and gave up on words. He yanked the rifle out of alignment. Michi groaned.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Xaver, if you are so desperate for something to do, go concoct a bomb or something. That’ll distract… you… what in the world?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">Xaver smirked. “Now you believe me.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Zael!” Michi slung his rifle over his shoulder and jumped down to the ice. Xaver threw up his hands and stalked back below deck.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi dashed across the chaotic field. Already people had fallen so as to hamper the living. A marine in his path raised a sword against him. Michi jabbed the barrel of his gun into the marine's gut then turned it around and smashed his nose with the rifle’s butt. He moved on. He blinked. A swirl of sand raced across the ice.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Still running, he watched his old boss, Crocodile, attack Whitebeard. And be stopped by a guy in red. Then he tripped over a spar half buried in the ice. He rolled with his rifle tucked tight to his middle and came back up with his eyes on the rogue ship. He spotted Mr. One and Three, departing for the fight and another behind them that must have been Mr. Two despite the massive amounts of bandages they wore. Sharin standing next to Zael seemed so worn down by the years. Her eyes roved the battlefield. She saw him a moment before he reached the edge of the ice. She pulled at Zael’s arm.</p><p class="NoSpacing">Zael turned a bit annoyed.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Michi?” Zael gasped. Michi jumped the gap and nearly crushed the both of them in a hug.</p><p class="NoSpacing">“I am so glad to see you two! It has been way too long.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Stop hugging me, Michi,” Zael snapped. “I don’t care if you haven’t seen me in a thousand years, No Hugging.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi stepped back and Sharin hugged him back for a second. “Sorry we couldn’t meet sooner. I’m glad you made it out alive though.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“A scientist saved me from drifting around forever. And Halui’s good judgment to get me out of there first. I’m sorry you didn’t get away.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“How long as Halui been so… floaty?”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“Not long, a few months or so. Not that I've been with her that long." He jerked at the sound of an explosion closer than he liked. "Lot to catch up on."</p><p class="NoSpacing">“She's different, like way different.” Sharin gestured upward. “She didn’t even smile, but I dunno how that is with her.”</p><p class="NoSpacing">“You’ll find out. In the meantime… well theres this chaos to deal with.” Michi cast about. "Zael, you up to fighting?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Is that a joke?" Zael shoved his hair out of his eyes. "Since when am I not?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Good point. Okay, the goal here is to save Portgas D Ace. Apparently he's-"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Hal's brother," Zael finished for him. "We know. Does the Captain have a plan?"</p><p class="NoSpacing">Michi's face twitched. "I won't even ask how you know, but no, she doesn't. We're following Whitebeard's plan. Basically, get out there and fight your way up to the execution platform. Sharin, you should come with me back to Xaver's."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Sharin folded her arms under her breasts. "If you think I'm going sit back like a useless doll-"</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Why would I think that? Xaver's a scientist. He's got tools and stuff that you can use."</p><p class="NoSpacing">"Cool!" she instantly lit up and gave Michi a friendly peck on the cheek. "Let's get rolling then."</p><p class="NoSpacing">Zael launched himself out onto the ice. "Watch yourself," he yelled over his shoulder as he darted away.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"What are we waiting for?" Sharin asked, doing the same as Zael. Michi shrugged and followed.</p><p class="NoSpacing">"I don't know, sanity?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Not To Anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Way up in the sky, Halui devastated Marineford's infrastructure. She targeted the walls, blasting them to fall away from her allies. She tore through defensive lines with 90 mph gusts that also ripped up the paving stones and sheered through shielding.</p><p>She knew the instant she saw it she would be the only one to see it in time. Approaching from their rear was a line of Marine Battleships. Halui looked down, considering sending Whitebeard a warning, but she decided against it. The last thing he need right now was a distraction from the goal.</p><p>She floated over to the massive tsunami glaciers, setting down on one. Placing her hands on the ice, she pushed with her power until the ice began to crack. Then she forced the cracks wider, following them through out the structure. She left it on the verge of breaking and did the same on the other side.</p><p>“Marco, I won’t forgive you if you let that kid die.”</p><p>“Alright, Pops.” Marco started to go back into the fight, but stopped short at the sound of the world falling apart. It began with the kind of noise you hear upon stepping on thin ice and grew louder as the noise layered itself over and over. Then there was the wind. The air tugged at them, lightly, but they could see the dust rising over the walls, whipping into a frenzy with a droning roar. Marco stared, mouth open in horror as the ice walls fell to pieces, caught up in a growing wall of gray and white that closed the base and bay in a single cylindrical prison.</p><p>"Holy Shit. Is that-"</p><p>Whitebeard wrinkled his nose, considering the wall of wind and ice. “A better question is why.” Whitebeard turned to look at Sengoku as if for an explanation. He got none. They instead heard a thud of someone falling to the deck.</p><p>“Halui!” Marco started forward as she wobbled on her feet. She waved him off and leaned on the railing to catch her breath.</p><p>"I'll be fine."</p><p>"Was that you?"</p><p>"Thank me later. Ambush," She groaned and dropped to a crouch. "I'm just gonna sit here for a second."</p><p>"Rest as much as you need. Marco, rally the men."</p><p>"As you say, Pops," Marco left, calling to those nearby to come with him.</p><p>After a moment, Halui stood back up and peered out at the battlements. The fight was going well, though the Admirals had yet to seriously attack.</p><p>"This doesn't look good," she uttered. "I hope you've got a plan for when this goes sideways."</p><p>He chuckled, "Both sides have yet to play their hands. Don't you agree?"</p><p>"Hm, you and me, and Marco I guess."</p><p>"And that boy with the straw hat."</p><p>Halui looked up at him. "Luffy? He's a child. Do you really expect him to make a difference?"</p><p>"Even a child can make an impact. Besides he isn't much younger than yourself."</p><p>"I'll believe it when I see it." Halui looked away, casting her eyes over the battle again. Most of the fighting was beginning to focus in the center. "Why do you even care so much about Ace? Like, isn't he a threat to you getting the One Piece?"</p><p>"I am getting old, Halui. If I do nothing for those I have taken under my wing, what kind of father would I be?"</p><p>"A horrible one," someone said from behind them. Halui became intangible on instinct, but the pale, slim man with long wavy pink hair posed no threat to them. He bowed his head. "We all owe you a great debt."</p><p>"Squard," Whitebeard said, "should you not be with your men?"</p><p>Squard eyed Halui for a moment. She relaxed, resting on the railing once more.</p><p>"I wished to speak with you on a private matter," Squard said and added after a breath, "If that is permissible."</p><p>Whitebeard nodded to Halui. With a small smile, she strolled to the stern.</p><p>She listened to the fighting. Zael had gotten into a heated argument with someone he called "Red Nose". Michi was commentating between shots to an amused Tyron. Halui giggled, listening to him make snide remarks about Doflamingo's attire.</p><p>"We’ll give our lives for the whitebeard pirate crew!”  Halui turned, confused by the strange words. Her eyes widened upon seeing Squard draw his blade on Whitebeard's back.</p><p>She yelled, “To the side!” A tiny ball of wind formed in her hand.</p><p>Whitebeard turned aside, but moved too slow. Squard sliced deep into Whitebeard's side. Halui surged forward, flinging a golf ball sized ball of wind at Squard.</p><p>Blood droplets splattered her face and everything else near Squard. Thin cuts ravaged his face and chest. His sword chipped and cracked, it clattered to the deck before he did. She stopped cold, a little surprised at how much damage she had done.</p><p>A hand wiped the blood off her face. She jumped and drew in a big breath, realizing she’d been holding it. Her eyes homed in on Whitebeard’s wound.</p><p>“It’ll be fine,” he told her. She then looked at the corpse of Squard.</p><p>“I didn't mean to kill him.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry.” Marco landed next to her. “He tried to kill Whitebeard.”</p><p>“But why?” She knelt next to Squard's body to close his eyes. "Wasn't he one of your allies?”</p><p>“Any man can be led astray by words." Whitebeard shrugged off his coat. "Whatever changed his heart, we cannot let this go against us. Will you join me on the battlefield?”</p><p>“No.” both Whitebeard and Marco started.</p><p>“You were so insistent before.”</p><p>“It's one thing for me to run amok. It's also too early for you to join the fight. Like you said, the Marines have yet to play their hand."</p><p>"What do you intend then?"</p><p>Halui gestured to Marco. "I can draw them out. Fleet Admiral Sengoku wants me dead. So, I'll go out there and cause some trouble for him. Marco can patch you up and then you'll enter the battle on your terms, not his."</p><p>Whitebeard smiled. "Has anyone told you how much like your father you are?"</p><p>"No," Halui answered cautiously. "I've only met a couple people that knew him."</p><p>"Ace resembles him more, but you, it seems, have his keen mind. Allow me to at least provide a counter attack before you go out."</p><p>"Thanks for the warning, at least," Halui said, gripping tight to Marco's shoulder. He frowned, confused for a moment. Whitebeard slammed his fist into the air, causing cracks to form on nothing. The bay trembled and shuddered violently. Halui nearly choked, feeling liquid drip down her throat. Marco caught her before she hit the deck.</p><p>Coming to, she held a hand to her nose with a groan. Marco gazed down at her with concern.</p><p>"Does that happen every time?" He asked.</p><p>"Pretty much." She got her feet back under her and stepped away. Her vision spun. "Give it a sec." She braced herself on the railing and took a deep breath. "Alright. Time to go find my crew."</p><p>She set off, flying low between the ships. She sensed Michi still on his ship, safely taking out marines at a distance. He could stay there. He'd figure it out without needing prompting. She swerved around a half sunk ship and swooped in lower to the ice.</p><p>"Jack!" She slowed down, running into the fray where Jack and Jozu tussled with a platoon. She launched herself into the middle of them and blasted them all back with a single tornado kick. "Change of plans. We're going with Operation Angelfish."</p><p>Jack did a double take. "Now? With who?"</p><p>"Everyone. Jimbei's here, so go team up with him and pick a Shichibukai to beat up."</p><p>Jozu knocked out the brute in front of him. "I don't know what you're doing, but I want in."</p><p>"Great, find a partner and corner a Shichibukai. No killing, just pin them down so they can't get in my way." She ran out, looking for Fiero.</p><p>She found him and a few of the others and passed on the message. Halui twisted, putting a dent in a line of marines.</p><p>"Impresssive for a rookie." Halui turned, a wave of sand curling around her to swarm over the same line. Crocodile smirked down at her. "But you're not finishing the job."</p><p>"Not my goal. You wanna play that game, go ahead, but I'm here for the main prize." She stepped back as a marine with light hair stumbled past her in a blind charge. "In fact, I could use the help of someone as experienced as you."</p><p>Crocodile's hands swelled in size, crushing three at once. "My help with what?"</p><p>"Think you can take on one of the Shichibukai?"</p><p>He sneered, "Can I? I was one."</p><p>"Then I want you to occupy one of them. No need to main or kill, just occupy."</p><p>"Why should I?"</p><p>She shrugged. "I don't know. Your choice. Either keep blasting away weaklings, or put your skills to the test." Halui dodged to the side, gliding off the ground as something blasted a crater in the pavement. "Like that one." She pointed to the enormous man with bushy black hair stuffed under a speckled hat. He blasted the area with another energy bolt. Halui shot out of the way, already looking for the next players.</p><p>Soaring in an arc along the bay, Halui winced at a grinding noise that overcame everything else. She shot upward to get out of it.</p><p>On every side of the bay, thick walls slid up, covering the gaps they'd created everywhere except for where Oars still lay unconscious. No one could move the giant. Halui spun, studying the new obstacle. Every seam overlapped, stinking of oil and metal.</p><p>She moved to the middle of the bay and spread out her control to the wall. Her fingers slid over the metal with no way to grasp. Growling to herself, she drew her katana and hacked at the wall with as much force as she could.</p><p>A section of the wall caved into three pieces. She sighed, grumbling about time to herself. She dropped back down to ground level and sprinted through the fighting.</p><p>A sense of wrong cut towards her. Halui ducked, feeling something fly overhead. Coming up and around, she came face to face with Dracule Mihawk as he swung his massive weapon. Halui dodged to the side and drew her katana to block his next attack.</p><p> “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Mihawk smirked, his bright, golden eyes glinting in the shade. "Pity it could not have been longer. You might have had a chance of surviving."</p><p>"Thinking rather high of yourself," Halui spat, slashing at him. He dodged the wind blades and pressed her back towards the wall. Halui blocked the first swing and rolled under the second.</p><p>She came up, phasing through the rubble like a ghost for a strike at Mihawk's blind side. He spun, deflecting her katana. She whirled, kicking his arm.</p><p>Mihawk shrugged off the blow and aimed a cleaving blow overhead. She twisted out of the way and swung over his guard.</p><p>He switched his grip up lightning fast and separated her katana from her hand. Halui leaned aside and flipped over him.</p><p>Mihawk countered her punch, throwing Halui into the wall. Her form blurred, colors blending. She came back into focus and dropped to a ready crouch. Mihawk approached, slashing at her. Halui vanished on the spot.</p><p>Not losing a beat, Mihawk brought up his guard right where she reappeared next to him, blocking her kick. He cut her down, though she managed to moved out of range of a sure kill. She landed on one knee, bleeding from a gash on her ribs.</p><p>Mihawk turned to face her. "Your speed is nothing to me. Might as well give up."</p><p>"Not to you. Not to anyone." Halui punched the ground. The stones cracked and splintered as the wind ripped towards Mihawk. He dodged out of the way and lunged in. Halui ducked aside and jumped back.</p><p>The ground shook. Halui felt her knee hit the ground. She could see Mihawk swinging at her head right before the world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Not Losing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mihawk saw his chance and closed in, and immediately jerked back as a bullet shot past his head. He brought up his hilt, deflecting a second shot.</p><p>With a groan, Halui opened her eyes.</p><p>Golden eyes darted to the side, catching sight of movement. Mihawk spun his blade in time to block the flying kick aimed at his head.</p><p> “Yah!” Zael spun away, placing himself between Mihawk and Halui. “Reporting for duty, Captain!” Halui pushed to her feet.</p><p>Mihawk considered the interfering convict. “And who might you be, to be calling her captain?”</p><p>“Zael Zacharus and company.”</p><p>Mihawk frowned, his eyes searching for the sniper again. Then he whirled, kicking Sharin's feet out from under her as she failed to sneak up on him. Sharin tumbled over the ground, landing near Zael.</p><p>"Shoot," Sharin mused. Zael rolled his eyes and gave her a hand up.</p><p>“You keep interesting company. Did you recruit these two earlier?”</p><p>Halui wiped her face, her hand coming away bloody. "You could say that. Zael, guard up. Michi, cover him. This guy killed Kenshin."</p><p>"He what?" Sharin exclaimed, her voice becoming a high pitched shriek. "Kenshin's dead?"</p><p>"Tell you about it later. Do you guys remember Operation Angelfish?"</p><p>Zael glanced back at her. "For how long?"</p><p>"You'll know when it happens. Sharin, you're with me."</p><p>Sharin looked between Halui and Zael. "I can help."</p><p>Halui took Sharin's hand and pulled her along. Summoning her sword to her hand, Halui ducked behind the cover of a large portion of rubble. Mihawk tried to cut them off, but Zael effortlessly blocked his path. Halui turned Sharin's eyes to meet hers.</p><p>"I know you can," Halui assured. "But there are still two more Shichi bukai to pin down."</p><p>"Well, I don't know what I can do there on my own. My skills are less- you know- confrontational." Sharin peered at Halui's injuries. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I will be. Sharin, all I need you to do is keep one of them preoccupied. I don't know many of the pirates here, but maybe there is someone you think could help you with that."</p><p>Sharin smiled sweetly. "I think I might. You stay safe." She checked the coast and dashed out, keeping low as she ran.</p><p>Halui jumped up and flew into the air to get a better view of th battle. She caught sight of each of the Shichibukai fighting. Sharin had gained the attention of a few pirates to help her tag team Moria. Halui felt pride as she watched the girl fight. She had only learned to fight after the crew had come to her home.</p><p>Scanning the base, Halui spotted Boa Hancock, a tall, busty woman with a lofty attitude, amazingly fighting the Marines.</p><p>"Well, I guess I don't need to worry about that," Halui muttered. "Time for the next part."</p><p>She shot down to the choke point where the main force was pushing into the plaza. She raked through a line of riflemen threw up a wall on the left side. Bolts of light dissolved on impact.</p><p>A dust devil rose up, throwing the left flank into chaos. Halui surged ahead, peeling away at the minions that blocked her path. A wave of ice stretched across the path. She turned her attentions, breaking the wall to shards.</p><p>"Anne!" Luffy cried out in surprise.</p><p>Halui ground her teeth and counter attacked against Admirals Kizaru and Aokiji at the same time. "Don't call me that! My name is Halui."</p><p>"I like Anne better."</p><p>"Don't give a rat's ass what you like, Kid." Halui split a spear of ice. "That's not my name."</p><p>Luffy laughed. Halui peeked at him over her shoulder and saw his arms stretch like elastic, knocking down the marines in front of him.</p><p>"Do you have-" she started to ask when Aokiji launched a hail of icicles at them. She spun in front of Luffy, becoming a blur as she knocked aside the missiles.</p><p>She felt being hit rather than seeing it happen. One moment she stood in front of Luffy, about to launch another attack at Admiral Aokiji. The next, she was coughing, impacted into the remains of a stone wall with Kizaru standing over her. He raised his foot as it began to glow with a bright yellow light.</p><p>Halui brought up her guard, hardening her skin with haki when he stomped down on her. She grunted. He brought his foot up for another kick.</p><p>Loosing a massive explosion of wind, Halui shoved Kizaru back and rose up to the top of the broken wall. He shaped light into a sword and lunged. Halui grappled, taking hold of his sword hand as he stabbed at her.</p><p>Kizaru broke her grip with an expertly aimed strike with his off hand. She reeled back and shoved a massive gust at him.</p><p>He shrugged it off at first, but the wind circled around, twisting into a spherical wall that became darker and darker as it dragged up the ash, dust, debris, and dirt off the ground. The more she put in, the faster the gust moved until it started pulling at the larger rocks and discarded weapons.</p><p>A flash of hot and cold hit Halui's back. She risked a look over her shoulder and saw Marco blocking a spike of ice with his flames.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Saving you apparently," Marco retorted. "Also, Pops is on the field."</p><p>"I wish he'd waited." Halui detached from the wind prison, satisfied it would hold on its own for a bit. "I haven't drawn out Sengoku yet."</p><p>"We're running out of time. Sengoku could-"</p><p>“Stop it Already,” Luffy bellowed. She staggered as a wave of weight passed her by. People dropped all over the place. Up on the platform, the blade raised to kill clattered to the ground unused.</p><p>"Yup, no more time," Halui muttered, drawing her katana.</p><p>Whitebeard roared over the ruined base, "To the Plaza! Protect Strawhat Luffy!"</p><p>Marco shot a concerned look at Halui. "You going to be okay?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Halui spun on the spot, drawing her power to the tip of her sword before loosing it on the execution platform. A single gash dug itself into the stone and wood. It stopped short, blocked by Monkey D Garp. Halui twirled her sword a couple times.</p><p>"Go," was all she said before vanishing. The air rushed to fill the emptiness she left behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Luffy!" Ace jolted to his feet only to be knocked onto his stomach. He raised his head, straining to see what was going on. Most of it was a mess. Luffy was surrounded, but by allies, not the enemy. Unhindered, Luffy charged towards him as fast as he could.</p><p>"Luffy, get out of here!"</p><p>"Not without you," Luffy yelled back, punching his way closer. The wind buffeted the platform, but it was little more than a breeze. The air was restless so close to where Halui fought off Garp.</p><p>Luffy stretched out his arms, pulling himself up thirty feet like a snapped rubber band. He slammed into the marine captain holding Ace down.</p><p>"Mr. Three." Luffy knocked away the captain and looked for the eccentric man he wanted. Mr. Three climbed up to them, and turned one hand into liquid wax.</p><p>The cuffs fell off as they unlocked. Ace pushed to his feet with a groan. Grinning, Luffy threw his arms around Ace.</p><p>"Good to see you, little brother," Ace said, "but you shouldn't be here."</p><p>"Where else would I be?" Luffy laughed and stepped back. "Someone needed to save you."</p><p>Halui lit on the platform, looking a little rough around the edges and wispy. She raised her eyebrows at them. "Save him? What about the rest of us?"</p><p>"Hal."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Halui asked.</p><p>"Somehow," Ace answered. Without any warning, she socked him right in the face.</p><p>"Then maybe," she suggested darkly, "next time I tell you to wait for me, you'll wait!"</p><p>He rubbed his jaw. "Sorry?"</p><p>"Make it up to me later. First we have to make it out of this mess." Halui motioned to all of Marineford.</p><p>“Like I’d let that happen!” Aokiji ran up. Ace stepped up and countered the ice with a  fire blast. Halui placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the flames to roar with extra life, consuming the ice. The flames swallowed the fleeing Aokiji’s arm.</p><p>Ace grinned at her. “I missed you."</p><p>“You're a sap. No letting down your guard."</p><p>“Is that my hat?” Halui suddenly remembered the hat hanging off her neck. She removed it and handed it over.</p><p>“You lost it at that island. Don't lose it again."</p><p>“Thank, sis.” He set it on his head with an eager grin that was so natural.</p><p>Whitebeard broke the air with his words. “Listen to me Whitebeard pirates! This is my final ‘Captain’s order’”</p><p>“What?” Halui and Ace chorused.</p><p>“This is where you and I split. All of you, stay alive and return to the New World in one piece!” Halui didn't even feel the land tear apart. Ace and Luffy turned in shock, yelling in unison as she dropped unconscious. The platform shook.</p><p>Ace knelt next to Halui, trying to shake her awake. “Hal, wake up.” Her eyes fluttered, but with the next wave of tremors, she seized, coughing up bubbles of blood.</p><p>The platform creaked and cracked, dumping them as the beams gave way. Ace wrapped his arms around Halui's middle and leapt clear. Luffy jumped, rolling to his feet at the bottom.</p><p>"What happened to her?" Luffy asked and flinched as something crashed down near them.</p><p>Marco pulled himself up, glowering up at Kizaru above them as he brushed himself off. His body flickered with a soft aura of blue flames. Dropping his gaze, he saw them and went pale.</p><p>"Shit. Halui."</p><p>Ace held Halui in his arms. "Was she poisoned?"</p><p>Marco shook his head. "The tremors. Whitebeard held off attacking as long as he could. Run. I'll cover you from above."</p><p>His arms sprouted feathers of blue flame. Taking flight, he cut down two spears of ice. Ace hefted Halui closer in his arms and dashed over the remains of a broken barricade. He slipped as the wood cracked underfoot. Luffy wrapped one twenty foot arm around his waist and propelled the both of them over the wall.</p><p>"Look out!" They ducked as stray blasts tore through thei concrete and steel. Ace dropped on his side to maintain his hold on Halui. She came to for a second to cough hard and then pass out again as the ground rumbled.</p><p>Setting her over his shoulder, Ace rose up, shooting fire into an incoming troop. "Luffy, this way!" He glanced to the right and saw White beard toe to toe with Teach, darkness billowing around them like an opague smoke from Teach's back.</p><p>"Keep moving," someone bellowed in his ear. Ace jerked around to see Jimbei looming over him.</p><p>"Jimbei!"</p><p>"You have to keep going," Jimbei urged. "Jack take Halui from him."</p><p>Ace blinked, taking a moment to focus in on Jack's  face next to him. The young man was breathing hard, but strength held in his eyes as he lifted Halui out of Ace's arms. The air whipped around them as a cannonball shot past.</p><p>"What about Father?" Ace motioned with his arm at the massive battle. "He needs our help."</p><p>Jimbei urged Ace onward as Jack began navigating the battlefield. "His orders were to make you three the priority." The fishman turned on the left, smashing down a scaffolding that somehow still stood. The structure tumbled, blocking the path between them and another squad of marines.</p><p>Ace jumped a fallen pillar, rolled under a cannonball, and came up into a spinning fire kick. The marines fell back. Shrapnel shot past him.</p><p>The earth cracked. Ace stumbled, steadying himself on part of a wall. Luffy ran on, pummeling his way through the next line.</p><p>Ace looked over and skidded to a halt to stare. The shadows around Blackbeard flared up. Whitebeard faltered.</p><p>"Red Dog!"</p><p>Ace ducked and rolled as magma shot over the wall. Shooting fire  over his shoulder, Ace ran for cover.</p><p>"Bunch of cowards; running the moment you could." Admiral Akainu charged down to them. "You'll all die like your Captain!"</p><p>Halui came to slowly, her head ringing like a giant bell. The sounds of gunfire and steam hissing filled the background of yelling.</p><p>Ace stopped to fire off a round of firebolts at Akainu. Luffy pulled on Ace's arm.</p><p>"Ace, we have to keep moving."</p><p>"They killed Pops!" Ace dodged out of the way of a punch. Magma poured over the stones.</p><p>"I'll kill you next," Akainu boasted. "He was a failure. He failed to save you, just as he failed to become the king your pathetic father was."</p><p>"You take that back!"</p><p>"Roaming around like a lost puppy with no owner," Akainu sneered. "You pirates are all the same in the end."</p><p>Halui flailed as the buzzing cleared. Jack quickly lowered her legs down, helping her to steady herself. "What's going on?" she asked.</p><p>"You want the full run-down?"</p><p>"Just explain why Ace is yelling his head off."</p><p>Jack nodded. "Well, It sounded like Akainu called Whitebeard a pansy and coward. How's your head?"</p><p>"Clearing." Halui looked around and spotted Jimbei trying to urge Luffy towards the water. "How's your condition?"</p><p>"Strained," he admitted, "but not out. You have a plan?"</p><p>"Not at all." she shook her head. "I'll grab Ace." She turned to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood.</p><p>"Uhh," Jack started to argue, but Halui vanished in an instant, the air rushing to fill her wake.</p><p>Akainu raised his fist, fingers red hot, and started to swing down a hammer fist. Inches from Ace, he stopped, lifted into the air by the impact on his chest of Halui hitting him at full speed. He slammed down several yards back. Halui flipped in the air and landed in front of Ace.</p><p>"You're okay!"</p><p>Halui glared at him. "Course I am. Would you keep running please? I didn't come all this way for you to get yourself killed fighting a volcano."</p><p>"You didn't hear him," Ace blurted. "The things he was saying about Pops-"</p><p>"I don't give a hoot," Halui yelled. "Do you have any idea the number of times I've beaten folks by simply pissing them off? It's tactics 101!"</p><p>"But, Anne-"</p><p>"And stop using that name!" Halui became intangible, floating up a foot. "Get going or I'll blow you away myself."</p><p>Akainu charged towards them. "None of you are getting out of here alive."</p><p>Halui blurred and the ground exploded, shards of stone shooting into the air, carried by the wind that tore at Akainu. Ace hesitated a moment still, but with Luffy calling, he turned and fled.</p><p>Halui coughed, fighting off a wave of vertigo. Her barrage faltered, allowing Akainu to press forward again. She shot upward, flipped and dropped, hardening her body with haki at the last second again.</p><p>The ground cracked under her feet. Akainu shot a wave of hot magma at her. Halui dodged back, tearing up what remained of the wall with another barrage of razor winds as she did.</p><p>"Futile," Akainu said, pushing through the wall. Halui kept moving backward, nimbly avoiding his attacks.</p><p>"The only thing that's futile," Halui retorted, countering him with a couple of quick jabs, "Is you trying to kill me."</p><p>Akainu reacted with a backhand, knocking Halui back. "You are nothing but a bug."</p><p>She coughed and leaned out of the way of a left hook.</p><p>"I don't need to kill you." Halui spun out of the way and slashed at him with a tiger's claw. The wind slashed into Akainu, but his body recovered with a rising heat.</p><p>His skin glowed red, radiating heat that bothered Halui even in her intangible form. She coughed into one hand, backing away from him. He lunged and she spun out of the way. The ground under her broke open, sending fumes into the air.</p><p>Halui jumped, intending to absorb his punch. Instead, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground. The heat rippled over her hardened skin.</p><p>"That is your mistake, little girl," Akainu snarled. "You can't use Haki forever."</p><p>Halui grunted, "Not a little girl." The heat of his hands rose as his fingers turned to molten rock. She grabbed his forearm and twisted, kicking his shoulder. His grip loosened enough for her to fly free and blast him with a pointed gust. He threw a sludge of magma at her.</p><p>Halui tumbled over the pavement.</p><p>Marco dove downward, spiraling through the chaos. He transformed, boots hitting the pavement at a run. He sprinted over to Halui as she got back to her feet.</p><p>"You good? That is an admiral you've been trading blows with."</p><p>She spat to the side. "I'll survive. Status?"</p><p>"Retreat in progress. Pops is holding ground."</p><p>"Good on him," Halui uttered, looking around at the battlefield. "I'm going to buy you time. Get everyone away from me and back to the boats as fast as possible."</p><p>"We're not leaving you behind," Marco insisted. "Ace wouldn't leave you behind."</p><p>"You're not." Halui shot a look at Marco real quick. She couldn't help but be a little annoyed at his lack of injuries. "The only reason I didn't charge in right off the bat is that I would have been instantly surrounded by all of the Admirals and even I can't deal with that. Get my brothers out of here and I'll be right behind you in an instant."</p><p>Marco frowned. "What are you planning?"</p><p>"I have some experience with destroying infrastructure." Halui took a few running steps and launched into the air.</p><p>The wind rampaged through the bay, slicing through support beams and gouging out walls. Halui drew lines in the ground, forcing back Marines as they tried to chase down retreating pirates.</p><p>A part of the seawall groaned and collapsed as it's mooring splintered apart. Halui took pause to take stock of the damage and took a pelting of molten rock through her legs. With a yell she dropped to the ground, feeling her skin started to burn from the residual heat.</p><p>She raised her head and dove out of the way of a cannonball. Her left leg threatened to give out on the way up. Halui groaned, muttering under her breath, "Just had to shoot me." She sucked in a breath and floated up off the ground.</p><p>Akainu began to charge in her direction. She moved a hand behind her back, gathering a ball in her palm. A stream of fire cut Akainu short. Ace yelled, throwing fireballs at Akainu.</p><p>"Idiot," Halui muttered. She brought out her hand. The air swirled in front of her, growing a sphere as her body flickered and faded. She looked up, watching as Ace fell back from Akainu.</p><p>Ace tripped, falling back on one leg. Akainu bore down on him, magma fist raised. A blur of red, orange, and green moved between them, barely coalescing as a human. Halui turned, her face coming into focus for a split second.</p><p>"You should've stayed back," she said and turned back to Akainu. The sphere in her grip rose up and shot towards the oncoming admiral.</p><p>Ace covered his head at the explosion. The air rushed past in an instant, tearing up the surroundings with such violence that he wondered why he remained un touched.</p><p>And then it was over. Silence fell over the battlefield. Ace gasped, suddenly starved for air. He heard a thud and saw Halui collapse in front of him.</p><p>"Hal?" he whispered. She didn't move. "Hal!" Ace grasped her shoulder, pulling her into his lap, her skin covered with deep lacerations. His hands came away red. "no, Hal, no."</p><p>He found her pulse, though it skipped beats. Ace cast around at the devastated landscape. Nothing moved nearby and even those at a distance hesitated to come near.</p><p>"Hang on, Hal. I am not losing you today." Ace gathered her into his arms, and ran as fast as he could to the ice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>